Isla del Drama Novatos
by Leaf161298
Summary: El concurso ya acabo, gracias por estar presentes en este fic. Se los agradezco bastante enserio. Ahora a esperar a la nueva historia .3.
1. El inicio de esta aventura

**Discúlpenme si he estado ausente por mucho tiempo, he tenido problemas en cuanto al tiempo y las asignaturas (Voy bien en todas pero puedo irme a extraordinario si repruebo una materia) y tuve que borrar 2 de mis 3 Fics, ahora solo voy a enfocarme en 2, en pocas palabras si va a ser una serie tipo Drama Total.**

**A parte estuve recordando mi triste pasado muchos días y pesadillas consecutivas por más de 2 semanas que hicieron que durmiera d horas diarias, tal vez en mis tiempos libres pueda hacer un Fic de eso**

**Si les gusto el capítulo pueden decirme si quieren que siga el Fic o no**

-Ah, el gran campamento Wawanakwa.- Dice Chris.- Tuve mucho tiempo de reflexionar y ahora he vuelto.- Él sonríe.- Y he vuelto ya para mi último show con 18 personajes. Pero ahora les mostraremos quienes son los que ingresan.- Mientras el cielo era de noche

Se muestra una cámara donde esta una chica de 16 años con pelo verde, orejas tipo neko, maquillaje blanco de cara, usando ropa de payaso blanca y rosa al igual que sus ojos y zapatos montando una gran actuación como payasa de circo.

-Nadie sabe el verdadero nombre de esta chica.- Mclean afirma.- Porque esta chica perdió a sus padres por error y ahora es una famosa payaso de circo, representando a los payasos, mimos, cañoneros esta "La dama de los hilos verdes" ¡Funky!

Inmediatamente esta chica corre y se resbala pero logra mantenerse parada de manos y se para bien.

-Muy bien Funky.- Mclean sonríe.- ¿Por qué quieres entrar?

-Por esto.- Ella muestra una tarta de cereza y se la avienta a la cara del Chef provocando risas de Mclean y mientras ella le está sacando la lengua al Chef

-Ahora nuestro segundo aceptado.

Se muestra una cámara donde está un chico jugando un juego de cartas para niños, este tiene 15 años, rondando para 16. Con una camisa verde con mangas negras, pantalón azul y zapatos negros atacando con una mujer de aspecto apache rubia con alas.

-Este chico es un duelista fénix, surgió de la nada y demostrara que las hadas son buenas amigas aunque sean las únicas que tiene el.- Mclean afirma.- Aunque tuvo familia, tuvo que vivir sin nadie a su lado casi 10 años. "El hada duelista" ¡Leaf Vega!

El chico llega solo viendo una carta casi todo su camino.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Mclean.

-Y a ti también

Llegando con Funky, Leaf conversa con ella cosas no tan interesantes.

-Nuestra tercera participante

Se ve a una chica de pelo rosa corto, con un uniforme escolar de falda, saco y zapatos rojos, camisa y calcetas blancas de ojos rosados como Funky, solo que más oscuros. Ella estaba en una conferencia científica para solo tener 15 años

-Una alumna promesa, estudiante perfectamente criada por una familia relacionadas con la política y con la justicia, haciendo de su ciudad un buen gobierno como hija de una alcaldesa. –Mclean la ve.- "La Phoenix Wright peli rosada" Elma Harrison.

La chica veía a todos y le da un noble saludo a Mclean en señal de respeto y empieza a hablar con Leaf y Funky a pesar de ser más pequeña que los 2 (Medidas Leaf: 1,70 Funky: 1,64 Elma 1,53)

-Bueno, este participante es un terror absoluto.

Solo se veía en la cámara a un joven de más de 2 metros 25 centímetros de alto, pelo jamaiquino y un traje tipo rebelde de los 60,70 pero con una tonalidad de piel morena, ojos de serpiente y con los ojos bordeados. Mientras la luz se apagó solo se veían 2 ojos de serpiente todo con 18 años.

-La serpientes son animales fieramente peligrosos para mí, pero para el son sus únicas amigas, el las ve y no les pasa nada, las trata como si fuese su familia.- Él se asusta con Chef.- "La pesadilla serpiente hecha persona" Oliver Rhode.

El chico pasó de una manera rara, mostrando su lengua de serpiente alejando a todos de él.

-Bue... bue... no.-Se tragaba la saliva Mclean.- La siguiente

Se mostraba en una cámara a una bailarina de 16 años viendo al público, mientras hacia un baile de ballet ovacionando a los espectadores, ella era la chica perfecta para cualquiera.- Cabello castaño largo amarrado en una coleta, pantalones negros ajustados hasta las piernas, zapatillas negras, chaqueta blanca y unos bellos ojos azules.

-Si fuera mayor de edad la chica yo si le daba.- El Chef le susurra a Mclean

-Lo se.- Este le susurra.- Esta chica es la chica más amada de todo el mundo debido a que es una belleza de persona, su actitud, su apariencia, sus ojos, su humildad y su forma de ser con todos "La belleza del baile" Vera Morrison.

La chica corría a toda velocidad y saludando a todos se queda hablando con Leaf.

-La felicidad no durara tanto.- Mclean habla.

Se mostraba en un laboratorio destrozado que una maquina estaba con un chico con vida, un joven con un brazo de metal y medio torso de metal donde hay una esfera en donde se le ve el corazón. Este chico traía unos pantalones negros hasta las piernas arremangados con botas de metal, una camisa roja sangre, con una chaqueta negra y un sombrero marrón con gafas de color negro viendo su cabello castaño en un reflejo a través de sus ojos rojos, el destruía la cámara que lo tapaba. Poniéndose una manta marrón con una bufanda que lo tapaba casi por completo

-Este chico fue un joven que perdió medio cuerpo en un asesinato hecho por su hermano y en la compañía de su hermano se encontró el laboratorio donde él estaba destrozado.- Mclean lo ve.- Él es "La pesadilla suprema" Clyde Donoven.

Por alguna razón al sonar su nombre empezó a llover y salió un relámpago que hizo aparecer al mencionado. Vera se abrazó con el frio intenso y momentáneo a Leaf, Funky veía rara y Elma se abrigaba con la chaqueta de Oliver.

El chico veía desde su árbol donde estaba de pie.-Objetivos analizados.- Una voz salía de un audífono negro.- La probabilidad de victoria con estos concursantes como rivales es de un 91%.- El joven de 17 años analizaba a cada chico y chica uno por uno

-Ahora que venga la séptima y el octavo.-Mclean estornudo.

Se ve a una chica de 17 años. Sonriendo y alegrando al mundo con un cabello largo castaño, camisa amarilla, pantalones verdes y sandalias rojas, con ojos morados junto con otro chico de chaqueta y pantalones verdes, camisa y zapatos morados al igual que sus ojos y pelo castaño corto en un barco.

-Un dúo dinámico, millonario y carismático, son 2 chicos que pueden ser respetados por la mitad de los concursantes que llegasen a participar, son los hermanos Molter, es decir. "La princesa" y "El príncipe" Molly Molter y Craig Molter.

Ambos llegaron alegres y se quedaron platicando con los demás, solo que Molly vio extrañada a Donoven.

-Ahora la ultimo participante que mostraremos hoy, mañana vendrán los otros 9

Se veía una cámara con una chica morena de 17 años, una DJ, de pelo chino negro, con unos pantalones guangos verdes y con una camisa corta verde y botas negras, estaba siendo la DJ de una fiesta. Los fanáticos gritaban su nombre

-Esta chica africana es muy popular entre los DJ y solo porque en solo 1 año y 6 meses llego a tener como DJ a más de 1000 fiestas en todo el mundo, ella es la vitamina de la fiesta.- Mclean sonríe – "La Diosa de las Mezclas" Tamina Mitavi

Ya todos ellos estaban en la cabaña grupal donde todos estaban ya que era Mixta.- Al parecer nada interesante había pasado. Craig estaba perdiendo contra Leaf en un juego de cartas. Tamina hizo una fiesta en la cabaña, Elma estaba apoyando a Craig en el juego y Vera veía curiosa a Leaf mientras sentía a un espíritu abrazando a Leaf. Oliver Y Clyde estaban serios viendo a los demás y Molly estaba cantando junto con Funky en la fiesta de Tamina. Y la lluvia hizo un apagón asustando a todos

Continuara…


	2. Nuevos amigos y noticias sorprendentes!

(En la cabaña sin luz)

_GENERADOR DE LUZ ACTIVADO.-_Ese aparato sonó y un poco de luz empezó a tener unos googles que traía Clyde.-_ENERGIA ALMACENADA A LA PERFECCION AMO CLYDE_.

-Por lo menos seré capaz de ver a los demás a la perfección.-El aclaraba

Mientras los chicos estaban viendo las cosas de manera normal Craig encontró la salida y Elma encuentra el interruptor.

-Les aviso.- Elma está advirtiendo a todos.-Prenderé la luz, cierren los ojos y luego ábranlos

-Vale.-Asintieron todos

-1….

-2…

-3!

-Esperen ¿Y Clyde?-Molly pregunta.

-Ya aparecerá

(En las cabinas.)

-A ver Chico hada por ahí, la Dj por allá, la peli rosada por acá.-El chef veía todas las pantallas que estaban relacionadas con el bosque les estaba saliendo una letra.

"HE VUELTO POR TI"

El Chef se asustó y antes de poderle decir algo por teléfono a Mclean una sombra siniestra llego atrás de él y le dio la paliza de su vida.

_PARTE 13 DE 100 DEL PLAN "INMOVILIZAR PRIMER SUJETO COMPLETADO" INICIANDO PARTE 14 "RELACIONARSE CON LOS DEMAS" AMO._

-De acuerdo S-Gazer.-Clyde ve su plan en desarrollo.-Con esto mi plan saldrá a la perfección y todos sufrirán como lo hice yo.- Empieza a reír de una manera psicópata aunque no lo escuchaban cosa que era mejor.

A la mañana siguiente

Mclean estaba viendo que por alguna extraña razón el Chef no llegaba. Molly, Vera y Leaf se dieron cuenta de eso y Clyde se veía serio

-¿Qué crees que le pase a Chris?

-No lo sé amiga.- Vera le respondía a Molly.

-Yo les puedo responder muy bien a esa pregunta mis queridos amigos de la creación.-Una voz sonó y un chico de un cabello largo blanco y vistiendo un traje con ropas blancas y pupilas grises.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta Tamina

-Me llamo Adaiko Yuki, soy un agente de una organización mundial, me enviaron a investigar el caso de la desaparición del Chef Hatchet y me mandaron además como sustituto de él.-Molly y Leaf no comprendían.

-Quiere decir que el sustituirá al Chef.- Elma habla.

-Asi es. Y ahora a presentar a los otros.

-Oye ese es mi dialogo.-Mclean le grita y con su sonrisa falsa.-Y aquí vienen los otros.

Se mostraba una cámara con un chico de 16 años que era algún francés o italiano por su voz y el viste un gorro francés rojo, una camisa abotonada blanca con un moño azul, chamarra manga larga rojo, guantes blancos, pantalones negros dentro de botas largas rojas.

-Él no es un francés, o un italiano, es ambos, hijo de una francesa y de un italiano y alguien que es considerado más guapo que Justin…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Justin.

-¿Hijito que te pasa?-Pregunta su abuela

-Alguien dijo que habían más guapos que yo.

De vuelta con Mclean.

-Él es "La belleza europea" Piero Levian Ville

El chico salía y Tamina, Molly, Vera, Elma y Funky se sonrojaban con verlo y se veían.

-Hola chicos.- Saludaba a Craig, Leaf y Oliver.- Mi nombre es Piero Levian Ville pero pueden decirme Pier Leville

-Sí, sí, luego tendrán su convivencia.-Los callaba Mclean y mostraba otra cámara.

Se veía otra cámara donde una chica de 16 años estaba estudiando con un grupo de chicas de japonesas, rubias, pelirrojas, pelo morado pero ella tenía el pelo azul y ella viste un uniforme escolar camisa blanca con detalles azules, falda azul, medias blancas y zapatos negras.

-Su escuela es una de las rivales de la escuela de Elma.-Elma se sorprendió.- Promedio, asistencia perfecta e inclusive tuvo 3 novios antes, ella es una chica perfecta y no solo eso, tiene el pelo azul y ojos de diamante "La chica de diamante" Kimi Wong.

La chica bajo de su barco y se encelo por ver a Pier corriendo de las chicas y Oliver trataba de detener a Funky y Elma. Craig a Tamina y a su hermana y Leaf a Vera.

-Adivino. Pier llego y todas se enamoraron.-Le pregunta a Clyde.

-Algo así.

-¡YA CALLENSE! Porque tengo más hermanos y estos 2 son un ejemplo de ello.

Se veía en la cámara 2 chicos con pantalón aguangados. La chica traía un brasier rojo y el pantalón era verde con franjas azules y rojas y el chico lo mismo solo que sin el brasier, ambos con sandalias y surfeando, la chica era pelirroja y el chico peli azul

-Este dúo es un problema verdadero ya sea juntos o separados ya que siempre llevan a sus equipos a la victoria y aparte su popularidad y carisma los hace aún más difíciles de eliminar "Los hermanos de la fiesta" Taylor y Tiki Dunn.

Tan pronto como llegaron los chicos un ambiente de locura llego ya que ellos surfearon y con éxito asombraron a todos incluyendo a Clyde.

-Muy buena chicos.- Les felicitaba Pier

-De nada viejo.- Le agradecía Taylor y le susurra algo.-Te acercas a mi hermana y te mato. Nah no te asustes, eres buena gente, bienvenido a la banda mi Pier

-Bueno iré presentando a los demás.-Mclean sonreía.

Se mostraba a un chico con traje de motorista, pantalones verdes y camisa manga larga amarilla con una D naranja, el chico tenía un pelo rubio despeinado con mechones naranja haciendo acrobacias extremas y se veía a una chica con un uniforme escolar de camisa amarilla y moño negro similar al de Kimi y Elma y este le despeinaba su arreglado pelo rubio largo.

-Nunca habían visto los vínculos de una estrella y una fanática al aire hasta ahora, el chico un motociclista largo siendo el novio de una chica de 15 años, así es 2 años menos que el, un vínculo muy unido de "Fanatizador y Fanatizado" Dimitri Wheel y Stars Johnson.

La chica estaba detrás del motociclista mientras este llegaba e hizo una pirueta encima de Vera y Elma.

-Soy Dimitri

-Soy Stars

-Y somos la pareja del siglo.- Dimitri besaba la frente de Stars.

-Ahhhh.- Las chicas y Pier lanzaron un gesto dulce hacia la pareja.

-Y ahora los últimos 2 para agregar el gesto de maldad a la serie.

Se veía a un chico de más de 2 metros fumando a lado de una chica 30 centímetros menos. El chico traía una chaqueta gris, una camisa negra, jeans azules medio rotos y zapatos rojos, demostrando su cabello despeinado y rapado de los lados laterales y la chica que estaba fumando traía un pantalón negro, camisa negra rayas rojas con una corbata, cabello negro sucio con rayos rojos y ojeras.

-Desde las calles de la ciudad, 2 chicos peligrosos, si te metes con uno te metes con su pandilla porque son unos rebeldes.- Se sorprende a verlos.- Aquí están "Los creadores de Bullying" Hugo Rocket y Onice García.-Y por si fuera poco trajimos a un nerd porque un programa sin un nerd no es programa.- Se veía a un chico de chaqueta blanca abierta con una camisa negra, jeans azules y pelo anaranjado arreglado y alzado, con unos lentes.- El chico más inteligente que puede existir en el mundo con un coeficiente intelectual de más de 300.-Clyde se sorprendió.-Y capaz de resolver puzles imposibles en 1 minuto, Dexter Slaught "El cerebro"

El chico bajaba y Hugo le susurra a Onice.

-Tenemos ya nuestra victima.- Ella ríe maliciosamente cuando él dijo eso.

-Bueno, Asi serán los equipos, los que mencione se van conmigo.

-Leaf, Vera, Dimitri.-Los 3 iban platicando y Dimitri empieza a hablar de cosas extremas con Leaf.

-Molly, Kimi, Tamina,.- Las chicas se quedaron hablando sobre Pier con Vera.

-Ustedes 6 serán el equipo de las Damas Arpía.-Mclean se rio mientras Leaf y Dimitri se veían ofendidos.

Confesionario

Leaf: En serio. Nos ponen un nombre de chicas como si Dimitri y yo fuéramos chicas. Aunque el Deck Dama Arpía es algo fuerte

Dimitri: Sin mi novia, con 1 amigo únicamente y ¡4 chicas! No hagas instinto de idiotez e infidelidad Dimitri

Fin de confesionario

-Ahora los próximos 6.

-Taylor, Funky, Elma.- Los 3 se fueron mientras Funky los hacía reír con estupideces

-Craig, Hugo y Clyde.-Hugo y Clyde se veían serios mientras Craig habla con Taylor

-Ustedes 6 serán los Guerreros Nobles.

Confesionario

Taylor: Al menos nos tocó un nombre de chicos, aunque Hugo y Clyde mas bien son demonios.

Craig: (En posición fetal) Hu-Hu-Hugo y CLYDE! Estoy muerto

Fin de confesionario

-Y los últimos 6 por acá.

-Stars, Pier, Dexter.- Pier se queda hablando con los chicos.

-Y Oliver, Tiki y Onice.- Los 3 se traumaron con ver a Oliver y Onice.

Confesionario

Pier: Oh genial, encima no estoy con la chica que me gusta y me dejan con el gigantón que da miedo. Al menos tendremos un buen nombre

Fin de confesionario

-Ustedes serán el equipo de…. "Las Ciber Bailarinas"

Confesionario

Pier: Estamos muertos

Leaf: Al menos nosotros tenemos un buen arquetipo

Fin de confesionario

-Bueno, aquí está el primer episodio de esta serie, solo un día de convivencia y lo bueno empezara, ahora pregúntense esto. ¿Quien Ganara? ¿Habrá más parejas de las que hay? ¿Encontraremos al Chef?- Mclean lo niega y dice.- Todo esto y mucho más en ISLA…DEL…DRAMA…

Continuara…

Pd: A partir de aquí se despedirán de unos OC tan importantes como algunos otros no

Aquí están los OC que ya no estarán en series ni los meteré en cosas de este Fandom

Mariana Castro ya tiene su última serie y es la última en la va estar ella al igual que Earth

Otro OC que ya no estará será Allison Husther, así es la lesbiana feminazi será una nueva a la listas de OC que serán antiguos y descontinuados

Jessica Husther/Mikaela Donoven tiene muchas probabilidades de unirse a la lista de los caídos al igual que Onice

Acerca de otros OC poco importantes como Monica y Mery, Andy, Tom (Pocos sobran de él), Juan, Aiko, Anastacia y Jackleon también serán descontinuados aunque a Tom, Mery, Aiko y Jackleon ¡PUEDEN QUE SIGAN!

Y bueno así están las cosas con los OC, 7 descontinuados y 5 en peligro de serlo

Pd: Los otros veteranos como Leaf, Clyde, Oliver, Molly y Craig será imposible que lo estén pero los que sí lo tienen jodido son Hugo y Dexter

Adiós .3.


	3. La convivencia de los chicos

Mientras los chicos estaban viendo sus cabañas que ahora serian mixtas debido a la cantidad mínima de miembros por equipo.

En la cabaña de las Damas Arpía

Molly, Kimi y Vera estaban hablando de Pier, Tamina estaba viendo raro a Leaf mientras este estaba escuchando una radio escuchando un partido con Dimitri.

-Y ¡5-0 de parte de Francia!-Dimitri se sorprendía mientras Leaf no creía lo que escuchaba en la radio.

-En serio, los suizos hacen honor a su queso.- Tamina comentaba y Leaf rio ante el comentario, cosa que Vera escucho

-Vera. ¿Te pasa algo?-Molly le pregunta a Vera

-No, no era nada.

-Bueno.-Kimi le hacía caso mientras ella piensa esto.- No le creo nada.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, Vera sentía la presencia de ese espíritu detrás de Leaf.

Confesionario.

Vera: Leaf tiene algo raro, siempre que lo veo hay un espíritu de él y eso que únicamente he estado 2 días con él.

Kimi: Vera esta rara, ve a Leaf a veces como si fuera de sospecha.

Molly: A veces pienso que Vera está enamorada de Leaf

Fin de confesionario.

-De seguro que le gusta Leaf.-Kimi se burla de Vera y ella les niega.

-Claro que no.-Vera les grita a las chicas y Tamina se le acerca y juega con sus mejillas.

-Claro que te gusta ese chico.

Las chicas rieron hasta que Leaf y Dimitri gritaron que el partido quedo 5-2.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de los Caballeros Nobles Clyde brillaba por su ausencia y Hugo también dejando tranquila la cabaña.

-Chicas y chicos de todas las edades.-Funky sale en un monociclo con los ojos vendados haciendo malabares con 7 albóndigas.-Vean aquí a la mejor payaso del mundo.-Todos se asombraban al ver lo buena que era Funky haciendo eso y tras unos 15 minutos ella lanza las bolas y se las come una por una sin problemas.

-Wow, debes enseñarme a hacer eso.- Taylor ríe.

-Esta chica esta demente.-Comenta Elma acerca de lo que hizo Funky hace 5 minutos.

-Cierto, oye ¿Dónde están? Clyde y Hugo.-Pregunta Craig a Elma

-No lo sé, debieron haberse ido, pero por tu seguridad no vayas.- Elma ríe hasta que se puso roja de algo que dijo Funky.

-¡OIGAN ESTOY HACIENDO MI NUMERO, LUEGO SE BESAN DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL!- Funky se burla y Elma sale de la cabaña.- Aguafiestas.

-Guau Craig, ni empieza el programa y ya tienes novia.- Taylor anima a Craig mientras este le responde de manera seria.

-Ella no es mi novia. Es mi amiga. ¿Taylor?

-Hey Tiki debes escuchar….-Taylor va corriendo a ver a su hermana

-Bastardo infeliz.- Craig lo sigue.

-No me dejen.- Funky va burlándose de los chicos.

Confesionario

Elma: ¿Es que cualquier chica que hable con un chico y ya son novios?

Taylor: Asi es el juego, te haces amigos de unos y luego los eliminas para ser mejor y ganar el juego así de simple, mi hermana juega de otra manera de ganar y yo juego la mía.

Fin de confesionario

En un bosque

Se ve a Hugo y a Onice fumando en una piedra escuchando música mientras Onice habla con el

-La vida es una mierda, debería suicidarme.

-Sí, no hay nada bueno en esta vida.

-Quizás yo si les de ese algo que falta a su vida.- Lo decía un tipo cubierto con una bata negra, bufanda negra, googles negros y un sombrero negro.

-¿Qué es lo que nos darás?

-Ese poder y ese algo que necesitan.

-¿Y si nos rehusamos?-Onice pregunta.

-Oh Onice García, hija de la familia García Gonzales, ¿Nunca le contaste a tu madre acerca de que eres emo y tienes ganas de suicidarte? No tienen opción.- Lo decía de una manera fría y seria mientras le inyectaba una sustancia negra a Onice y Hugo tratando de hacerle algo fue inútil porque le inyectaron la sustancia negra a él.-Ahora hijos míos, verán lo que es ser poderoso e invencible.

Las pupilas de Onice y de Hugo se pusieron totalmente negra y se formó una cicatriz negra en el cuello de Onice y una en el brazo de Hugo y luego volvieron a ser normal y la cicatriz desapareció de su cuerpo

-Si… amo…..-Hugo y Onice eran lo único que podían decir.

-¿Sabes que Hugo? Me siento más poderosa que antes.

-Yo igual me siento más fuerte.

El tipo se iba desvaneciendo a la vista de ambos y mientras iba en el bosque encuentra una cueva en la cual estaba dentro una forma de robot gigante descompuesto

_-PARTE 15 DE 100 DEL PLAN "DEPURIFICACION" INICIADO, SUJETOS PROBADOS NO SER NINGUNO DE LOS 3 CHICOS CON UNA BONDAD EN EL CORAZON COMO PARA ELIMINARNOS_

El tipo desconocido llamaba a un número desconocido y a Clyde, estos instantáneamente.

-Ya todo está preparándose jefe.- El tipo de negro avisaba a los 2.

-Que interesante, así todo ira a la perfección.-El jefe hablaba aunque solo se le veia

-Y más con el diseño perfecto para que no me eliminen mientras este en el juego.

-Pero la cosa es investigar quienes son los 3 guerreros de corazón. –El jefe que ahora tenía un notorio cabello corto veía la lista de los concursantes con lo cual estaba prácticamente toda su vida en esos datos.-Clyde debes preocuparte por esta lista.-El jefe le pasa una lista a Clyde y este la lee.

Confesionario

Clyde: ¿Cómo obtendré la eliminación de 3 chicos de distintos equipos al mío? Los dejare seguir y en la fusión buscare su eliminación

Taylor: Obviamente espié los planes de Clyde y descubrí que quiere planear la eliminación de 3 chicos que son de otros equipos, quizás le dé una ayudita usando a mi hermanita.-Este empieza a sonreír mostrando sus dientes y un notorio colmillo afilado.

Fin de confesionario

Clyde estaba volviendo a su cabaña y Taylor le dice algo.

-¿Estás buscando la eliminación de 3 equipos distintos al nuestro?- Lo dice de manera alegre mientras este le ve.

-¿Qué te importa idiota? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada, yo tengo una hermana y si lo que quieres es la eliminación de los 3 tengo una idea que la relaciona a ella y a nuestra primera víctima.

-¿Nuestra? Tsk, por favor, hacer una alianza conmigo es una misión suicida.-Clyde se burla de Taylor.

-¿Y dejar los datos de un plan al alcance de un peli azul carismático no lo es?- Taylor callo la boca de Clyde con esta frase.

-Tienes razón, vale es un trato. Clyde estrecha la mano de Taylor en forma de respeto

Confesionario

Clyde: No hubiera hecho alianza alguna con Taylor pero es alguien bastante inteligente y es muy bueno para ocultar que él es una persona carismática a vista de los demás, alguien en quien si se puede confiar, lo que lo hace un rival bastante peligroso, pero pude detectar que está haciendo una alianza de verdad, si me intenta eliminar ya las verá con la sangre negra

Tiki: Mi hermano me conto sobre un plan que tiene para eliminar a una persona de mi equipo, su razón es porque quiere enojar a alguien de otro equipo para dejarlo vulnerable y que este chico sea eliminado, honestamente su plan no tiene creatividad.

Fin de confesionario

Mientras estaban en la cafetería estaban las Ciber bailarinas, todos veían extraño a Onice por alguna razón la vieron más fría que cuando llego Tiki estaba jugando con el cabello de Oliver haciéndole trencitas mientras Stars reía.

-Tiki, si no te bajas de mi cabeza y dejas de usar mi cabello como si fuera el tuyo ¡TE PARTIRE LA CARA!-El gran Rhode estaba asustando a Tiki y Stars salió asustada de la cabaña, mas por Oliver que por la comida que se movía y comía el plato de Dexter.

-Algo raro hay con Onice, Dexter ¿Qué opinas?-Pier preguntaba a Dexter.

-No lo sé; creo que fue la comida porque no está haciendo nada, ni siquiera se está moviendo esta como si algo la dominara.

Onice veía a los demás mientras estaba aburrida viendo el piso mientras se veía desvelada. De pronto su sangre empezó a arder indicándole que debía irse dejando la cocina solo con Oliver y con Pier hablando con Dexter cuando llegan Leaf y Dimitri a hablar con Pier y Oliver se hace una conversación con Dexter.

Vera estaba viendo con unos binoculares el espíritu de Leaf detrás de su cabaña

-Asi que estás viendo que si te gusta el chico.- Funky ríe y Tamina ríe también cuando Leaf ve a Vera y le sonríe.

-No es eso Funky, es que le puedo ver un espíritu atrás de Leaf, parece ser una chica rubia.-Vera seguía observando a Leaf.- ¿Qué, no me crees? Pues toma tú los binoculares para que veas que si tiene un espíritu.

Funky tomo los binoculares para ver si lo que Vera estaba diciendo era verdad, pero la realidad era otra.

-Pues al parecer lo único que le ves al chico es su trasero.- Funky ríe y Tamina toma los binoculares.

-Tienes razón Funky, Vera, a lo mejor estas tú obsesionada por el chico.

Las 2 chicas ríen y Vera se queda en duda detrás de la cabaña viendo que Leaf se acerca y se ve el espíritu de una chica rubia con un traje apache y 2 alas.

-Tal vez su secreto tenga que ver con las cartas de Leaf.- Vera piensa eso y va por Leaf.

-Bueno, aquí está el segundo episodio de esta serie, el reto está por empezar mañana y hay muchas preguntas sobre el resultado y de los chicos ¿Qué será el espíritu del que habla Vera? ¿Clyde descubrirá a los 3 guerreros de corazón antes que a él? ¿Dónde puede estar el Chef Hatchet que no lo veo?-Mclean suelta unas lágrimas pero ve al público y dice ¿Quién será víctima del peligroso Trio D (Dunn, Donoven y Dunn)? Todo esto y mucho más sobre los chicos en ISLA…DEL…DRAMA…

Continuara

Otro capítulo ha acabado y les hare un trato para que sean felices, voy a hacer una votación el día antes de la fusión antes de meter a un OC mío como concursante extra, este OC no será de los que concursen sino de los que tienen una gran probabilidad de irse, el o la más votad será un OC oficial definitivo.

Ok y con esto me despido sin antes preguntar ¿Qué reto les gustaría que hicieran?


	4. El despiertaton

Se veía el equipo de las damas arpías, Leaf estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

"Sueño de Leaf"

_-Eres un perdedor.-Unos niños se burlaban de un chico de 7 años que perdió un juego de cartas._

_-Sí, ni siquiera puedes dejar de jugar cartas hadas.-Ellos pisoteaban sus cartas y veían que él era inútil._

_-Perdedor.- Otro chico le gritaba._

_Leaf solo se hallaba llorando en medio de la lluvia de la escuela, cuando una carta voló hacia él._

"Fin de sueño"

Leaf estaba viendo su cama, luego paso a ver a Dimitri que dormía en la cama de abajo y a Vera que dormía en la cama de arriba, Solo se pone su camisa negra y unos pantalones azules y sale de la cabaña a ver el mar.

-¿Sigues tenso por lo que paso el año pasado?-Sentía voz en su mente

-Sí, desde que eso pasó todo el mundo me hizo burla.-Leaf respondió

Dexter había despertado, eran las 5 y media de la mañana, Leaf no sabía que él estaba detrás de el

-¿Es muy duro llegar muy lejos y fracasar verdad?

-Se siente como si todo lo que hubieras hecho hubiera sido en vano.

-Y eso que en ese evento perdí antes que tú.

-Si.-Leaf responde pero aparece Chris y coloca una fila de 10 megáfonos y grita

-¡ATENCION CAMPISTAS, SALGAN DE LAS CABAÑAS AHORA!

En muchas cabañas, principalmente en la de las Ciber bailarinas se quejaban.

-¡QUE FUE ESO MCLEAN!-Craig le grita.-Casi nos dejas sordos.

-No te quejes.-Oliver estaba calmándolo.-El reto será peor.

-Tienes razón Oliver.-Mclean lanza su sonrisa burlona.- Pero corran al muelle, ahí habrá una comida de verdad.

-Porque presiento algo malo de esto.- Molly le pregunta a Clyde, pero este no le pone atención en lo más mínimo

Confesionario

Molly: Por alguna razón creo que conozco a Clyde desde hace tiempo.-Se pone pensativa.

Taylor: Con el equipo me llevo bien, solo espero ganar el desafío, y si no, buscar la manera de no ser eliminado. Ha.

Fin de confesionario

Tamina se junta con los chicos en el muelle.

-Esto…es…¡EL PARAISO!-Taylor y Tiki veían la comida, y junto con los demás fueron a comer.

-Después de una gran comida, ahora les doy el reto.- Mclean ríe y todos se asustan con excepción de Hugo, Ónice y Clyde y a los primeros 2 mencionados les llega una voz siniestra.

-Ahora les daré poder chicos.-La voz malvada sonaba- Úsenlo para ganar y eliminen al mencionado en su sueño.

-Si amo.-Hugo y Ónice veían un aura negra en su cuerpo.

-El reto de hoy será el muy famoso Despiertaton.- Mclean sonríe.

-En serio.- Vera lo ve.- Nos hiciste correr demasiado, comer como si no hubiera mañana y ahora vamos a dormir.-Le ve seria a Chris.

-Si-Le responde Chris

-Este tipo es muy bueno.- Stars lo ve.

-Y bastante como para una troleada así.-Pier lo ve.

-Así es, pueden pasear en donde sea.-Les pone un collar a cada campista en los brazos.

-No va a ser bastante importante.- Clyde lo ve.

-Creo que durara muy poco Clyde.- Tiki sonríe.

12 horas después

Se veía como Tamina arregla el cabello a Molly.

-Te aseguro amiga que te verás hermosa.-Tamina le sonreía a Molly

-Oye, ¿Qué opinas de Clyde?

-El chico con una apariencia de miedo, yo creo que es peligroso. Que le ves

-Pues siento que lo conozco.- Molly le dice a Tamina.- Él era alguien que conocía, pero la pregunta es de donde.

Con Leaf, Pier y Dimitri (12:30 horas)

-Muy bien, solo queda 1 rebanada.-Leaf ve que Dimitri y Pier están preparados.

-Así que.- Dimitri ve a los 2.

-Ya.- Pier ve a los demás.

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Todos caen piedra.- Piedra, papel o tijera.- Todos caen papel.- Piedra, papel o tijera.- Todos caen tijera

Así paso como unas 2 horas hasta que por fin alguien gano

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Todos caen piedra.- Piedra, papel o tijera.- Todos caen papel.- Piedra, papel o tijera.- Todos caen tijera menos Leaf que saca piedra

-Si gane.- Leaf sonreía y tropezó con Vera y se dio cuenta de que Stars se había dormido (C.B:5)

-Au, fíjate Vera.

-Tú deberías ser el que debería fijarse por donde va tonto.- Vera le responde mirando hacia abajo, ya que Leaf es como unos 15 centímetros más pequeño que ella.

-Pelea de novios.-Pier se burla de los 2.

-Hey, no somos novios.- Leaf le grita a Pier.

-Apuesto 15 dólares a que gana Vera.- Dimitri responde eso

-Al menos apóyame Dimitri.- Leaf le responde.

-Chicos.- Oliver aparece atrás de Dimitri y Pier.- Necesito de su ayuda.- Rhode arrastra a Dimitri y a Pier hacia el muelle.-Ya Leaf es toda tuya.

-De nada Rho…. ¡QUE!

-Supongo que eres buena onda Leaf.- Vera le sonríe.- Pero eres un tonto.-Se burla de él y este se va con ella

15 horas.

Molly y Tamina se durmieron (D.H: 4) en la cabaña, Kimi estaba despertándolas pero vio que era inútil así que les puso una sabana

Confesionario

Kimi: Parecían muy tiernas juntas ya que se durmió una encima de la otra. Así que les puse una sábana.- Ríe inocentemente

Craig: He oído un grito de 2 chicas. Me dejaron medio sordo

Fin de confesionario

Craig pasando por ahí ve a Kimi riendo inocentemente y luego de que esta le señalara lo que está.

-Eh, chicas, ¿Les damos espacio?

-Esto no es lo que parece Craig.- Molly le respondía a su hermano.- ¿Te acuerdas del beso accidental de Noah y Cody? Fue algo así.

-De acuerdo. Se va.

-¡KIMI QUE RAYOS HICISTE!-Le grita Tamina.

-Solo les puse una sábana.

-Pero nos hiciste ver mal.- Le responde Molly

24 horas

Del bando de las Damas arpías (Y Leaf y Dimitri) Kimi se durmió y de paso Dimitri (D.H: 2)

-En serio solo quedamos 2.-Leaf se sorprende y bosteza.

-Pensé que duraríamos mas.- Vera ve a Leaf.

-Este es un reto Clásico, sería muy difícil aguantar un día.

Con los guerreros nobles no había caído nadie, a diferencia de las Ciber Bailarinas que solo quedaba Oliver, Pier y Dexter. (C.B:3)

-Lo siento chicos ya no puedo aguantar el sueño.- Craig cayo (G.N: 5)

-Tampoco yo.- Elma cae rendida (G.N: 4)

-Vaya Mclean, estos chicos tienen sueño.- Adaiko habla con el.- Y si les cuento algo

-Vale.- Mclean se va

Adaiko saco un libro.

-Les voy a contar la historia de la fundación de Canadá.-Empieza a leer.- Capitulo 1…

48 horas 15 minutos y 3 rebanadas de pan con mayonesa más tarde.- ¿En serio tengo que decir esto, y mi paga?-El narrador cuenta hasta que Mclean le golpea y se cae la tabla que decía de esto

…Fin. Aburridos.

Se veía como muchos de los que quedaban despiertos habían dormido

Solo de las Damas Arpías quedo Leaf y Vera aun

De los guerreros nobles solo quedo Taylor, ya que Clyde entro en modo de reposo. (G.N:1)

Pier había aguantado demasiado, el problemas fue este.

-Lo…siento chicos.- Se durmió Pier y las Ciber Bailarinas perdieron.

Poco después de las 80 horas ya se habían dormido Leaf y Vera en su pecho.

-Taylor ¡HAS GANADO EL DESAFIO!

Taylor se levanta casi dormido y le dice a su equipo que gano. Clyde solo sonríe y Hugo también.

Cuando Leaf y Vera despertaron ambos se sonrojaron y se rieron tantito, pero 3 segundos des pues le dieron un increíble susto el uno al otro

Confesionario

Taylor: Sabia que lo lograríamos, nuestro equipo tiene a uno de los mejores miembros.-Se ríe

Vera: Me pueden decir que paso cuando me dormí.

Leaf: ¿Deben estar bromeando contigo verdad?

Fin de confesionario

-El equipo de las Ciber Bailarinas, las veré en la ceremonia de la eliminación esta noche.

-Chicos, han fracasado muy bien. Bueno perdedores así será la suerte. Habrá una ruleta esta definirá a 2 campistas para ser nominados a eliminación. Adaiko, te doy el honor de girar la ruleta.

La ruleta que solo fue vista por Mclean y Adaiko paro…

-Los 4 que sean mencionados, vayan a su cabaña y decidan a quien eliminar.

Los 4 chicos que se salvan son….

-Dexter.- Mclean tardo como 30 segundos en decidir que él se salvaría.

El suspenso dominaba la isla. Cualquiera podría ser nominado y los 4 los eliminarían

-Tiki.- Ella se va a la cabaña con Dexter.

Se veía a Stars asustadísima, A Pier desesperado y a Oliver aburrido. Ónice estaba segura porque la sangre negra la hizo alguien muy útil en el desafío.

-Oliver.- Él se va sin ver a nadie

-Stars andaba casi llorando pidiendo un milagro, Pier trataba de calmarse y Ónice estaba como si nada, confiada.

-Stars.-Ella llora de alegría y se va con los otros.

-Tienen media hora para decidir quien se va.

En la cabaña

-Chicos, esto es serio, tenemos que decidir quién se queda.- Dexter veía a Stars

-Ónice fue alguien muy útil en el desafío pero algo le pasa, Pier en cambio nos hizo perder.- Stars opinaba

-Déjame decirte que el duro más que tu.- Tiki se burlaba.- Para mí la que se debería ir es Ónice, ella no pienso que lo haya hecho sola

-Supongo que la eliminación más adecuada es la de Ónice.- Oliver habla.- Desde que se fue a fumar con Hugo actuó raro. Hugo tiene que ver con la eliminación, deberíamos probar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Tiki se pone de acuerdo

En la eliminación

-Muy bien chicos, la eliminación ya está confirmada y hemos venido a decirle que la persona que será expulsada de esta isla es…

Seguridad e Inseguridad, Ónice y Pier tenían eso, el resultado fue este

-Ónice.- Mclean habla y Adaiko la lleva al cañón la sangre negra se va de su cuerpo y se convierte en una esfera, luego Adaiko jalo el cañón y Ónice voló sin decir nada

-Muy bien, ya iniciamos las eliminaciones, ya se fue un miembro, ahora ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Qué pasara con el Chef que no lo hemos encontrado? Todo esto y mucho más en ISLA DEL DRAMA

Continuara

Acabo el primer episodio y ahora vamos a decir algo

En la fusión de equipos va a haber 2 personajes nuevos y uno de los OC al borde de ser descontinuados

Y ahora a los reviews

Sakaki-sam DXC 12345: Al parecer la entrada de Funky, Vera, Pier, más bien los nuevos te sorprendió ya que algunos tienen algo que los hace único a los demás, y ahora veremos quién de los que ya no están va quedar. Probablemente te quedes triste porque cuando Hugo sea eliminado muy probablemente ya no este.

Melanie Clarck: La idea de dejar a Dexter sería útil, Hugo creo que con el tiempo aunque no hay demasiados personajes como el, la idea de hacer su personalidad es jodida, así que el sí puede que no este. Gracias por decir que mis ideas son divertidas, es que yo hago que se me vayan de las manos las cosas, así soy yo xD

Adiós .3.


	5. El lado oscuro de Dimitri

"Sueño de Leaf"

-Tranquilo niño…-No estarás solo.- La carta aparece en forma de espíritu, era el de una mujer de 19 años, de pelo rubio, ropa de apache, alas angelicales y una cabeza de águila muy grande que cubre parte de su cabeza.- Yo estaré aquí para protegerte.

-¿Quién eres?- El niño lloraba y veía a la chica.-Eres hermosa.- Leaf se sorprendía

-Gracias por el cumplido, soy la Guardián Eatos.

-Mi nombre… es…

-Chris

"Fin del sueño"

Leaf dormía tranquilo, al parecer fue un buen sueño.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, los chicos despertaban para ver una comida no tan buena que digamos de Adaiko, este estaba preparando puré de papas, o eso creían.

-Ñam, ñam.- Funky hacia ruidos mientras se veía como era la única que comía como si nada.

-En serio esta niña la veo muy rara.- Dice Elma.

-A veces pienso eso.- Contesta Taylor.- No como tu Elma que te ves preciosa.- Esto lo dice Taylor y ella se sonroja y Craig los mira raro.

Confesionario.

Taylor: Ya asegure a mi primera víctima.- Ríe

Craig: No confió mucho en ese tal Taylor

Fin de confesionario

Acá con las Damas Arpía Tamina estaba contando la vez en que ella, Molly y Kimi se conocieron, Leaf y Vera estaban jugando vencidas por una pierna de pollo cuando Vera antes de ganarle a Leaf se come el pollo.

Lo único raro era que Dimitri no estaba.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Leaf le preguntaba a Vera por lo del pollo, ella no le intereso y siguió comiendo el pollo.

-Por esto.- Le da un golpe muy fuerte a Leaf con el hueso

Con eso solo provoco que las otras chicas se rieran de ellos

-Bueno, ¿Que opinan de Pier?- Kimi le sonríe a las chicas.

Y en la última mesa con un equipo un poco desunido por la eliminación de Ónice, Oliver vio lo que era la sangre negra y la examino un poco

Confesionario

Oliver: He encontrado esta esfera negra y la tengo en este frasco.-La esfera grita "Sáquenme"-Esta puede que sea la causa de la actitud fría y seria de Ónice

Dexter: Oliver me mostro el frasco y tratamos de ponerlo en un lugar seguro pero cuando volvimos solo vimos a Dimitri pero…

Fin del confesionario

-Ayúdenme chicos, un líquido como si fuera sangre me atrapo y está entrando en mí.-Se crea una esfera negra alrededor de él y se quiebra, apareciendo el

Casi toda su ropa se volvió negra, tiene una franja gris en donde antes era verde o rojo, La D se su símbolo paso a ser color rojo, su pelo se hizo negro y se creó 2 flecos morados. A parte de un extraño hexagrama en su mano al igual que Hugo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren idiotas?-Dimitri veía a los chicos de una manera fría.

Clyde vio esto y sonrió

_PARTE 20 DE 100 DEL PLAN "IMPURIFICAR AL PRIMER GUERRERO DE LUZ" INICIANDO PARTE 21 "DESTROZO" AMO._

Confesionario

Clyde: El efecto de la sangre negra es que hace que seas más fuerte, solo que el precio es que probablemente el mundo te odie. Y mi sistema funciona

Fin de confesionario

-Chicos.- Mclean aparece con su sonrisa alegre.- Jugaremos verdad o reto.- Sonríe

-¿Cómo?-Se pregunta Craig

-Así de simple, síganme.- Mclean los lleva a 3 troncos, cada uno con el logo de su equipo.

En el camino al bosque estaba muy cansado, los chicos se habían separado por todo lado. Leaf y Vera estaban discutiendo, Kimi y Tamina estaban llegando. Stars estaba viendo algo raro en Dimitri.

-Cariño, ¿Tienes algo?- Stars veía a su novio, solo que poseído, Dimitri estaba viéndola.

-Púdrete tonta.-Dimitri veía a su novia y la hi

-Dimitri, cálmate.- Molly le gritaba a Dimitri.

-En serio Dimitri, que mala persona eres.- Dimitri recibió insulto departe de Kimi y Tamina.

Clyde al ver esto llamo a un teléfono.

-Luego vuelvo.- Clyde le decía a Funky y a Craig

-De acuerdo.- Craig lo ve y piensa algo

-¿Craig, como será el reto?- Elma veía a su amigo.

Clyde ve que no hay nadie y llama a esa persona y ve a ese tipo

-El plan ha iniciado.-Clyde ve al tipo que le dio una inyección a Hugo y Ónice.

-Así es, el plan ha iniciado y hemos descubierto a uno de los 3 guerreros de luz, Dimitri Wheel, el guerrero del amor. Necesitamos al guerrero de la esperanza y al de la justicia.

La persona que llamo Clyde está recibiendo el mensaje.

-Excelente. Este sujeto es la próxima víctima.

Molly se sorprendió al ver lo que paso y lo que vio, más lo que escucho pero Clyde se dio cuenta de ella.

-Molly. No interfieras.- Clyde la empujo a un árbol y fue con los chicos de su equipo.

-Argh, me lastime.- Molly se paraba con dificultad y ve a Dexter.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Confesionario

Clyde: Me han confirmado que debo eliminar a Dimitri lo más rápido posible, luego iría por el guerrero de la justicia y al final por el de la esperanza.

Molly: Debo ayudar a Clyde de sí mismo, pero necesito a alguien que pueda apoyarme.

Fin de confesionario

En el lugar del reto.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy será su reto, va ser una partida de verdad o reto.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de divertido?- Hugo lo ve

-De que el reto será así. Nosotros estamos listos.- Mclean ve a los chicos.- Ahora veremos este reto.- Se ríe.

Todos se sientan en sus lugares.

-Muy bien, iniciemos.- Busca una ruleta y cae en Elma y en un símbolo de ángel.- debes responder eso o tu equipo tendrá una consecuencia.

-¿A quién le rompiste el corazón en la primera vez que rechaste a alguien?

-Rechace a un chico de 12 años

-Bueno, es un punto a favor.- Mclean sonríe.-Ahora el siguiente.- Cae en Dimitri en un símbolo de ángel.

-Dimitri ¿Tu amas a Stars?

-No.- Luego sus pupilas se volvieron normales.- Digo si.- Y vuelve a aparecer el Dimitri malvado cambiando sus pupilas de color.-No amo a esa perra.

Craig y Elma se quedaron impactados y Stars lloraba en el hombro de Tiki

-Wow, que drama.- Mclean sonríe y la ruleta cae en Molly y en un símbolo de diablo.

-Molly tu deberás entrar a esa portería y Adaiko te lanzara 5 tortugas mordedores, debes evitar que metan gol.- La lleva a la portería.- Yo me protegería tus 4 "cocos". Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Mclean ríe mientras hacía que los codos chocaran

Luego de eso Adaiko lanza con un palo de hockey 5 tortugas, logro desviar 2, solo que una le mordió un brazo, otra le dio un caparazonazo en la cabeza y la última le mordió en uno de los "cocos" de los que hablaba Mclean.

-2 puntos para las Arpías, y alguien lleve a Molly con un médico. Recuerden que para ganar tienen que aguantar más retos.

Han pasado 1 hora y esto fue lo que paso

Craig debía pelear con un oso en un combate de boxeo.

Resultado: Un ojo morado y un miembro eliminado del desafío

Leaf debía comer una ensalada de "zanahorias" (era chile) la comida de Adaiko

Resultado: Las reservas de esa comida de Adaiko para toda la temporada se acabaron. Ah sí y punto para Leaf y aprendió a escupir fuego como un dragón y ese fuego acabo quemando a Adaiko

(5 minutos después)

Kimi debía decir el nombre del chico que le gustaba

Resultado: Arpía eliminada

Hugo debía pelear con un león en una jaula.

Resultado: Hugo acabo en el hospital de la isla pero gano

Pier debía vestir un vestido de novia durante el episodio

Resultado: Sigue manteniendo el punto

-Está muy cómodo y no me hace ver gordo.-Comenta riéndose con Dexter

Oliver debía decir su pasado

Resultado: No lo dijo y de paso rompió parte del escenario

Y muchos retos más.

Del equipo de las Arpías únicamente quedaba Leaf y Tamina, En el bando de los Nobles quedaban muchos Funky, Elma, Clyde y Taylor

En cambio solo quedaba Dexter y Pier en las Bailarinas.

-Muy bien van 25 a 25 a 25 el reto para que ganen es este. Todo el equipo debe comer esto.-Muestra una gelatina.- El ultimo equipo en acabar esto será el que pierde.

Tamina y Leaf estaban comiendo y luchando no solo por el asco, si no que estaban agotados.

-Debemos acabar esto, animo Leaf.

-Lo siento Tamina, pero me cuesta comer más de lo normal.-Leaf cae derrotado.- Vamos Tamina.- Se veía la mano de Leaf.

El otro equipo no tuvo dificultades ya que Taylor hacía todo el trabajo.

Pero la sorpresa que Pier con un vestido de novia acabo y gano para el equipo con Dexter.

Pero otra noticia rompió la celebración

-¡DIMITRI ESTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO!- Molly patea la puerta con un vendaje en su cabeza. Iba en su moto y esta salió fuera de control y se estrelló.

Nadie fue a ver lo que le paso a Dimitri por lo que le hizo a Stars, excepto Leaf que dejo a Tamina sola y fue a buscar a su amigo.

Tras una larga hora de búsqueda lo encontró gravemente herido de la columna y estaba sangrando. Llamo a Mclean y estos lo dejaron en el hospital de la isla.

La eliminación se pospuso hasta cuando en 2 días dijeron los resultados de Dimitri.

Estaba llorando y arruinado literalmente, con golpes en el cuerpo y si lo que se mencionó no era tan triste para el motociclista, lo que le dijeron lo destrozo.

-Dimitri.-Eso fue lo que dijo Adaiko.- Temo que tendrás que abandonar la competencia.- Adaiko vio a Leaf que era el único que estaba aquí junto con Mclean.- Quedaste paralitico de por vida, no vas a volver a andar en moto.

Dimitri solo se fue en su silla de ruedas hasta el barco, una eliminación triste. Y ahora era la ceremonia de eliminación

-Bueno chicos, Dimitri esta eliminado y ahora la ruleta hará el destino de hoy

Mclean gira la ruleta y ya tiene a los 3 salvados

-De acuerdo, la primera persona salvada es…

Se veía los nervios y solo Leaf estaba viendo a Dimitri triste y este le sonríe a Leaf apoyándolo.

-Kimi.- Kimi se iba a la cabaña sin dar ninguna emoción por lo que paso.

La tensión seguía. Vera veía el espíritu de Leaf. Tamina veía como la mencionaban.

Tamina.- Tamina iba a irse a la cabaña pero antes llega Clyde.

-Paren la eliminación, tengo esta piedra roja.- Se la mostro a Mclean

-Olvide el asunto de las piedras.- Ríe Mclean.- Bueno ahora tu decidirás quien se va.

-Esa piedra tiene un precio, tenemos que dar a un miembro de nuestro equipo al de ellos y puedo eliminar a uno de ellos.- Da un silbido y Funky entra.

-¿A quién remplazare?- Funky ve a Clyde.

Los 4 miembros se veían asustados, Clyde era capaz de eliminar a cualquiera, a cambio, Funky la cambiarían a una de ellas o a Leaf.

-La persona que se va es.-Clyde hace un silencio.

-Molly

-Todos se habían sorprendido y entonces ella se va. Pero antes Clyde le dice algo.

-Es por tu seguridad, trato de protegerlos.

Antes de que Dimitri se fuera con Molly, la sangre negra volvió con Clyde, solo que con una piedra.

-La Piedra del Amor.-Piensa Clyde.- Necesito eliminar a los 2 que faltan

-Bueno, este episodio ya acabo, no fue muy interesante, con excepción de las eliminaciones, quiero pedirles sugerencias a ustedes por correo (PM) que envíen ideas de retos y den sus críticas para que vean a estos tontos sufrir.- Ríe Mclean y pregunta ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Les diré a los chicos sobre las piedras cambia reglas? Todo esto y mucho más en ISLA DEL DRAMA

Y hora de los Reviews

Sakaki-sam DXC 12345

LOL Ok, ya no voy a eliminar a Hugo, solo que puede que no gane o tal vez si (?) Dimitri se quedó paralitico, cualquier cosa puede pasar xD

Melanie Clarck

¿Eras la chica que me envío a Flora Snow y a Genevieve Black? Porque si no, no tengo la más mínima idea de quien puedes ser ok no XD

Bueno, solo diré algo, les invito a que vean estos Fics de amigos míos

Drama Total: Duelo Internacional

Drama Total Recargado

Total Drama Countdown

Total Drama: El Regreso

Adiós .3.


	6. David vs Goliat 170 m vs 235 m

"Sueño de Leaf" (Edad: 11 años)

Se veían como los chicos del otro día se burlaban de las cartas de una niña y Leaf le lanza una patada en el tobillo a uno de ellos.

-Niña ¿Puedo ver tu mazo?-Leaf le pregunta.

-S…Si.

Leaf a sus 10 años podía ver lo bueno que era un mazo o malo.

Luego de eso le anoto en una libreta una gran cantidad de jugadas que se puede hacer con su mazo y se la dio a la niña.

-Rétalo. Ganaras

-De acuerdo.- Le sonríe la niña

Tras un duelo de 15 minutos y 16 turnos la niña que le dio el mazo Leaf venció al chico que se burlaba de ella. Antes de irse Leaf la niña le hace un sobre.

-Toma, esto es para ti.

Leaf abre el sobre y ve que era un mazo de….

"Fin del sueño"

Los chicos estaban durmiendo y ahora Leaf estaba deprimido por lo de Dimitri cuando Funky lo asusta.

-Booo. ¿Te asuste verdad?-Funky se burla de Leaf

-Si claro je.

Tan pronto como vino Leaf con Funky ella vio a Leaf.

-¿Las hadas son bonitas o no?- Funky habla con Leaf.

-Si.- Sonríe

La chica nunca había dejado de sonreír desde que entro, e inclusive le contó a Leaf que fue manipulada por Clyde, pero a ella no le importo.

-Sabes, a veces pienso que Vera y tú hacen una bonita pareja.- Sonríe Funky y Leaf responde.

-Que va, no somos novios.

Tras esto aparece Stars.

-¿Deberíamos ver qué pasa?

Stars estaba llorando, su corazón estaba roto y no fue a ver a Dimitri cuando se volvió malo, es mas solo Leaf estuvo el tiempo en el que Dimitri quedo en cirugía

-¿Stars?-Leaf se acercaba pero ella le decía esto.

-Aléjate.- Stars lloraba.- Quiero estar sola.

"Flash back"

-Siempre estaré contigo Stars.- Dimitri quedo bailando con ella en el baile de preparatoria cuando Dimitri se iba a graduar

-Te amo Stars.-La besaba mientras seguía bailando, ella veía sus ojos y su pelo rubio arreglado

-No dejare que te lastimen.-Dimitri la protegía de unos abusadores luego de golpearlos

-Siempre te cuidare.- Dimitri estaba en el hospital cuando ella se rompió un brazo y una pierna

"Fin de Flashback"

Tras ver esto cuando Tiki llego y solo hizo una cosa.

Le dio una bofetada a Stars, Funky y Leaf se sorprendieron, aunque Funky se reía de eso como risas, Leaf lo veía como algo serio

-ESCUCHAME MUJER, TIENES QUE TENER LA FALDA BIEN PUESTA O TE PUEDEN ELIMINAR, ALGO ENPOSEYO A DIMITRI, LO VOLVIO MALVADO, TE INSULTO Y AHORA MIRA COMO ESTA, DEMUESTRALE QUE PUEDES GANAR SIN DEPENDER DE EL.- Tiki le gritaba, parecía molesta

Confesionario

Tiki: Ya sé que lo que le paso a esta chica es algo bastante lamentable, pero debe resistir, debe ver que puede ganar sin su novio

Stars: No saben cómo me siento, no por lo que me hizo Dimitri, si no por lo que yo le hice a el

Fin de confesionario

-Él siempre estuvo para mi.- Stars lloraba mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.- Yo nunca estuve para él, me dijo que terminamos hoy, dijo que era imposible que no esté yo pero que un chico, que considera como un amigo desde hace 5 días, si estuvo preocupándose por él.

-Hablaremos de esto luego.- Dijo Tiki.

¡PERDEDORES VAYAN A LA CANCHA!- Mclean avisaba por el megáfono.

Se veía una cancha de quemados y a Adaiko como árbitro y a una mujer de pelo morado de más de 30 años pero luciendo como una modelo como porrista cosa que sonrojo a Craig, Pier y Taylor

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Taylor.-

-De dónde sacaron a esa chica con asombrosos y enormes….-Craig iba a continuar pero…

-¿Asombrosos y enormes que?- La chica enojada ve a Taylor y a Craig

-Ojos, es lo que quiero decir.- Craig trataba de corregir su estupidez

-Ah, bueno pensé mal.- La mujer se reía mientras se alejaba,

-¿Pero qué hiciste idiota casi lo arruinas?-Taylor regaña a Craig

-Pero si eso hiciste cuando viste a Vera

-Que amigos más idiotas tengo.- Pier se daba una palmada en la frente por lo que paso.

-Bueno chicos, va a ser un torneo de 5 vs 5 en una batalla de grupos, el que gane llevara 3 puntos para su equipo, el que pierda 0 y el que empate 1, los que tengan más puntos se salvaran de la eliminación

Primera Ronda

Damas arpías vs Guerreros nobles

Se veía al equipo de los Guerreros preparado

-Venga, estas niñas van a perder.-Hugo se burla de ellos.

-¿Nos dijiste débiles? Nosotras los venceremos.- Tamina les presume

-¿Soy un chico saben?- Leaf murmura pero no le toman en cuenta.

"INICIO DE PARTIDA"

Craig fue el primero en lanzar el balón pero no le da a nadie, tan pronto como inicio, Tamina agarro el balón y le dio un fuerte balonazo a él eliminándolo

-Maldición, siempre soy el débil.- Craig se iba con los eliminados

Luego de esto Vera lanzo un balonazo a Taylor y fue eliminada al mismo tiempo que él.

-Vamos equipo.- Vera los animaba.

-Dudo que ganen.- Dudaba Taylor.

-Lo se.- Vera responde pero se le ocurre algo.- Hey enanito, a que no puedes derribar a Hugo.-Vera enojo a Leaf y este le lanzo el balonazo a Hugo y lo derrumbo.

-Si.-Luego se esto Leaf recibió un balonazo.

El marcador estaba 3 a 2, a favor de las chicas.

-Déjate perder pero que no se note la derrota.- La voz llamaba a Clyde y el lanzo su pelota a Funky pero fallo.

A diferencia esta si le dio

La cosa estab obviamente Elma no pudo aguantar, solo elimino a Tamina

Marcador final 2-0

Kimi y Funky estaban celebrando.

-Lo hicimos chica.- Kimi levantaba a Funky y ambas reían y sonreían

Confesionario

Taylor: Algo debió fallar, no debemos perder la próxima vez, pero eso no será problema para nosotros.- Muestra su sonrisa confiada

Clyde: Me avisaron esto. Ya sé quién es el guerrero de la segunda piedra, la de la justicia, solo que tendré que esperar unos días a que este indefenso.

Kimi: Me gustó mucho estar jugando con Funky.

Fin de confesionario

Descanso de las Damas Arpías

Leaf estaba esperando afuera a las chicas en el baño, él no tenía la mente sucia como para ir a verlas mientras se bañaban.

Eatos salió de la nada y vio a Leaf que estaba barajeando sus cartas

-¿Maestro? Tiene algo.- Eatos veía a Leaf

-No es nada, solo que estoy recordando lo que paso cuando las conocí. A mis amigas "Hadas de la fortuna".- Se veían a 6 hadas de unos 15 centímetros de alto de distintos colores

Fin del descanso.

Se veía a Clyde y a Craig hablando con un tipo desconocido.

-Señor necesito más poder.- Craig le habla al enmascarado de la sangre negra y lo inyecta y sus ojos se vuelven rosas y su pelo se eriza.- Gracias Clyde, ahora soy más fuerte.- Ríe diabólicamente.

Regresando con su equipo, Elma veía un aura oscura a Craig.

-¿Quizás le paso lo mismo que a Dimitri y a Ónice?- Elma razona y también ve que Hugo esta igual y que Clyde y Taylor hablan.

Confesionario:

Elma: Estoy en jaque, casi todos los chicos que están de mi equipos son personas con sentimiento y corazón oscuro e intenciones malas, creo que la única persona en la que puedo confiar es en Taylor.

Funky: ¡VAMOS GANANDO CHICOS! ¡SI SE PUEDE TRIUNFAR!-Ríe

Dexter: La cosa se está poniendo seria, primero Ónice, luego Dimitri y ahora Craig. Debo hablar con Clyde acerca de esto.

Fin de confesionario

La segunda ronda comenzó, los Nobles tenían que luchar con las Bailarinas.

Dexter empezó y lanzo un balón e iba a eliminar a Hugo pero Craig lo protegió y eliminaron a Pier

-Maldición.-Murmura Pier.

-Al ataque.- Los chicos menos Elma lanzaron sus pelotazos y eliminaron a Oliver y a Dexter.

Tiki y Stars lucharon con todo, pero apenas eliminaron a Taylor.

Ahora solo quedaba 1, todo dependía de Stars.- Hugo lanza un potente balonazo que le golpea el pecho y hasta escupe un poco de sangre.

Pero lo atrapo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Stars logro eliminar a Hugo.

Confesionario

Clyde: Esta chica me impresiono.

Sin embargo, ella recibió un balonazo en la cara de parte de él eliminándola.

-Y los Nobles ganan.

Solo queda 1 batalla.

Arpías contra Bailarinas.

Las chicas (Y Leaf, no olvidemos de Leaf) están asustadas por la altura de Oliver cuando empieza la ronda.

-Maldición.-Vera piensa.- Tengo miedo, pero debemos ganar.

-En serio.- Tamina ve a las chicas.- Chicas no perderemos.- Voltea a Leaf.- Debes ganar chico.

-De acuerdo.

Confesionario.

Leaf: Oliver es un rival gigante, más de 2 metros de miedo.

Kimi: Les demostraremos a los demás que ganaremos

Tamina: Esta va por Molly, lograremos eliminar a Clyde

Fin de confesionario

La ronda inicia Leaf elimina a Tiki rápidamente y Dexter derrota a Vera

Luego Pier elimina a Tamina y casi a Kimi.

Clyde estaba analizando la situación y elimina Stars a Funky y ella a Dexter

Stars le dispara a Kimi y le da un fuerte balonazo en la cara, sacándole un diente. Ella lo escupe y ve que sale sangre.

-Leaf. Argh.- Kimi esta adolorida de la cara.- Confiamos en ti.

-De acuerdo.

Leaf estaba muy asustado. El veía a Oliver y a Pier y a Stars.

Los 3 lanzaron un balonazo

Pero salió el espíritu de una maga "La maga silenciosa LVL 8" que controlo a Leaf y pudo evitar 2 balones y devolver uno con otro balón

-Ahora es tu oportunidad.- El espíritu de la maga le avisa y desaparece. Leaf elimina a Stars y a Pier

Pero se resbalo, la cosa la tenía jodida. Tenía a Oliver. Leaf rodo a su izquierda salvándolo. Se levantó pero el balón choco con su cara. Pero como portero de futbol logro atrapar el balón, pero estrellándose contra un bote de basura cayéndole la basura en la cabeza y el cuerpo pero atrapando el balón

Las arpías ganan y ahora las Ciber bailarinas van a eliminación

Leaf estaba regresando del baño, solo con pantalones y una camiseta y se encuentra con Elma muy preocupada y muy triste.

-¿Elma?- Leaf estaba preocupado, ella estaba seria desde que Clyde volvió con Craig y este tenía un lado oscuro

-Leaf necesito tu ayuda. Algo malo le pasa a Craig. Se volvió malo y Molly me dijo algo de 3 guerreros de luz y cuando Clyde elimino a Dimitri dijo que perdieron al guerrero del amor.

-¿Crees que sea uno de los 3?

-Hay 2 más, uno de la justicia y uno de la esperanza. Según ella. No estoy segura pero le creo. A parte solo puedo confiar en Taylor en mi equipo.

-Veré eso. Ten suerte, de seguro volverás a tener al chico que te gusta como antes.- Leaf le responde y se va.

-Gracias.- Elma ríe y luego se pone roja.- ¡ESPERA ¿QUE?!

En otro lugar algo malo le pasaba a Rhode, esta vez no era la sangre negra, al menos no de parte de Clyde ni del enmascarado.

Su pelo se desarreglo, sus dientes estaban filosos y sus ojos se veían con una mirada asesina. Saco un cuchillo y antes de alcanzar a Stars, Tiki lo calma aunque recibió una puñalada en el torso.

Stars estaba llorando y Tiki sangrando y Oliver al ver la sangre en su cara, se volvió loco y Pier le tuvo que aventar algo en la cabeza.

Era la hora de la eliminación y la ruleta giraba. Mclean dijo esto a la chica de rosa.

-Ronda Fontaine. Di los resultados, iré a buscar al chef.

Tras esto Clyde se fue sin dejar rastro y fue tras Mclean

Mclean estaba viendo que el chef estaba en una cueva y Clyde lo encuentra.

-¿A quién pensabas buscar?-Clyde lo encuentra y lo ve seriamente.

-¿Qué te interesa?- Mclean le decía a Clyde.

-Tú no tienes el control ya, yo trato de proteger a esos idiotas dándoles oscuridad uno por uno y encima Oliver ya tiene por sí solo.

-Sabes Clyde, me estas molestando, estas elimina…

-No te va a servir. Tengo la piedra de salvación infinita.- Muestra una piedra de color azul diamante.- Con esto no puedo ser eliminado por este episodio de ninguna manera posible, así que tu plan de eliminarme fallo.

Mclean estaba asustado y de repente saco un cuchillo Clyde y un grito se escuchó.

Ya solo estando Stars y Oliver en la zona de eliminación y los demás habían vuelto

-Oliver.- Hugo y Leaf estaban deteniéndolo.- Estas eliminado por tratar de asesinar a Stars.

Los internos, tratando de llevarse a Oliver lo amarran y lo tiran y se lo llevan.

-Bueno…. Esto… Este capítulo acabo.- Ronda jugaba con los dedos tratando de saber que decir.- Debemos encontrar a Mclean y traerlo aquí, mandaremos un equipo de búsqueda. ¿Podrá Elma salirse de su aprieto? ¿Clyde será eliminado alguna vez? ¿Qué pasara con el grupo? Todo esto y más en ISLA…DEL…DRAMA

Continuara….

No gano ARGENTINA

Pd: Bad luck Brian Higuain

Bueno, fuera del tema, vengo a decir que seguiré con esta serie aunque solo haya habido pocos reviews (Solo 1 y con suerte 2 por capitulo. Puto Mundial xD por lo menos no habrán 4 años de "Sos un boludo, ¿cuantas copas tenes?"-Un Argentino Ok no xD) Y ahora voy a comentar la gran cantidad de reviews que hubo.

Melanie Clarck: Básicamente definiste el capítulo así Dimitri se lastima y Leaf se preocupa- Dimitri se queda paralitico-Dimitri es eliminado y la troleada de Clyde a Molly XD. Te puedo asegurar que puede que Clyde y Molly ya no sean pareja a partir de esta historia, aunque le tome cariño a ambos, debería darle de pareja a otra chica, porque pienso que Molly debería quedarse con alguien como Dexter o como Hugo, porque Pier, Dimitri, Leaf y Craig ya tengo planes amorosos en ellos XD. Te aviso que Dimitri va a ser la maldita clave junto con un futuro eliminado para la final y la sorpresa es para quien apoyaran.

También Adaiko, el enmascarado y Ronda son importantes ya que su rol aunque no esté decidido hará los 3 gran cosa antes de acabar el Fic.

Adiós XD

Pd: Gracias por el caramelo xD


	7. El escape de la jungla

"Sueño de Leaf" (Después de la final antes de que todos se fueran. Edad: 15 años)

Se veía a un tipo como Clyde pero más adulto luchando viendo como un Leaf, con una apariencia oscura, con una camisa de metal, chaqueta negra de cuero hasta los tobillos, pantalones negros y botas metálicas estaba luchando junto a Clyde y Dexter y solo había 3 figuras indivisibles ante ellos. Esos eran sus rivales, sus monstruos eran de forma gigantesca, median más de 1 universo de alto. (Estos se veían desde una esfera usada como tele y esos 3 monstruos están en otro universo, se veían 3 esferas en el centro de cada bestia, la piedra del amor del amor, la de la esperanza y la de la justicia pero podridas)

-Sus puntos de vida son de más de 4000 cada 1.- Leaf veía como estaban jodidos ellos. Leaf solo tenía 900. Dexter 1100 y Clyde 450 y las 3 figuras tenían 5700, 4800 y 6900 LP

Y sus monstruos tienen 100,000 puntos de ataque cada uno, y encima un campo que les protegía de ser destruidos en batalla y 2 escudos de 4000 de defensa que evitaba efectos de magias y trampas y no podían ser destruidos en batalla.

Clyde veía como toda la batalla dependía de un marshmallon de Leaf que los protegía

No había esperanza.

"Fin del sueño"

El sueño acabo a las 5 de la mañana cuando una trompeta interrumpió a todos los dormidos. Estaban en medio de una jungla completa, cada equipo estaba en una cabaña distinta en distintos puntos de la isla.

Ronda Fontaine estaba en un helicóptero avisando de que debían llega a la Isla Wawanakwa

-¡CHICOS UN RETO, EL QUE LLEGUE A LA COCINA DEL CHEF GANA POR SU EQUIPO EL PRIMERO QUE LLEGUE NO IMPORTA EL EQUIPO Y EL ULTIMO QUE LLEGUE SIN IMPORTAR DE QUE EQUIPO SEA SERA ELIMINADO, CADA CONCURSANTE TIENE SU MOCHILA DE SUPERVIVENCIA!

De repente se mostró que estaban cada quien en 3 cabañas distintas. Leaf se despierta y ve a las chicas. Algunas estaban hablando de lo que harían y Leaf agarro la mochila de supervivencia de él yéndose sin aviso y cuando llego a una colina Vera lo encuentra.

-Leaf… ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado raro desde que nos despertamos.- Vera ve seria a Leaf

-No es nada, solo que quiero estar solo.

Confesionario

Vera: Leaf tiene algo, un problema y yo descubriré que es. Es mi amigo debo ayudarlo.

Fin de confesionario.

Empezó a llover, cosa que no fue favorable, menos para Kimi ni Pier que el camino los jodio a los 2 y ahora están caminando en el lodo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos buscar algún refugio donde escondernos?- Kimi le pregunta a Pier

-Creo, supongo que ya llegamos a uno.- Pier habla pero el hombre enmascarado aparece y Pier ve a Clyde con Hugo, Craig y Taylor siguiendo un camino.

-Dame a la chica o si no.- Saca una jeringa.- La oscuridad la consumirá.

Pier estaba en problemas, si hacia algo, Kimi podría volverse malvada pero el responde.

-No dejare que le hagas daño. Pier se pone enfrente de ella golpeando al tipo pero aparece otro con igualmente cubierto, solo que se le notaba que uno de los vidrios de los googles mostraba un ojo de un color muy claro casi sin notarse.

Esta atrapo a Kimi y atrapo a Pier y tristemente la maldad llego a los 2, solo que Pier vio que Kimi, sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-Púdrete idiota.- Kimi corre y sube con el grupo de chicos malos dominados por la oscuridad (Y Taylor y probablemente Clyde.)

-En ti Pier, el efecto se hará en 12 horas. Los encapuchados se rieron y desaparecieron con bombas de humo...

Pier estaba consternado, se puso de rodillas, quedándose sin hacer nada por una hora y estaba viendo que su fleco se hacía negro junto con todo su cabello.

Confesionario

Leaf: Últimamente me siento deprimido o agotado, ya no siento que el Show era divertido, espero que a Pier ni a Kimi les pase algo malo

Pier: Esto no es bueno, han pasado 3 horas y tengo un ojo negro y el pelo negro, la maldad me dominara, debo encontrar ayuda.

Fin de confesionario.

Funky y Tamina estaban distraídas buscando las orillas de la isla cuando se encuentran con ellos, estaban Kimi, Craig, Taylor, Clyde, Hugo y no se daban cuenta de que muy próximamente estaría otro más.

-Tomaremos otro camino.- Indico Dexter que llegaba.- Debo hablar con todos lo de tu equipo menos Kimi inmediatamente.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Tamina mientras casi los descubren a los 3 y Dexter las agacha.

Los demás los ignoraron, ahora la cosa era seria, solo quedan 15 campistas de los cuales 10 solo se pueden confiar entre ellos.

-Síganme.-Dexter lleva a Tamina y a Funky donde estaban Elma y Stars, no habían rastro de Tiki, Leaf, Pier y Vera.

Los chicos crearon un bote, debían irse ya a la isla, su travesía inicio.

Leaf veía a Vera y encontraron una piedra donde estaba escrito 3 caballeros

-Amor. Estaba un caballero con una chica de coleta atrás de el

-Justicia.- Había un caballero con otra

-Esperanza, había un caballero con una chica.

-Los 3 guerreros de la luz…. Nuestra salvación de un oscuro mal.

Leaf noto algo raro en eso. Vera estaba atrás del caballero de la esperanza y Leaf era ese caballero.

-No lo entiendo.- Leaf ve a Vera.- Yo… tengo que detener a Clyde, ya venció a Dimitri, ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo yo?

-Leaf.-Vera lo levanta y ve que es de noche y llega un lobo, ambos escapan corriendo cuando caen a un acantilado. Leaf cae al agua y Vera cae inconsciente.

Nadar fue muy doloroso para Leaf. Encima la isla era muy grande y él la logra llevar hasta una cueva que podían usar como refugio, pero para entrar tenían que pasar por un arbusto de rosas espinosas… logró pasar sin ningún rasguño, solo con la ropa rota y Leaf algo herido, tenía que acostar a Vera cansada y trato de hacerle respiración boca a boca.

Se dio cuenta de algo importante Leaf, seguía tratando de hacer respiración pero Vera se sonrojo demasiado al ver eso.

Luego de la respiración boca a boca paso a otra cosa, un beso, Leaf sin darse cuenta le robo un beso a Vera y tras 5 segundos, separan sus labios y ellos se ven

-Leaf….

-Vera…

Y volvió otro beso

Confesionario.

Vera: Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, un beso, un chico, me salva la vida, en televisión internacional, todo eso al mismo tiempo.- Vera chillaba de la emoción.

Tiki: Encontré a Pier. Saben que, que mi hermano se quede con Clyde, debo ayudarlo.

Fin de confesionario.

Ya era media noche. Tiki encontró a Pier pero era demasiado tarde. Pier se arranca su chaqueta, la camisa dejando verse una camisa de tirantes negra, se rompe las piernas del pantalón quedándose con el pantalón hasta media pierna y sus botas, también grito como si se convirtiera en algo, cambiaba su pelo de forma, de su clásico pelo con flequillo a un pelo tipo Yami Bakura.

-P…P…Pier?-

-El Pier que tú conoces ya no está aquí.- El Pier malvado sonreía.- Soy Dark Pier ahora.- Empieza a reír como un digno villano de película.

Tiki corre en búsqueda de Leaf o de Vera y cuando los encuentra Leaf esta como que en trance.

-Leaf necesito tu ayuda.- El espíritu de Pier estaba a lado de Leaf.- La oscuridad ha tomado control de mi cuerpo

-¿En serio?-Leaf ve al espíritu, viendo a Vera

-Les daré el camino, en cualquier momento llegaran ellos a la isla, aquí hay un pasadizo secreto por ahí.

-Debemos irnos ya.- Leaf indica a todos que vayan por ahí.- Corran

Leaf viene tomando a Vera de la mano, mientras Tiki los está ayudando a subir unas escaleras y alcanzan la cima. Llegando al bosque de la isla.

Tiki y Leaf corrían, llegando primeros, luego llego Vera.

-Las Damas arpías han ganado.- Leaf veía a Vera y le sonreía. Ella se sonrojaba.

Con el grupo de Clyde.

-Ya estamos cerca.- Clyde llama a un teléfono apareciendo un helicóptero donde se lleva a los villanos.

-Y lo que se supone que haremos será eso.- Craig le aclara a Clyde.

-Así es, la sangre negra dominara a toda la isla e infectara a los animales.

Clyde ve a Pier nadando hacia la isla y él llega a la isla.

-¿No tendremos problemas en llegar a la isla?- Kimi molesta a Clyde burlándose de él.

-Si lo que buscabas era enfadarme, no pudiste, llegaremos a la isla en 5 minutos, pero antes. Hugo dame la bolsa.

-De acuerdo. Clyde lanza la bolsa y lanza 3 granadas.

-Debes estar demente viejo.- Taylor opina a Clyde.

-Eso era para que no nos estorben.- Hugo le responde a Taylor.

Las granadas explotan debajo del agua destruyendo la balsa. Únicamente Elma salió hacia la isla, Funky y Tamina se quedaron en el agua, pero Dexter y Stars desaparecieron

Hugo ve seriamente a los demás y encuentra a Stars, implantándole la sangre negra, ella estaba cansada, por lo que el efecto fue casi inmediato, aun así no había llegado

El grupo de villanos ya entro, luego de unos 15 minutos había llegado Funky.

Tamina estaba buscando a Dexter, ella lo lleva bastante herido a la isla.

-Eh…. ¿Qué paso?

-Dexter, que bueno que estas bien, sonríe Tamina.

De repente llega un pasante. Un chico de 16 años, alto, delgado, tez nívea, ojos grises, de cabello rubio platinado hasta los hombros muy desarreglado. Usando la ropa de pasante, este en vez de estar haciéndole caso a Ronda, estaba persiguiendo a una ardilla.

Ronda le da un libretazo quedando una cama a lado de Dexter. (Nótese una escena de Soul Eater donde Maka hace lo mismo con su padre y Black Star xD)

-En serio, ahora lo que se hará es esto. ¿Quién no ha llegado?-Pregunta Ronda

-Stars no ha llegado.- lo dice Kimi cuando una Stars malvada entra dando una patada a la puerta.

-Ya llegue idiotas.- Stars, se sentaba en el hospital lanzando un eructo.

-Pues que bien.- Alardea de manera sarcástica Ronda.- Porque tú eres la eliminada de hoy.

-¿Y porque yo?- Stars se queja.

-Porque fuiste la última en llegar, espera hasta la noche para tu eliminación.

En la tarde

Leaf estaba sentado en el muelle y sale el espíritu bueno de Pier.

-Leaf, a partir de aquí, ambos tenemos 2 cosas que hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo soy el caballero dela justicia.- Pier afirma, y con todo lo que aprendí de Dexter he descubierto de que ahora deberemos pelear para tratar de ayudar a nuestros amigos.

-Hugo.

-Taylor.

-Craig.

-Dimitri

-Stars

-Kimi

-Clyde

-Honestamente no pienso que Clyde ni Taylor estén infectados.- Leaf responde.

Luego de eso, Eatos y la Maga silenciosa sale.

-Un mal muy grande estará presentándose.-Eatos responde y ve al espíritu de Pier

-Estaremos aquí Chris.-La Maga silenciosa lo ve

-Llámenme si necesitan a un francés.- Pier responde.- Soy un francés.

Confesionario

Clyde: El plan ya va bien, ya estoy en el paso 38.

Pier: -Empieza a reír- Estos tontos no van a ganar, yo hare que mi amo gane este torneo.- Vuelve a reír

Tiki: Es oficial, Clyde y mi hermano, acabara su reinado de maldad.

Vera: Puedo ver espíritus, ahora lo que debo hacer es ayudar a Leaf.- Se pone tensa.- Espero que no se vaya tan pronto después del beso

Dexter: Vera me conto lo de sus problemas y ese bastardo de Clyde va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Molly, lo bueno de ella es que ha sido eliminada sin convertirse en villana.

Fin de confesionario

Luego Stars fue eliminada, Dexter fue el único que vio su eliminación junto con Tiki.

-Hay algo raro. Una vez que se elimina a alguien, la sangre negra se va.-Dexter ve a Tiki

-Debemos resolver esto.- Tiki le responde.

-Bueno, este episodio ha acabado, los asuntos de la sangre negra están dándose a entender y ahora viene estas preguntas ¿Qué paso con Mclean y Chef? ¿Detendrán a Clyde y Taylor? ¿Qué pasara con Pier y los demás? Todo esto y más en ISLA…DEL…DRAMA.

Continuara….

Muy bien ya siento mejor el tiempo libre que tengo, puedo acabar un episodio con el tiempo libre que tengo en 2 días. Aunque debería poner los episodios ciertos días, para que no acabe terminando el Fic al final del mes XD

Si quieren saber cómo está la cosa esta así

Personas que no han sido impurificadas

Leaf Vega, Dama Arpía

Pier Leville (Solo espíritu) Ciber Bailarina

Vera Morrison, Dama Arpía

Dexter Slaught, Ciber Bailarina

Funky, Dama Arpía

Tamina Mitavi, Dama Arpía

Molly Molter, Dama Arpía (3ra eliminada)

Tiki Dunn, Ciber Bailarina

Elma Harrison, Guerrero Noble

Alex, Pasante Paseante

Pd: Casi todas las personas puras son chicas y solo hay 3 chicos que no se han vuelto malos

Guerreros de Luz

Leaf Vega, Descubierto, con su piedra y en juego

Pier Leville (Solo su espíritu) Descubierto, sin su piedra y sin cuerpo

Dimitri Wheel, Descubierto, sin su piedra, eliminado (2do eliminado)

Villanos

Clyde Donoven

Enmascarado

Taylor Dunn

Kimi Wong

Craig Molter

Hugo Rocket

Enmascarado

Oliver Rhode (4to eliminado)

Dimitri Wheel (2do eliminado)

Stars Johnson (5ta eliminada)

Ónice García (1ra eliminada)

Pier Leville (Solo el cuerpo está dominado por un espíritu maligno)

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Dejando así a 5 Damas Arpías, 5 Guerreros Nobles y 3 Ciber Bailarinas y ahora la pregunta es esta

¿Quiénes serán los 6 nuevos?

¿Cuándo se agregaran?

¿Quién será el siguiente eliminado?

¿Elma podrá confiar en Taylor?

¿De qué será el siguiente reto? (Esta vez ustedes eligen el reto)

Además de Clyde ¿Alguien ya sabe lo de las piedras de salvación y perdición? (La que uso para eliminar a Molly)

¿Cuál es su favorito a ganar y cual creen que va a ganar por estas cosas? (Pd: Solo puede ser uno para cada categoría y no solo por ser un Fic mío Leaf pueda ganar -3- )

Melanie Clarck y Sakaki-sam DXC 12345 les daré un premio a ambas, pero tendrán que esperar hasta en 4 episodios XD

Para cualquier otro, pueden meterme a 1 OC suyo, los datos me los piden por PM

PD: So Klose, but they Götze it xD

Adiós


	8. Guerra de pintura

Esta vez Leaf no había soñado nada malo, pero de repente se escuchó un gran temblor.

Mientras tanto Elma estaba afuera, viendo con tristeza el cielo mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos que pasaban, como el de verdad o reto

Flashback

Se veía a Elma reír con Craig luego del comentario de Pier

Fin del Flashback

O cuando en el Despiertaton estaba viendo la noche con Taylor

-Ganaremos, este reto, te lo aseguro.- Toma de la mano a Elma y ella se sonroja.

O cuando Taylor insinuaba que Craig y Elma eran novios

-Bueno Craig, no llevas ni un día en esta isla y ya tienes novia, deja que lo cuente a Tiki.

Elma piensa lo que paso en este tiempo y luego suelta unas lágrimas.

Confesionario

Elma: Tengo una idea que me ayudara a salvar a uno de los 2 chicos, pero no sé a quién ayudar ¿A Taylor, el chico que se cree bueno pero es malo? O a Craig ¿El chico inocente y bueno persona que paso a ser malo por querer ser más fuerte? Mi plan puede volver a Taylor bueno o a Craig

Fin de confesionario.

Dexter estaba con Tiki hablando.

-Pier tiene algo malo Dex, ¿Sera cierta esa leyenda?

-Temo que si es verdad, todos estaríamos en peligro.- Dexter responde.- Recuerda que si fuera cierta esa leyenda. Podríamos morir nosotros.

-¿Qué pasaría si los 3 fueran eliminados? En primera Dimitri ya fue eliminado, quedo paralitico. -Respondió Tiki.-Pier se volvió malo y encima, es de nuestro equipo. Solo dependemos de que Leaf no se haga malo porque si no ya no habrá esperanza.

Con las Damas Arpías, Kimi y Vera ya no estaban, nadie sabía, pero en realidad fue con el grupo de Clyde Kimi y Vera no se sabe a dónde fue.

Leaf estaba concentrado porque tampoco veía a Vera y la vio.

Su pelo era negro y estaba desarreglado.

Leaf trato de acercarse pero Vera lo agarra del cuello de su camisa (Aclárese que ella era como 15 cm más alta que el) y lo lanza a la pared.

-Te Odio con todo mi corazón.- Vera le dijo esto a Leaf, cosa que lo impacto

Leaf estaba consternado y recordó varios recuerdos de su vida

Flashback

-Eres inútil.-Un adulto le gritaba

-Perdedor- Una chica le habla

-Nadie querría estar contigo.- Un grupo de chicos le hablan

-Eres un marica por usar hadas.- Unos bravucones se burlaban de él.

Se seguía mostrando a él sentado ocultando sus lágrimas entre sus brazos mientras más recuerdos se acercaban.

-No estás solo Leaf.

Fin del Flashback

Eatos, La maga silenciosa, el espadachín silencioso, un marshmallon y un hada de la fortuna luz estaban a su lado.

-No estás solo, siempre puedes ser nuestro amigo.- Eatos le dice y los 5 espíritus vuelven a sus cartas.- Pier aparece.

-Leaf, compórtate, yo no tengo cuerpo. Pero tu si y debes disfrutar la vida. Si necesitas a un europeo llámame.- Ríe Pier y desaparece

-De seguro ya se motivó.- Dice Funky

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunta Tamina

-Digamos, que un amigo me conto.- Funky sonríe

Confesionario

Funky: Yo puedo ver los espíritus de duelo, Leaf los puede ver, los duelistas los pueden ver, lo que significa, que Vera es un duelista

Tamina: Quizás Funky sabe de cosas como esta

Fin de confesionario.

-Chicas.-Leaf las ve.- Hoy vamos a demostrar que el bueno le gana al malo, ganaremos este desafío.- Leaf motiva y Tamina y Funky aceptan.

En la cabaña del chef.

-Chicos.- Ronda los anuncia.- Hoy habrá doble eliminación y 2 regresaran.- Sigue anunciando.

-El reto será una cacería. Ya estamos decidiendo al cazador. Papá preséntate.

Se presentaba un tanque de guerra con un tipo armado hasta en donde no. Tenía armas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-Mi papa va darles con balas de pintura. Obvio ustedes no necesitaran protección. Ríe.

-SOLDADOS- Grita el padre de Ronda asustando a casi todos.- HOY TENDRAN UN RETO MUY FISICO, TIENEN 15 MINUTOS PARA ESCAPAR.

-Ok.- Molesta Hugo.

-¡QUE DIJISTE INTENTO BARATO DE REBELDE FUMADOR!

-Este quiero decir… ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

Confesionario

Vera: Todos aquí son patéticos, total, solo me he echado tinte oscuro en el cabello, y si preguntan por Leaf, él es un perdedor. No ganara este concurso, a parte yo trabajo para Clyde.

Clyde: Con Leaf ya más deprimido, ganaremos este reto y se ira de aquí el o Dexter ya que son las molestias mayores

Elma: Ya está, mi plan empezó

Fin de confesionario

Ya pasaron los 15 minutos de escape y la cámara enfoca una cueva en la que están ocultos Pier y Tiki

-Debemos estar callados y en silencio.- Piensa Tiki cuando Pier (Recuerden, es malo) la empuja de su escondite.

-¡CAPITAN, TENEMOS A UNA!- Pier le grita y escapa por un espacio muy pequeño que había en la cueva.

El padre de Ronda lanza un disparo en forma de cohete que mancha por completo a Tiki

-Jajajaja.- Pier se reía creyendo escapar pero no fue así. El gran soldado ataco con pistolas de pintura

-TOMA, TOMA, TOMA.- Pier recibió como diez disparos.- 2 CADETES ELIMINADOS.

Confesionario

Pier: Maldición.

Tiki: Te odio Pier, encima solo queda Dexter.

Fin de confesionario

Dexter estando ya corriendo en el precipicio cuando el padre de Ronda llega.

-MUY BEN JOVEN YA PERDISTE.-Lo dice el padre y Dexter lo empuja del precipicio y cae al agua.

Mientras tanto Elma saco un collar en forma de corazón, estaba buscándolo.

Y ahí estaba

Taylor estaba viendo a Craig cuando llega Elma

-Eh…esto.- Elma mete la llave en una carta y se lo da a él.

Elma se va mientras lo ve. Ella corre

-Espero que funcione lo que hice.- Piensa Elma.

-Aunque ya no esté la piedra del amor, yo creo en él.

Leyó la carta y vio el collar

La carta decía esto

"Taylor.

No sé qué te paso antes, yo antes podía confiar en ti sin problemas, no dudaba de lo que hacías cuando hacías las cosas bien o mal, eras una persona de sentimientos hermosos y no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero deseo que vuelvas a ser el chico carismático e insoportable que eras antes, el chico que hacía reír, el chico que me quitaba las lágrimas, eras como Funky y no quiero que ella te remplace, hace 5 años, eras un gran amigo para mí y ahora siento que te pierdo

Taylor… Yo te amo solo que no se si seguirás como villano o como un héroe para mí.

Atentamente Elma"

Taylor leyó la carta y apretó fuerte el collar.

Confesionario

Taylor: Elma…. Yo no sé qué pensar…. Pero… Creo que ya decidí, espero que mi decisión valga la pena…

Fin de confesionario.

Taylor estaba caminando y encuentra a Clyde en un lugar seguro (El padre estaba en el bosque y ellos en el mueble)

-Clyde, lo siento.- Taylor lo ve decepcionado.- Pero ya no voy a seguir tu juego, agradezco el tiempo que estuvimos como compañeros. Pero solo te pediré algo.

Taylor ve de manera seria a Clyde y este lo ve igual.

-Lo único que te pido es esto, no vuelvas ni llames a tus agentes para que vuelvan mala a Elma ni a mí, de paso, vuelve bueno a Craig.

-Te puedo cumplir las primeras 2 cosas, eres alguien que he considerado un amigo, no te lastimare a ti ni a Elma, sin embargo, los demás no estarán a salvo.- Clyde le afirma.

Luego un silencio se ve, Elma estaba detrás de ellos.

-Sin embargo, Craig no puede volver a ser bueno al menos de que nosotros 3 perdamos.

-¿3?- De repente Taylor voltea a ver a Elma y nota que Clyde yo no está.

-Taylor…

-Luego hablaremos.- Taylor veía a Elma.

En el bosque que ya parecía de pintura, estaba ya pintado por el tanque del Sargento Fontaine, Kimi y Craig estaban completamente llenos de pintura.

-Óyeme tu.- Funky sonreía viendo a Vera.

-¿Qué quieres perdedora?- Vera ve molesta a Funky

-Motivaste a Leaf, aprendió a que las zorras son silvestres.

Funky sonreía viendo a Vera, ella nunca se vio molesta, de hecho es la única de todos los concursantes que no ha dejado de sonreír aun en estos casos.

Luego vino el Sargento y lleno de pintura a las chicas, dejándolas estrelladas por el disparo en la pared.

-¡MIRA COLORES!- Funky reía aunque era eliminada.

Estaban en una colina de la isla Hugo y empezó una pelea de película japonesa con el Sargento Fontaine, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas de pintura que Hugo logro robarle. Logro desarmar al Sargento, pero de repente.

Un disparo de Hugo sonó, pero no había nada. Había acabado sus balas.

-Puta madre, esto no puede ser bueno.

Entonces una explosión de pintura sonó, manchando por completo de pintura a Hugo.

Solo quedaban Leaf y Tamina de las Arpías

Clyde, Taylor y Elma de los guerreros Nobles

Dexter de las Ciber bailarinas.

Pero como héroe de película de acción, Dexter roba una pistola y la carga con un cartucho suelto y empezó a batallar con el Sargento Fontaine y se le acabaron las balas.

De repente el sargento saco una escopeta y Dexter uso una jugada muy a lo Bugs Bunny. Poner un dedo en la escopeta para que no salga la bala y explote

Increíblemente funciono y de paso mancho a los demás, menos a él y a Tamina.

Y tras lo que pareció ser una pelea épica fue esto.

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen piedra

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen papel

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen tijera

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen piedra

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen papel

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen tijera

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán?- Elma pregunta a Clyde

-A decir verdad no lo sé.- Le responde

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen piedra

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Caen papel

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Gana Dexter piedra sobre tijera

-Las Ciber bailarinas ganan.- Ronda declara eso.- Arpías y Guerreros, ambos equipos perderán un miembro.

En la cabaña, Taylor estaba lavándose la cara de la pintura que tenía cuando entra al baño mixto y encuentra a Elma, saliendo de bañarse, la encuentra desnuda de no ser por su toalla. Su pelo corto, paso a ser uno mojado y largo

-Lo siento Taylor.- Elma ve casi desnuda a Taylor al ver que el pelo de ella era realmente largo y se lo ocultaba.

-Descuida, te ves bien hermosa.- Puso a Elma roja como un tomate y se tapaba las manos cayéndosele la toalla quedando desnuda y expuesta.

Taylor se quedó congelado, no sabía qué hacer, estaba viendo a una chica, desnuda y no, él no era gay. (Pocos entenderán a lo que me refiero xD)

Luego de darse un beso Elma y Taylor se dijeron esto.

-Te amo Taylor.- Elma le ve.- Sabes, pensé que no volverías a ser el de antes.

-Yo a ti Elma.- El la ve.- Pude volver a ser el chico de antes. Sabes

-¿Qué?- Elma estaba tan pérdida en su mundo que olvido que Tamina entro

-Te deberías poner la ropa.- Eso sonó de Tamina y sorprendió a los 2. Tanto a Taylor como a Elma.- Parece como si él te violara.

-Tan pronto como dijo eso, Elma saco a patadas a Taylor del baño

1 hora después en la cocina.

-Chicos, y es así, como decidir ser el buen Taylor.

Alex, Leaf, Pier como espíritu dentro de Leaf y Dexter estaban viéndolo

-Ósea, es decir, ¿Viste a una chica desnuda?- Decía Alex alterando a Taylor

-¿En un baño?- Pregunta Pier

-Y Tamina te vio, de seguro cree que la violaste.- Comenta Leaf Taylor se traumatizo

-Salvaje.- Dexter callo a todos de una manera fría. Y si traumaron a Taylor.

-¿No entendieron ni una palabra de lo que dije verdad?

Los 4 respondieron a un mismo tiempo en forma de no

-Hay señor, porque tengo amigos tan idiotas.-Taylor se da un palmetazo en la frente

Ceremonia de eliminación Arpías

En esta ceremonia el grupo estaba dividido ya, Aliados y Enemigos

Leaf solo conversaba con Funky y con Tamina.

Vera sin embargo veía a Kimi.

Estaban empezando a nombrar a los salvados

-Leaf.- Leaf solo iba quedándose en su asiento viendo a los demás

El suspenso comenzaba

-Kimi.- Kimi solo se fue de manera egoísta a su cabaña

Luego de eso Funky tranquila y Vera ya seria, la preocupada era Tamina

Era por esto

-Tamina. Y las nominadas a ser expulsadas son Funky y Vera, mientras ustedes deciden su resultado, pasaremos con el otro equipo

Se mostró la cámara de los Nobles.

-Elma.- La chica estaba viendo a Taylor feliz y a Clyde con cara de agradecimiento a él también.

La cosa estaba seria ya

-Taylor

Clyde no debía perder a sus seguidores, porque si no sería más vulnerable

-Clyde

Antes de pasar a la eliminación se mostró la cámara de un miembro del equipo de las Damas Arpías, era Tamina declarando la eliminada

-Vera, tú estás eliminada.- Así de simple lo dice Tamina.

Clyde no tuvo que pensar tanto.

-Craig, ya no me sirves, adiós.- Lo que había hecho Clyde era por su bien y el de Taylor, tuvo que eliminarlo, aparte le era inútil

Y así los 2 fueron eliminados

De repente 2 personas regresaron por 1 bote, y esas 2 personas fueron estos 2 chicos

Oliver Rhode había vuelto junto con Molly Molter

Cosa que a Dexter puso muy contento, principalmente por Molly.

-Bueno, este episodio ya acabo y tuvimos nuevas parejas, así como parejas que acabaron, ahora la cosa es saber ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Chris y Chef estarán muertos? Todo esto y más en ISLA…DEL….DRAMA

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Y aquí acaba el episodio de hoy con sorpresas inesperadas y eliminaciones aparentemente obvias pero son propósitos distintos

Y así está la cosa de Equipos

Damas Arpías

Funky- Heroe

Leaf Vega- Heroe

Kimi Wong- Villana

Tamina Mitavi- Heroína

Molly Molter- Heroína

Guerreros Nobles

Clyde Donoven-Villano

Hugo Rocket- Villano

-Elma Harrison- Heroína

-Taylor Dunn- Heroe

Ciber Bailarinas

Dexter Slaught- Heroe

Tiki Dunn- Heroína

Pier Leville- Espritu-Heroe, Cuerpo-Villano

La cosa se puso interesante ya que la reaparición sorpresa de Molly y Oliver al concurso, muchos lo verán inesperados

El siguiente episodio vean ustedes a 2 personajes nuevos (2 OC de mi parte uno conocido y uno nuevo). Y en el siguiente a otros 2 más.

Recuerdan que les dije que podría volver aparecer a algunos de los OC que había antes

Pues son estos los candidatos

Muy conocidos

Allison Husther

Earth Vega

Conocidos

Jessica Husther

Mariana Castro

Tan antiguos que nadie se acuerda ni puta madre de ellos

John Johnson (Antes Jack Peña)

Tom (Un campesino de mi primer Fic cancelado, iba a llegar a octavo lugar)

Mónica di Antonuccio (Gemela de la de abajo, esta era la de actitud cobarde)

Mery di Antonuccio (Gemela de la de arriba, esta era la de actitud valiente)

Keyla Gustav (Gótica, Ónice es emo (?) Integrante de una banda de Rock y primera pareja de Dexter iba a quedar en los 6 finales en mi primer Fic)

Nuevos OC

Bandit Cowboy (Solo imagínense al Vaquero Gagaga o a Dross (?)

Shark Stuart (Chico muy frio y poco alegre (Dexter 2 detected)

Bueno y ahora las preguntas

¿Quién crees que gane y quien ganara este Fic?

¿Quién crees que pierda y quien perderá este reto?

¿Quién quieres que regrese?

¿De qué será el reto?

¿De qué será el siguiente reto?

¿Cuándo empezara la búsqueda de Mclean y Chef?

Adiós .3.


	9. La busqueda del Chef

Sueño de Leaf (15 años)

Leaf estaba rodeado de un orbe negro, era como si el tuviera la sangre negra manifestándose dentro de él y de repente vio en parte su futuro

Estaba una chica desconocida delante de él, alguien desconocida. Ella no lo podía ver, pero el sí.

-¿Quieres saber quién era la persona con la que lucha esa chica?

-Basta por favor.- La chica andaba pidiendo piedad por los monstruos del desconocido.-Los estas lastimando demasiado.- El usaba un efecto desconocido, él le podía quitar 500 de ataque a un monstruo y que su rival pierda 500 LP.-¡BASTA LEAF!

La chica tenia 1900 LP y Leaf 1200

De repente Leaf escucho, era él.

-Así es Leaf, eres tú. Y si, también soy yo.- El chico aparecía, era un Leaf mucho más serio, con un cabello un poco más largo y desarreglado y con su fleco que tenía, no se veía nada de su cara, excepto de la nariz hacia abajo y sus ojos, también era algo sorprendente que este Leaf tuviera en el cuello la piedra de la esperanza como colla. La ropa de ese Leaf era una chaqueta de cuero gris oscuro con unas tuercas, una camisa negra y pantalones grises.

-Yo soy tú y yo soy tu oscuridad Leaf, no hay nada que puedas hacer ya que lastimaras a los que amas.- Lo decía con una voz siniestra el Leaf malvado y todo se vuelve en oscuridad y aparecen la imagen de 7 personas, con una vestimenta de emperadores solo que malvados, increíblemente conocía bien a 4 de ellos y más curioso lo hace todo que cada uno tiene un color del arcoíris

(Fin del sueño)

Leaf despierta bruscamente con ese sueño eran las 2:30 de la mañana. La única despierta era Tamina, Leaf se le mira atónito.

Flashback.

Se mostraba a una emperatriz con una piel verde y una coraza blanca en el centro, así como protector en forma de armadura en todo el cuerpo que no dejaba ver la boca y unas botas y guantes sin dedos blancos, esta emperatriz tenía el pelo largo verde oscuro con esmeraldas en él, debajo de los ojos tenía unas líneas moradas que llegaban hasta el cuello y creaba un collar con una esmeralda.

-Emperatriz del caos, Esmeralda Mitavi.-Leaf ve a Tamina

-Tienes razón.

Fin del flashback

Leaf ve a Tamina que le confiesa la verdad mientras un brillo verde la transforma en lo que él vio en el sueño

-Es cierto, yo soy una de los 7 emperadores del Caos.- Tamina ve a Leaf, nosotros debemos controlar el mundo, pero eso sería a costa de mucho, por esto. Muestra una carta "Numero 103: Ragna Zero" Casi siempre matamos al que vencemos, y si no es al revés.

-Cierto-. Leaf recuerda haber perdido contra un tipo así de color amarillo cuyo cuerpo era amarillo.

Lo recordaba, era un tipo de cuerpo amarillo y un protector de cuerpo como el de Tamina así como botas y guantes, pero este tenía una bata sin mangas blancas así como un pelo tipo Saiyajin naranja con topases y con un protector en los ojos

Leaf recordó lo que paso, pero dejo de recordarlo cuando vio algo llegar, a su vez Tamina se volvía normal

Estaba llegando un bote con 4 chicos, 2 chicos y 2 chicas

El primer chico tenía una mirada fría y seria, con una chaqueta de cuero morada, camisa azul, pantalón de mezclilla y sandalias negras, su pelo era azul y muy largo, pero despeinado sus ojos eran azules. El chico era de piel blanca y se le notaba una altura promedio

El segundo era simple, chaqueta corta verde, camisa negra, pantalones verdes, zapatos azules, el pelo de este era castaño, pero simple y corto, era blanco y sus ojos verdes lo complementaban, hablando ahora él era un chico despreocupado

La tercer chica era mediana, buen cuerpo, piel blanca promedio, pelo muy largo tomado en una trenza de color castaño claro y ojos verde agua, tenía un tatuaje de color azul diamante. Vestía una polera sin mangas verde, pantalones ajustados negros, botas de cuero sintéticas de color café y una flor blanca en su cabello.

La cuarta chica era de una piel pálida, cabello negro largo y ondeado suelto en una cinta azul marino, ojos azul marino, era de estatura normal con peso promedio y curvas pronunciadas. Ella trae un top blanco con flores azules, un abrigo delgado y abierto de lana azul, pantaloneta blanca hasta la rodilla y unas balerinas azul marino.

Llego hasta la isla el bote con los 4 nuevos.

-Espero que este viaje valga la pena. Aclaraba el chico de carácter frio. Y su nombre se muestra.

Shark Claws, 17 años.

-Yo con este viaje recuperare al chico que amo.

Clarisse Sullivan, 16 años

-Yo creo que lo valdrá viejo.

John Johnson, 18 años

-No me imagino la de animales que habrán.

Carly Stone, 16 años

-Bueno chicos, vamos a hacer esto. Todos estarán disueltos.-Ronda aclaraba esto y de repente las cabañas se destruyeron. Y se añadieron 4 casas

Una era de primera clase, con lujos para sobrar

La segunda era regular, una buena casa para los humildes

La tercera era una cabaña normal

Lo cuarto era una cabaña casi destrozada pero firme.

-Muy bien los 4 nuevos, le mostrare estas 4 imágenes. Les muestra unas tablas con los nombres y descripción física y ropa de cada chico y chica.

Y ahora Ronda dijo esto.

-Los nuevos podrán elegir sus equipos de nuevo.

Les dio un orden

Shark decidió primero.

-Elegiré a Taylor.- Taylor se levantaba mientras iba con su compañero

Clarisse decidió.

-Yo elegiré a mi Hugo-kun.- Ella decía a Hugo como si fuera una típica chica anime mientras los demás poseídos se burlaban de él.

-Y pensar que ella se puede sentar normalmente.- Pier murmuraba riéndose mientras salía el espíritu de la Maga Silenciosa sale y le da un golpe con su báculo.

-Eres un pervertido sabes.- La maga lo regaña.

-¡Hey!- Pier le grita con un chipote en la cabeza.- Al menos tú no necesitas recuperar tu cuerpo.

John decidió.

-Oliver.- John con una actitud muy calmada acepto a Oliver en su equipo

Carly decidió.

-Dexter.- El pasa normalmente.

Y así se decidió a cada compañero

Shark decidió a Taylor, a Tiki y a Kimi como los Ojos Azules

Clarisse decidió a Hugo, a Molly y a Pier como los Trucos Fantasmales

John decidió a Funky, a Elma y a Oliver los Dragones Reinantes

Carly decidió a Clyde, a Leaf, a Dexter y a Tamina los Héroes Elementales

-Muy bien chicos ahora vamos a ver este reto.

Se ponen 2 letreros del típico Se Busca, uno con una foto de Chris Mclean y la otra foto es del Chef Hatchet

-Su reto será encontrarlos. El que encuentre a Mclean y al Chef

La búsqueda de Mclean inicio

En una cueva Shark estaba con Kimi buscando en un cuarto oscuro, Tiki y Taylor estaban buscando en unos espacios a los 2, encontraron un fragmento de ropa chef dirigiéndose al bosque

-Creo que podemos encontrarlo, no deben estar muy lejos.-

-La realidad lo dudo Taylor.

Shark sin embargo solo veía de manera fría a los demás.

-Los alcanzo luego, revisare la cueva con Kimi.

Kimi y Shark se convierten en 2 emperadores

El cuerpo de Kimi era celeste, su pelo se puso demasiado largo, le crecieron diamantes en el pelo, al igual que el de topases y Tamina su armadura era la misma, solo que con una máscara de carnaval blanca y con unas tipos alas azules, la sangre negra se esparció de ese lugar.

El de Shark era azul más oscuro, su pelo solo creció unos centímetros y salieron zafiros de ahí, la armadura era igual solo que sus tonos eran dorados, dando a referencia como líder, así como le salió una falda larga que tenía códices inentendibles para un humano

Diamante Wong y Zafiro Claws pero volvieron a ser normales.

Clyde se había anticipado a tomar información de ellos

Confesionario

Clyde: Ahora debo anticiparme a esto de los Emperadores del Caos, ya aparecieron y debo encargarme 1 por 1 por eliminarlos.

Fin de confesionario.

John y Elma estaban buscando en zonas destrozadas de la isla y encuentran un mensaje.

"Cuidado D"

John no entendía nada, pero Elma logra comprender esto

-Clyde tiene que estar detrás de esto.- Piensa Elma.

-Oye, creo que encontré algo que puede servirnos.- John encuentra un collar de dientes igualito a uno que tenía Mclean

Elma ve el collar y ve hacia la zona destrozada.

-Trae a Funky y a Oliver, ya encontré una gran clave.

Con Carly y los demás.

- ¿Clyde? ¿Dónde estás?- Carly preguntaba por Clyde.

-No lo encuentro, pero encontré el gorro del Chef.-Leaf veía a Carly mientras el espíritu de Eatos aparecía atrás de él.

-Maestro, deberíamos ir por la izquierda.-Eatos le sugiere a Leaf esto.

Leaf les indica el camino a los chicos y encuentran lo que parece ser un hombre muy herido, era el Chef pero no podía decir nada porque alguien estaba detrás de los chicos.

-Ni se te ocurra Hatchet.-Clyde lo veía de manera seria pues el fue el que lo lastimo seriamente casi al inicio de la serie

Flashback del Chef

(En las cabinas.)

-A ver chico hada por ahí, la Dj por allá, la peli rosada por acá.-El chef veía todas las pantallas que estaban relacionadas con el bosque les estaba saliendo una letra.

"HE VUELTO POR TI"

El Chef se asustó y antes de poderle decir algo por teléfono a Mclean una sombra siniestra llego atrás de él y le dio la paliza de su vida.

PARTE 13 DE 100 DEL PLAN "INMOVILIZAR PRIMER SUJETO COMPLETADO" INICIANDO PARTE 14 "RELACIONARSE CON LOS DEMAS" AMO.

Fin del Flashback

Todos vieron asustados a Clyde y la ve de manera seria a todos y miro con una mirada fulminante a Tamina

Confesionario

Leaf: De acuerdo, creo que ya sé quién fue el que hizo todo el complot del Chef.

Tamina: Creo que Clyde ya descubrió mi identidad.

Clyde: Un equipo lleno de blancos, a alguien a quien puedo manipular, otro a quien puedo insertarle la sangre negra, al caballero de la esperanza y a una emperatriz del caos, me saque la lotería

Fin del confesionario

Pero sin embargo hubo otra noticia que sorprendió a todos.

-No soy novia de Hugo ni mucho menos te está poniendo los cuernos.- Molly le estaba respondiendo a Clarisse.

-Sé que me quieres quitar a mi Hugo-kun.- Clarisse le estaba haciendo puchero.

-Tranquilo guapa, siempre me tendrás a mi.- La versión malvada de Pier hablaba por el (Aunque uno es chistoso y pervertido, el malo es burlón y suele ligar)

-Tú no te metas con mi chica.- Hugo levanta a Pier de su camisa.- Puede que ambos seamos malos pero ella está a otro nivel.

De la nada llega un relámpago explotando en donde estaban los chicos. Clarisse y Molly lo pudieron evitar, Hugo y Pier no.

Se quitó el humo del impacto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Leaf y el equipo estaban regresando al Chef al campamento cuando algo paso, Carly vio bruscamente y Clyde también.

-Ah.- Se escuchaba un gran grito de dolor de parte de Pier y por alguna razón, su espíritu desapareció.

Volviendo al humo

Hugo y Pier que por alguna razón estaba con el pelo rubio y su flequillo y su ropa antes de ser malvado yacían en el piso y tras unos 30 minutos de que todos los equipos inclusive Ronda y Adaiko llegaran Hugo se levantó solo que muy débil pero Pier no reaccionaba, causando un miedo en muchos, Clarisse estaba casi llorando, Leaf andaba gritando por auxilio, Clyde veía a manera de sorpresa lo sucedido. En fin, nadie hablo hasta que el Chef grito.

-¡AUN LADO MOCOSOS, DEBO LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL DEL CAMPAMENTO!

2 horas después

Tamina, Leaf, Clarisse, Clyde, Kimi, John y Shark se quedaron a ver el estado de Pier

-Espero que se recupere pronto.- Kimi veía preocupada a Pier.

-Lo dudo.- Decía Hugo saliendo de su cuarto de hospital con un vendaje muy serio en su espalda y su cuerpo.

-Por favor Hugo-kun, no te pongas así.-Clarisse sonreía a Hugo

Hugo solo veía de manera seria a todos, sabía que algo malo pasaría

Y paso…

El Chef veía de manera seria a todos, como paso cuando Dimitri quedo paralitico y se quedó viendo seriamente a Leaf.

-Chicos ¿Se acuerdan de lo de Dimitri?

Obviamente solo Leaf lo había visto.

-No me vaya a decir que…

-No chico.- El chef aclaraba.- Pier paso por algo peor.- Él estaba a punto de ver sus gráficos.- Se quedó en coma.

Todos se sorprendieron, Kimi empezó a llorar mientras caía rendida de rodillas mientras todos se iban dejando a Kimi, Tamina, Shark y Leaf solos y de repente se vio esto.

-Esto es como el tratado de paz de los Guerreros de la luz y los Emperadores del caos.- Tamina piensa.

Se veía una perspectiva de lo que pasaria, pero Leaf y Pier como caballeros junto con los emperadores con sus formas del caos.

Empezó a llover afuera en la isla y salió un rayo pero únicamente con Kimi, Tamina y Shark como Emperadores del Caos

Luego los demás ven a Ronda, con excepción de los que estuvieron en el hospital.

-Muy bien, como solo encontraron al Chef, los héroes elementales ganaron el desafío y como Pier fue eliminado así que….

-Yo…. Yo…- Kimi ve triste el suelo.

-Yo renuncio.- Hubo una voz que sorprendió a todos.

Dexter había renunciado al programa mientras se iba al bote.

-Oh, antes de irme, Molly… Espero que ganes la final o que al menos llegues bastante lejos porque quiero aclararte algo.- Dicho esto Dexter se fue cuidando la camilla de Pier y Leaf vio a Dexter por un segundo.

Como uno de los emperadores.

Confesionario

Leaf: Primero Clyde como villano, luego la desaparición de Mclean y el Chef, luego la sangre negra y ahora debemos lidiar con 7 emperadores, de los cuales 1 ha sido eliminado. Pienso renunciar.

Fin de confesionario

-Bueno este episodio ha acabado y la pregunta es esta ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Qué será de los chicos? Descubran todo esto y más en ISLA…DEL…DRAMA…

Continuara

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Y aquí capaz les aseguro que muchos se sorprenderán con las 2 eliminaciones (Solo les va a importar la de Dexter xD) Ya que ambos eran favoritos, y este Fic ya está siendo una enseñanza de nada es lo que parece XD

Ya van 4 nuevos los que aparecen y ahora las cosas son nuevas, ya que ahora imagínense los que quedan y sus bandos XD

Si preguntan por cómo están las cosas están así

Héroes actualmente

-Leaf Vega

-Clarisse Sullivan

-John Johnson

-Molly Molter

-Oliver Rhode

-Carly Stone

-Funky

-Tiki Dunn

-Taylor Dunn

-Elma Harrison

Villanos actualmente

-Hugo Rocket

-Clyde Donoven

Emperadores del caos restantes

-Tamina Mitavi

-Kimi Wong

-Shark Claws

-3 más desconocidos

-Dexter Slaught (Eliminado)

Y ahora como se dice, ya han acabado casi con los malos dejando solo a Hugo y a Clyde cosa que será difícil ya que ambos han sido villanos desde casi inicio de temporada XD Ahora con los emperadores del caos

Ahora las preguntas

-¿Quién ganara?

-¿Quién perderá?

-¿Habrán nuevas parejas a partir de aquí?

¿Quién será el próximo infectado por la sangre negra?

¿Quiénes serán los 7 emperadores del Caos?

¿Encontraran a Mclean?

Adiós .3.


	10. Los 7 emperadores y la esperanza perdida

Sueño de Leaf (edad desconocida)

-No puedes hacer nada Leaf.- La voz le habla mientras él está dentro del orbe negro.

En ese orbe había muchos espejos con cada concursante de la isla y el equipo de producción

-¿Quién eres tú?-Leaf responde y esa oscuridad aparece.

Los espejos de cada eliminado se rompen y los demás se quiebran sin romperse

-Yo…soy….soy…

-¡YA DIME QUIEN ERES!

-Yo soy oscuridad, miedo, maldad.- La oscuridad se revela.- Yo…soy…tu.-La sombra se revela a Leaf

-No…no puede ser.- Leaf ve con miedo a su contraparte malvada.

Fin del sueño

Leaf despierta y va al muelle.

Viendo el piso ve su reflejo, tanto el cómo su ropa ha cambiado.

Se ve en el subconsciente de Leaf a 2 de ellos.

-Sabes Leaf, yo soy tu oscuridad y hasta que superes tu trauma del pasado no te dejare volver a ser el de antes.

Clyde estaba recibiendo una llamada y Carly lo veía

-Ya no me sirves Clyde, eres libre.- El jefe de Clyde lo llamaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ya solo eres chatarra y me temo que como no ganes este concurso, morirás por mis agentes.

-¿Tienes que estar bromeando verdad? No sabes todo lo que hice para estar aquí, deje paralitico a un chico, deje en coma a otro, infecte como a 8 personas, descubrí que los emperadores del caos volvieron, tengo la piedra del amor y la de la justicia.

-Vera me informo que el último sujeto está demasiado desanimado, lo cual el creo su propia sangre negra al estar en contacto con Vera.

-Voy a hacerte caer.-Clyde le gritaba

-Ni lo creas Donoven, si lo haces. Nuestra hermana muere.

-¡CLYDE!-La voz de una chica sonaba por el teléfono.

-¡AL CARAJO CONTIGO!- Clyde destruye su teléfono aventándolo a la pared despertando a Tamina y atrayendo la atención de Leaf.

Todos ya adentro vieron que Clyde salía de su cuarto, solo que su ropa diferente, ahora era una camisa negra con un estampado de llamas, unos pantalones azules, guantes protectores negros, tenis negros y protector de los hombros, así como su pelo largo en coleta.

-Ese idiota me las va a pagar.- Carly veía a Tamina y a Leaf confundidos no solo por lo que grita Clyde si no por la seriedad y el cambio de ropa de Leaf

Confesionario

Tamina: Creo que nuestro equipo está en completo desorden, todos afectados por la eliminación de Dexter, luego quedo en coma Pier y al final Leaf parece que se volvió malvado.- Escucha unos gritos afuera.- ¿Clyde?

Carly: Honestamente, solo puedo confiar en Tamina las cosas ya son problemáticas y ahora con un chico rebelándose ante quien sabe quién y otro que ya se volvió malo, la cosa esta dura para todos.

Fin de confesionario.

Funky veía algo raro un aura oscura en Leaf viendo hacia a un chico que estaba vestido con un traje completamente negro viendo a Clyde.

-Muy bien Clyde.- Decía el chico.- Te diré todo lo que se de tu hermana si me ganas, si no.- Se crea un portal y misteriosamente Tiki es transportada ahí y es encadenada, a su vez a los 3 les sale un collar en cada codo y rodilla, así como en sus tobillos y en su cuello.- Ella sufrirá.

-Así que no me dejas otra opción.- Ríe Clyde.- Bueno iniciaremos, toma el primer turno.

-De acuerdo.- Se ríe de manera psicópata.

Inicio de duelo (Solo pocos entenderán esto ah sí, el Deck de Clyde es Made in Leaf)

Turno 1. Desconocido

-Invoco a 1 Discípulo de Ra y por su efecto puedo invocar otros 2 más de mi baraja.- Ríe el sujeto y barajea su mazo.

-Acabo mi turno con 2 cartas bocabajo.

Desconocido. Mano: 2

Turno 2. Clyde.

-Robo. Activo mi carta mágica Destino Final que por descartar 5 cartas de mi mano puedo destruir todo el campo y nuestras manos.- Clyde ve como todas las cartas que estaban del lado del desconocido eran eliminadas.

-Imposible.- El desconocido se asustó.- Porque destruirías toda tu mano solo para destruir mi campo y mano

Funky se sorprendió.- Creo que ya se lo que significa.- Funky ve a Clyde.

-Puedo invocar ahora de mi cementerio a un Guerrero Arquidemonio, y revivo a Guerrera Arquidemonio Ónice

Se veía a Ónice con una ropa desgastada y con unas 2 espadas de oscuridad.- Ataque: 400 Defensa: 0 Nivel: 6

-¿Para qué revivirías a un monstruo tan débil?-El desconocido se ríe.

-Simple este monstruo puede atacar tantas veces haiga monstruos en nuestros cementerios.

Leaf cuenta cada monstruo en los cementerios.

-Clyde tenía 4 y el desconocido tiene 3. ¡Va hacer un daño de 2800 de daño!

-No solo es eso Leaf, mis 4 monstruos son Guerreros Arquidemonio y cada monstruo le da una suma de 300 puntos de Ataque a Ónice. Pero solo serían 3 golpes. Ataque: 1600.

-4800 de daño.- El tipo se asustó y recibió 3 golpes.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 3. Desconocido.

-Robo y uso llamada de los condenados para revivir al Dragón Negro de ojos rojos. Ataque: 2400 Defensa: 2000

Clyde y Tiki sufrieron por un daño de 2000 puntos

-Los puntos de vida están a favor de Clyde pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Kimi pregunta

-No será por mucho.- Shark ve a Kimi.- Puede que Clyde este ganando, pero olvidamos que 2400 de ataque no es fácil de evitar.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 4. Clyde

-Robo y uso esto, Escuadrón Arquidemonio y ahora puedo recuperar 1 monstruo "Arquidemonio"

-¿Ahora revivirás a esa chica del turno pasado?

-No, pienso revivir a un Arquidemonio mucho más poderoso y ahora revivo de mi cementerio.-Clyde responde.- Todos mis Arquidemonio son personas infectadas por la sangre negra. Y ahora revivo a Guerrero Arquidemonio Hugo en modo de Ataque: 2500.

Se ve a un guerrero como Hugo, con una armadura oscura que cubre su cuerpo.

-Y ahora por pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida.- Clyde sufre una descarga y Tiki sufre mucho dolor. Puedo atacar a un monstruo y la diferencia de ataque se añade a mi monstruo. Ataque: 5500

-Lo cual quiere decir que son ¡3100 de daño!

-Y aún hay más, si pago otra vez la mitad de mis puntos de vida.- Clyde y Tiki sufren el dolor.-Puedo duplicar el ataque. Ataque: 11000

-Pero lo destruiré. Y ahora puedo invocar retirando del duel más Arquidemonio a un Caballero Oscuro Arquidemonio.

Tamina solo veía confundida pensando en lo que podía ser.

-Caballero Oscuro, que paso de dar esperanza a desesperación, soberano de la oscuridad y el miedo de todo el mundo, deja que la fuerza destructiva que tienes arrase con todo, pues yo te invoco, gran monstruo nivel 12 Caballero Oscuro Arquidemonio de La Desesperación Leaf en modo de ataque.

Dicho esto Leaf se va sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Ahora con el Caballero Arquidemonio gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo ya sea en campo, mano, cementerio y retirado del juego pero yo perderé puntos de vida equivalente al ataque final de mi monstruo cuando acabe mi turno.- Ataque 4000 12000.-Acaba con su vida.-

Dicho esto una gran explosión sonó, despertando a todo el mundo literalmente ya que el tipo salió volando hacia una estructura voladora que exploto

Tiki salió e iba a abrazar a Clyde por haberlo salvado, pero este le dio una bofetada.

-A partir de hoy, yo Clyde Donoven jugare en serio y los eliminare a todos 1 por 1 sin importar el riesgo y las consecuencias y principalmente me encargare de ustedes Emperadores del Caos- Clyde señalaba de manera seria a Kimi, Shark y Tamina.- Dexter tuvo suerte de que el muy cobarde se fuera y no como ustedes 3 Kimi, Tamina y Shark

Tan pronto Clyde se puso una capa que le tapaba la espalda ya que empezó a llover

Confesionario.

Carly: Clyde ahora está decidido para eliminar a todos, sin importarle nada, le importa mucho a su hermana pero ¿Eliminar a todos solo para ayudarla?

Leaf: Honestamente, a mí ya no me importa el concurso, debería renunciar.

Molly: Ese Clyde, que se cree primero me elimina y luego quiere eliminar a todos así como así.

Clarisse: En serio, ¿Leaf se volvió malo? Estamos en problemas.

Clyde: Hare lo que sea para salvar a mi hermana de la muerta

Hugo: Arquidemonio, había escuchado de esos pero como monstruos separados, no como un arquetipo

Fin de confesionario

Era ya la mañana.

Se veía a Clyde y a Leaf serios, Carly y Tamina estaban confundidas sobre lo que debían hacer

John estaba viendo muy tranquilo todo el ambiente demasiado raro que había, antes eran muchos amigos, ahora a pesar de las parejas todos ahora buscaban la victoria en este concurso, Funky veía a él contento y ella reía

-Chicos, hoy iremos a un rio.- Ronda hablaba pero no tan sarcástica y feliz como antes.- Traigan sus trajes de baño y nos vamos.

Ya todos llegaban ya con un traje de baño

Mientras los chicos viajaban encontraron un rio, era muy hermoso el rio y Ronda hablo.

-Este será su reto, deben buscar una moneda.- Ronda lanzaba una moneda muy alto.- Caerá en 15 minutos, pueden hacer lo que sea.

En ese tiempo

Funky estaba con John y con Tamina

-Y ¿Qué era eso de los emperadores del Caos?

-Son emperadores bastante poderosos, cuya habilidad es casi única casi transformados.- Tamina los ve y los lleva a John y a Funky muy lejos.

Tamina se transforma y ve a los chicos transformada y luego se vuelve normal.

Confesionario

Funky: Los 7 emperadores. Que gracioso

Fin de confesionario

Elma y Taylor se estaban besando mientras Kimi y Tiki estaban relajadas en el suelo.

-Tiki, estoy pensando en renunciar.- Kimi le revela esto a Tiki.

-No renuncies.- Shark habla.- Clyde es poderoso, de hecho su habilidad en el duelo es bastante poderosa. Pero no es invencible así como la sangre negra.

-¿En serio?

-Si Kimi, tu descubriste la cura, lo malo es que solo se aplica si eres un Emperador del Caos

-Si lo sé, pero dudo con eso que vayamos a vencer a Clyde.- Kimi actúa pesimista.

-Necesitaremos mucho más para vencer a Clyde.

-Así es.

La moneda cae sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Todos pensaron que fue en el agua, algunos pensaron que fue en la tierra

Leaf se fue solo esta vez sin nadie se diera cuenta. Y rompe la piedra de la esperanza cerca del confesionario

Tiki que estaba buscando la moneda se da cuenta de algo junto con Oliver.

-Se rompió.- Oliver veía la piedra ya rota

-¡LA PIEDRA DE LA ESPERANZA!-Tiki se asusta pues sin esa piedra ya todo estaría perdido

-Se acabó, ahora los emperadores del Caos y los infectados de la sangre negra se eliminaran entre sí.

-Así es jovencita.

3 desconocidos agarran a Tiki y otros agarran a Oliver inyectándole la sangre negra a Tiki mientras Rhode lanzaba un ácido a la pierna de uno, obligando a escapar a los 6

-Te lo dije Rhode.- Tiki empezaba a reír como loca.- ¡Se acabó la esperanza y ahora empezara el fin de todo!

Confesionario

Oliver: No me gusta esto, pero debo eliminar tanto a los emperadores como a los infectados iniciando por Tiki

Mientras tanto en un salón secreto lejos de donde están

Se mostraba una estructura volando y daban la figura de una chica de 15 años, con su ropa rasgada y llena de lodo, solo podía verse su cara, sus ojos heterocroma ticos azul y rosa y su pelo rubio largo

-Nuestro hermano ya sabe que si pierde, morirán ustedes, uno por rebelde y tú como castigo de su parte.- El chico con un traje negro le hablaba a esa chica.

-Clyde…

Mientras tanto en la isla

Funky y John estaban viendo donde quedo mientras Carly veía a Clyde

-Monedita, monedita ¿Dónde estás?- John veía por todos lados y Funky salta sobre el al agua.

-¡AHHHH ESTA FRIA!

John y Funky se reían

Mientras tanto Carly estaba siguiendo a Clyde

-¿Qué quieres tonta?-Clyde la veía

-Solo quiero saber, porque tu actitud tan egoísta

-Si quieres saberlo ¿Sabes lo que se siente perder a un ser querido?

-No pero…

-Pero nada, deja de andar jodiendo tonta.

-¡Puedes dejar de actuar tan egoísta, yo no tuve la culpa de que secuestraran a tu hermana, quiero ayudarte entiende!

Clyde se quedó viendo al suelo un momento y se agarró la cara.

-Sabes…. Te puedes ir mucho al carajo Carly.- Le sale una lagrima

-Clyde….

-Si quieres ayudarme, solo déjame en paz, puedo resolver mis problemas, acabar con mi jefe, con los 7 emperadores del caos, con Leaf, con los otros 2 miembros de la Tríade Marcial, solo déjame solo…

Carly no tuvo otra opción que irse de ahí

Confesionario

Carly: Porque le grite así a Clyde... fui a una tonta, pero ¿Tríade Marcial, y que a él solo le quedan eliminar a 2 miembros de ellos?

Fin de confesionario

Hugo estaba viendo a Clarisse nadando mientras Tamina, Kimi, Shark, Elma y Taylor buscan sin éxito buceando la moneda

-Maldición.- Taylor maldice su mala suerte.- No puedo encontrar nada.

-Creo que ahora si estaremos en problemas.

Kimi, Tamina y Shark con su forma de emperadores del caos buscaban por todos lados pero nadie

-¿Dónde estará la moneda?

Tanto tiempo después llega Molly pero Leaf la empuja

-¿Leaf que te pasa?-Molly ve a Leaf y luego sale un aura negra de el- ¿Eres tú?- Se asustaba.

-Lo siento.- Leaf empuja a Molly de nuevo y se lleva la moneda

Confesionario

Molly: Leaf se volvió malo… ¡LA SANGRE NEGRA Y LA PIEDRA DE LA ESPERANZA ROTA!

Fin de confesionario

Leaf le muestra la moneda a Ronda y su equipo gana, más él podía decidir al equipo en votación y él podía elegir a los nominados.

-Elijo a… los Ojos Azules.

Antes de la eliminación.

Elma estaba viendo a Taylor deprimido

-Taylor... ¿Qué te pasa?- Elma ve preocupada a su novio.

-Es mi hermana, la infecto la sangre negra.

-Descuida, pronto venceremos a….

-No, no fue Clyde, esta vez siento que hasta los creadores de la sangre negra quieren eliminarlo a el

-¿Creadores?

-Pues si no como se habría originado

-Buen punto Taylor.- Elma toma de la mano a Taylor y lo besa.

En la ceremonia

Taylor, Shark, Tiki y Kimi estaban asustados, bueno todos menos Tiki, a ella ya no le importaba nada.

-Bueno.- Ronda habla.- Ahora Leaf va a anunciar a los nominados a eliminación.

-Yo elijo a… Taylor y a Tiki. Quiero ver como se rompe un lazo de hermanos.

Leaf veía de manera seria a los 2 hermanos y se va.

Kimi y Shark estaban hablando y llegaron a esta conclusión de eliminar a Taylor, pensando que sería lo mejor

-Espero que sepan lo que hace.- Rhode les habla.

Llegando Shark y Kimi dicen esto.

-La persona que se va es…. Tiki

Pero antes de que anunciaran la eliminación estaban los emperadores del Caos Esmeralda, Diamante y Zafiro con una más.

La primera era de color rojo y su armadura de siempre, con unos ojos rojos vivos con mirada seductora, marcas en las mejillas, con un cabello negro hasta las rodillas completamente ondeado con una tiara hecha de rubíes, brazaletes de oro en brazos y tobillos con marcas rojas en brazos y piernas y un collar con un rubí en el centro. Su ropa era un top rojo con una manga que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo adornado con detalles dorado, un cinturón de oro con un rubí en el centro y un faldón rojo con 2 aberturas que dejan ver sus piernas con un cetro de oro con un rubí enorme en la punta y balerinas con detalles de oro.

-Tenemos que esperar al segundo emperador.

Luego de que Tiki fuese eliminada apareció otro emperador

Este emperador tenía un pelo despeinado café largo con ámbares y con un ámbar en el pecho, este estaba descalzo con un pantalón aguangado divido en 2 colores, naranja y marrón., su piel naranja y solo con un proyectos en brazos, tenía algo en particular que los diferenciaba de otros, una hacha enorme.

Luego lanzaron un holograma de Dexter.

-Ya estamos listos.

-Debemos recuperar a la séptima emperatriz del Caos.

Cada uno volvía a su forma

-Rubí Sullivan

-Ámbar Dunn

-Topas Slaught

-Esmeralda Mitavi

-Diamante Wong

-Zafiro Claws

Se veía una chica con 2 alas negras llenas de Ametistas, su armadura protectora, solo que con una falda corta morada, medias negras y botas moradas, se le notaba una chaqueta negra y un pelo corto negro con una amatista en la frente. En una habitación oscura con un trono negro

-Amatista….

Mientras tanto en la isla.

-Bueno, este episodio ha acabado y hemos visto muchos cambios ahora ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Cómo les ira a los chicos aquí? Y sobre todo ¿Quién detendrá a Clyde? Todo esto y mas en ISLA….DEL…DRAMA

Continuara

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Eliminada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-John Johnson

-Molly Molter

-Oliver Rhode

-Carly Stone

-Funky

-Elma Harrison

Villanos actualmente

-Leaf Vega

-Hugo Rocket

-Clyde Donoven

Emperadores del caos restantes

-Tamina Mitavi

-Kimi Wong

-Shark Claws

-Taylor Dunn

-Clarisse Sullivan

-Desconocida

-Dexter Slaught (Eliminado)

Ahora aparte de preguntas ocasionales les hare esta simple pregunta

¿De qué bando será el que ganara este Fic? Recuerden que nunca es lo que uno espera, siempre es lo que uno no cree y a veces lo que uno quiere creer

Y ahora las preguntas de siempre

¿Quién ganara?

¿Quién perderá?

¿Ahora que creen que pasara ahora que la piedra de la esperanza se haya roto?

¿Quiénes serán los 3 miembros de la Tríade Marcial que menciono Clyde?

Pista: No son los pasantes ni Chris ni el Chef ni el tipo que murió por Clyde en este capítulo epi ni su jefe

¿3 futuras parejas que creen que verán?

¿Quién será la última emperatriz del Caos?

¿John y Oliver servirán al fin para algo?

¿Cuál es el trauma del pasado de Leaf? ¿Cómo acabara Leaf con su parte negativa? Ojo: No es el mismo que el de Clyde pero es similar

Y Adiós.


	11. Las Idiotalimpiadas

Se ve a los 5 emperadores restantes juntos

Diamante y Esmeralda andaban hablando ellas 2.

-Así que ¿de que hablara el líder ya que tú eres la persona más cercana a él?

-La realidad Esmeralda, no tengo ni idea.

Zafiro estaba sentado en cuanto Rubí venia caminando de una manera seductora.

-Que desea su majestad.-Rubí pregunta

-Necesitaba la presencia de todos.- Zafiro le responde

-Ahora necesito a Topas.

Lanzan una esfera en el cual aparece el holograma de Dexter

Ámbar apenas llegaba y se puso a lado del líder y Rubí le abrazaba.

-Chicos.- Topas habla.-Deben tener cuidado con estas 3 personas. Mostraban 5 personas.

-Clyde se volvió un rival bastante poderoso con esto. Se mostraban las cartas usadas por Clyde.

-¿Y eso que rayos se supone que es?- Ámbar pregunta por eso

-Son Guerreros Arquidemonio, un grupo de cartas bastante destructivo teniendo un efecto completamente exagerado.

Se muestra la segunda foto, era Hugo Rocket

-¿Y ese mortal quien se supone que es?-Rubí se burlaba.

-El novio de tu forma humana.- Esmeralda le responde de manera sarcástica

-Él también se volvió una fuerte competencia, fue el primer infectado que no era un emperador del Caos en este lugar.-Ámbar responde

Se mostraba la tercera imagen, Elma Harrison

-Ella va a ser nuestro objetivo ahora.- Esmeralda aclara y todos menos Ámbar se ponen de acuerdo.

Se mostraba la cuarta imagen, Leaf Vega

-Ahora él es también una amenaza que debe ser eliminada.-Dexter revela esto

-¿Y porque ese tipo es demasiado peligroso?

-Él es ahora un infectado de la sangre negra, ahora es más fuerte que antes y su estilo de duelo no es como el de Clyde pero si es muy útil para usar un Deck original.- Esmeralda lo admite.-Antes él era mi mejor amigo

-Muy triste, él también era mi mejor amigo.- Diamante le responde

-Ahora él es una amenaza y debemos eliminarlo.- Zafiro responde

Mostraron la quinta foto.

-Ónice García.

-¿Ella no estaba ya eliminada?-Pregunta Zafiro

-Lo sabemos, pero…

El holograma de Dexter se rompe y aparece Ametista en su trono jugando con su pelo.

-¿Bienvenidos amigos, saben para que los cite?-Ametista habla.

-No tenemos idea.-Ámbar responde.

-Solo les diré que eliminen a Elma lo más rápido posible.

Se desaparece el holograma de Ametista.

Luego cada emperador se ve

-Rubí, Diamante, vengan conmigo.

-Por supuesto su majestad. Hare todo lo que me diga.-Lo decía poniendo sus pechos entre su brazo seduciéndolo.

Luego todos se vuelven humanos por el brillo del zafiro de Zafiro

Hugo viendo todo junto con Elma.

-Es…es… imposible creer que mi novia ese con ese bastardo.

-La emperatriz del Caos Rubí es Clarisse y el Ámbar es Taylor.- Ve Elma.

-Un momento.- Hugo ve a Elma.- ¿Dijiste Rubí? Ella odia el rojo.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Leaf.

Turno 27

LP de Leaf: 400 Mano: 1 LP de Leaf malvado 600 Mano 1

-Puedo traer a mi campo a mi gran y valiente Espadachín Silencioso Nivel 7. Ataque: 2800.- Leaf cantaba Victoria. Y debido a su efecto, todas las cartas mágicas son negadas sin excepciones.

El ataque de Dreadschyte baja de 50000 a 2500.

Ataca a su monstruo.

Los puntos de vida de Leaf malvado bajan a 300

Acabo mi turno y activo el Sello del Tiempo que te impide robar una carta.

Turno 28.

Dark Leaf empieza a reír como loco.

-He ganado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahora por tener 10 monstruos en mi cementerio puedo invocar al más poderoso monstruo de mi Deck, sal ante la presencia de esta alma perdida. Sephylon, maestro supremo del tiempo Ataque 4000 y ahora puedo atacar a tu espadachín.

Se veía a Leaf y se rodeó de una esfera explosiva gigante saliendo volando.

-¿En que abre fallado?- Los puntos de vida de Leaf se reducen a 0.

-Tus monstruos son los mismos que los míos.- Dark Leaf muestra todos los monstruos de ambos Deck y son los mismos solo que los de Dark demostraban maldad.- Debes encontrar una estrategia que derrote a tus estrategias.

-Cierto…

Luego en la isla se mostraba el lugar calmado pero ahora casi nadie quería hablar

Taylor veía a Elma deprimida.

-Amor ¿Qué te pasa?-Taylor ve triste a Elma.

-Nada Ámbar.- Elma le responde

-¿Ámbar? Ya descubrió mi forma de emperador del Caos.- Taylor piensa nervioso.

Clyde por su parte estaba como siempre serio, sin nadie a su lado cuando Dark Leaf aparece.

-Idiota ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Clyde veía a Leaf

-Nada, solo algo de un incidente en el pasado.

Leaf durmió un poco y recordó un incidente

Estaba una chica de unos 13 años y Leaf de 12.

De repente ambos estaban caminando y un camión venia hacia ellos y ella empuja a Leaf salvándole la vida.

Leaf despierta y se va del lugar

Mientras tanto se ve a Molly cansada viendo a Clarisse y a Hugo y luego ve el suelo.

Confesionario

Molly: ¿Qué será lo que me quería decir Dexter?

Fin de confesionario

Y cuando Elma paseaba por el lugar aparece uno de los enmascarados y la agarran

-¡Dinos donde están!-El enmascarado grita

-No se dé que hablan.- Elma responde

-Dinos donde están los emperadores del caos.

-No lo sé.-Elma tratando de proteger la identidad de los emperadores

-Inyéctenle la sangre negra.

Lo hicieron, inyectaron a Elma y se volvió malvada.

-Nos harán un desafío, les diré la ubicación de Diamante Wong, es la chica de pelo azul.- Ven a Kimi hablando con Shark.-Ahí está la chica.- Terminaba de hablar la versión malvada de Elma.

Así también agarraron a Molly

-¡Yo solo sé quién es Topas, pero él ya está eliminado!

La inyectaron, dando la ubicación de Ámbar

-Es el chico de pelo azul.- Molly ya con odio en su corazón hablaba para delatar a Taylor como un emperador

Carly tampoco se salvo

Cuando ella salió del baño un tipo le puso la pistola en la cara y la inyectaron con la sangre negra volviéndola más fría.

-No conozco a tantos esos tontos, pero sé que la verde es Tamina, es con ella su problema

Mientras tanto con Amatista.

Ella veía lo que pasaba como si fuera un programa para niños.

-¿No le puedo cambiar el canal?-Amatista estaba viendo.

-No te quejes.-El jefe de Clyde la observa.

Amatista se convertía en persona.

Era Onice, ella ahora veía de manera sería lo que pasaba

Ronda estaba con los chicos y anuncia el reto

-Chicos, su evento serán las "Idiotalimpiadas" Que serán 3 pruebas individuales divididas en Fuerza, Agilidad y Velocidad, los puntos serán así, el equipo con más medallas de oro gana

Van a una gran cancha.

-Su primer reto será este, lanzar esta replica tamaño y peso real de un Chomp-chomp de Mario Bros.- Ronda los ve.- ¿Quién lo hará de cada equipo?

-De los Ojos Azules lo hare yo.- Shark reclama su puesto

-Yo lo hare, no es tan difícil.- Hugo decidido y confiado es el que representa a los Trucos Fantasmales.

-Si se puede mi Hugo-kun.-Clarisse sonríe

-Creo que puedo hacerlo.- John ve a Oliver.

-Lo haría yo, pero tú quieres, intenta.- Oliver ve a John que representara a los Dragones Reinantes.

-Yo lo hare, no me importa lo que digan.- Clyde representa a los héroes elementales de manera fría.

Y los 4 en unas plataformas se preparan para lanzar y Shark lanza su cadena.

-3...2…1…-Se convierte en Emperador del Caos para hacerle propulsión a su cadena y lo lanza.

-87,5 metros de distancia Shark.- El Chef aclara

Ronda lo ve.- Vas a la cabeza.-Es el uno de los emperadores.- Ronda murmura a un teléfono en el que estaba hablando

-¡FUEGO!- Hugo lanza con una gran potencia su cadena.

79,7 metros Hugo.- El Chef lo ve.- Shark está en la cabeza

Clyde de una manera muy potente lanza la cadena hacia el piso en vez de hacia arriba, sin embargo la distancia no le fue suficiente.

-79 metros.- Shark va a la cabeza.

-Maldición, necesitaba más fuerza.- Clyde ve a los demás y se baja

John era el que menos condición física tenia, apenas media lo de Clyde y a diferencia de otros, el si era normal y no con mucha fuerza o con dones de poder.

Pero sin embargo, lo intento y el resultado fue este.

Ronda estaba bebiendo una soda cuando la cadena casi le aplasta la cabeza.

100 metros.- El Chef ve a John

-La medalla de oro es para John y su equipo.- Ronda afirma

Funky abraza a John y Oliver lo levanta.

-¡BIEN HECHO!-John se enorgullece de ganar.

Confesionario

Clyde: Al parecer ese equipo es bastante unido, solo que vi algo raro en Elma

Fin de confesionario

En la prueba de agilidad

Todos estaban animados viendo la segunda ronda viendo a Clarisse, a Taylor, a Carly y a Funky haciendo Gimnasia artística.

La que dejo sorprendidos a todos fue Funky que fue la que saco calificación perfecta.

Cuando John estaba despeinando a Funky con unos coscorrones se notaban risas de ese equipo, sin embargo Elma se notaba seria aunque nadie lo veía.

Confesionario

Elma: Ya no quiero estar en esta isla y estar en problemas así, solo quiero irme, terminar con Taylor y hacer mi nueva vida

Fin de confesionario

La prueba de velocidad era la última, una gran carrera de 1 kilómetro, Kimi, Leaf, Oliver y Molly estaban preparados

-En sus marcas….Listos… ¡Fuera!

Leaf estaba corriendo en tercer lugar junto con Kimi y llegan los 2 demasiado lejos, por detrás de Oliver cuando un oso aparece.

Kimi al no saber qué hacer se convierte en emperatriz del caos empujándolo y distrayendo al oso.

Leaf vuelve a recordar su flashback de la mañana.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la mente de Leaf.

Leaf y Dark Leaf ven todo.

-Aquí está tu problema Leaf, te daré una revancha mañana, así aprenderás a dejar de depender de los demás.

-De acuerdo.- Leaf ve manera triste al suelo viendo a los 6 emperadores del caos con sus formas normales

La carrera acabo ganando Oliver.

Confesionario

Oliver: Al fin estamos en una buena racha.

Fin de confesionario.

Antes de la eliminación.

Clyde estaba viendo algo raro, venían unos enmascarados corriendo para atrapar a Kimi, Taylor y Tamina

Confesionario

Clyde: Maldito jefe, quiere eliminar a los emperadores que tuve que deducir a tres de los 6 que quedan.

Elma: Ya está, se lo diré a Taylor en la eliminación

Fin de confesionario.

Carly veía de manera fría a Clyde.

-¿Ahora qué quieres tonta?-Clyde veía a Carly

-No es de tu incumbencia Donoven, agradece que no hemos perdido

-No es por ti que ganamos, es que el equipo de los 3 emperadores han perdido en último lugar

Mientras Tanto con Oliver, John Y Funky celebrando su victoria comiendo en la azotea

-Se siente bien ganar.- Oliver veía a Funky y a John

John veía a Funky y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El color blanco del maquillaje de Funky cambio a rojo por el beso y se le vio salir humo por los oídos desmayándose.

Confesionario

Funky: ¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, ME BESO UN CHICO!-Chilla de la emoción.

Fin de confesionario

Ahora en la ceremonia estaban los 3 emperadores viéndose el uno al otro, cuando de repente pasa esto.

-El salvado es….-El chef anuncio

El suspenso se veía.

-Taylor.- Adaiko termino por decir la frase.

-¡PORQUE ROBASTE MI MOMENTO!

-Solo fue un error.

-Error el que te dejare en la cara.- El Chef persigue a Adaiko

-Bueno… La persona que debo salvar es a….

Shark y Kimi se veían asustados el uno al otro, ya que un compañero suyo los puede eliminar.

-Kimi.- Taylor anuncia y Kimi se prepara para irse de la isla.

Pero Elma aparece.

-Yo me voy con ella, abandono.

-¿Pero porque Elma?

-Quiero iniciar una nueva vida.- Elma ve a Taylor.- Mis padres se irán a vivir a Rusia y me iré con ellos.

-Eso significa que…

-Así es Taylor, lo nuestro se acabó.

Ella pasa de él y se va con Kimi, ya como eliminadas

-Yo tomare su lugar.- Una chica ríe atrás de Taylor

Era Onice, había vuelto al concurso.

Mientras Ronda terminaba su introducción, Taylor se quedó en blanco y solo se fue a su cabaña con Onice a su lado.

Onice estaba en su forma de emperatriz del caos viendo a Taylor y a Claws.

-Ya sé quién será el eliminado en el próximo reto.- Piensa.- Es la etapa del inicio del fin

Continuara

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Onice vuelve

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-John Johnson

-Oliver Rhode

-Funky

Villanos actualmente

-Leaf Vega

-Hugo Rocket

-Clyde Donoven

-Molly Molter

-Carly Stone

Emperadores del caos restantes

Clarisse "Rubí" Sullivan

Taylor "Ámbar" Dunn

Dexter "Topas" Slaught- Eliminado

Tamina "Esmeralda" Mitavi

Kimi "Diamante" Wong- Eliminada

Shark "Zafiro" Claws-Líder

Onice "Amatista" García

Discúlpenme si el episodio estuvo cortó, estuve en casa de mis primos el sábado, en una playa el domingo y a esta hora acabe el episodio. Entre todo ese fin de semana y hoy solo he dormido de 6 y media de hoy a 11 de la mañana XD

Ahora las preguntas

¿Quién ganara?

¿Qué grupo tendrá otro eliminado, los emperadores, los infectados o los buenos?

¿A qué se refiere Onice con "La etapa del inicio del fin"?

¿Quiénes son tus favoritos a ganar?

¿Quién quisieras que perdiera?

¿Cuál bando lo ven con mayor ventaja?

¿Creen que ya empiece a notarse la falta de esperanza en los chicos?

¿Qué final te gustaría ver?

¿Quién crees que pierda a todos sus miembros antes, los héroes, los infectados o los emperadores?

¿Cómo creen que Leaf vuelva a ser el idiota que todos amamos xD?

Pueden mandarme su orden de eliminación en MP

OJO: Si algún orden que envíen llegase tener un buen sentido que ayude a la trama puedo cambiar los puestos de los que quedan e inclusive beneficiar y perjudicar a personajes

También debo tener que preocuparme con agregarle protagonismo a casi todos los personajes en un capitulo, ya que solo destacan la mitad xD

PD: Ya no volverá nadie

Ah, casi lo olvido, busquen como entenderle a los duelos de la saga de animes ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! Porque los últimos capitulos tendrán una temática muy parecida con eso


	12. Luz y Oscuridad Leaf vs Dark Leaf

Se veía a Leaf perder contra Dark Leaf.

Los puntos de vida de Leaf bajaron a 0

-Otra revancha.- Leaf se levanta decidido pero herido.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos vuelven a barajear sus mazos.

-Esta vez será definitiva.

-Duelo.-Ambos se ven definidos a ganar.

Turno 1. Leaf (8000 LP)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y puedo invocar a la Hada de la fortuna luz.

Se mostraba a una hada no tan grande, apenas de 50 centímetros de alto de color amarilla.

Nivel 1 Ataque 200 Defensa 200

-Acabo mi turno

Turno 2. Dark Leaf. (8000 LP)

-Robo.- Dark ve su carta.- Activo puerta de fusión.- Todo el campo se vuelve como si fuera un mundo dimensional, con un tornado verde encima de ellos Puedo invocar por fusión usando como monstruos de Fusión a "Heroe elemental Avían y a Heroe elemental Chispa"

Se mostraban a 2 héroes, uno con un aspecto cibernético de color azul y amarillo subiendo al cielo con un hombre con apariencia de una arpía y con una máscara verde

-Invocación de fusión.- Salía un poderoso héroe de color blanco y detalles amarillos, así como unos rubíes en su abdomen, hombros, frente y costados, aparte de un sol en la espalda.- Poderoso guerrero de la luz, aparece y demuestra tu poder "Heroe elemental, El brillante"

Su ataque era de 2600, 2100 de defensa y nivel 8

- Aparte gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada Heroe elemental retirado del juego.- El brillante gana 600 puntos de ataque.

-No tan rápido, activo Tributo torrente que permite destruir todos los monstruos en el campo.

El brillante y Hada de la fortuna luz explotaban.

-Ahora puedo activar el efecto de El brillante que me permite traer a Avían y a Chispa al campo.

-Y yo lo contrarresto con el efecto de mi Hada de la fortuna Luz, al ser destruida puedo invocar a otra hada e invoco a Hada de la fortuna Fuego

Se mostraba a otra hada pequeña, solo que esta era roja.

Nivel 2 Ataque 400 Defensa 400

-Ahora uso su efecto especial. Puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo enemigo.- Chispa explota.- Y ahora pierdes puntos de vida equivalente al ataque del monstruo destruido.

Dark siente un dolor pequeño.

Sus puntos de vida son ahora 6400

-Invoco a Heroe elemental Burbujas de manera especial.

Apareció un tipo con una apariencia parecida a la de Batman pero corto de tamaño y de color azul.

Nivel 4, Ataque: 800 Defensa: 1200

-Ahora robo 2 cartas. Y coloco una carta bocabajo.

-Ahora uso Hacha de Gravedad – Graarl para que Burbujas gane 500 de ataque.- Burbujas 800 1300-Ataca su hada.

Con un chorro de agua con mucha presión, partió a la mitad y el hada de Leaf exploto.

Los puntos de vida de Leaf baja a 7100

Acabo mi turno.

Turno 3.- Leaf. (7100 LP)

-Robo e invoco a Rosa, la guerrera de la venganza en modo de ataque

Sale una ninja muy parecida a Vera, el traje de ninja era azul, su pelo era rosa.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1600, Defensa: 600

-Ataca a burbujas, pero antes, le equipo yo. "Hacha de gravedad-Graarl"1600-2100

-No tan rápido, activo esta trampa. Botella del 4000

-Si recibo un ataque de un monstruo de más de 2000 puntos, uso esta botella y gano 4000 puntos de vida

Los puntos de vida de Dark suben a 6400-10400

Los puntos de vida de Dark bajan a 9600

-Ahora activo el efecto de Rosa, pierdes otros 300 puntos de vida

Los puntos de vida de Dark bajan a 9300

-Acabo mi turno

Turno 4 Dark (9300 LP)

-Robo y activo Fusión milagrosa, puedo retirar del juego 2 monstruos materiales de fusión, e invocar Heroe elemental Zero Absoluto.

Sale un gran héroe, completo de blanco y una máscara de guerra, todo lo que pisaba se hacía hielo

Nivel 8 Ataque: 2500, Defensa, 2500

-¿Porque?-Leaf ve a su contraparte oscura.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 5 Leaf (7100 LP)

-No puedo destruir a Zero absoluto, si no destruye todo mi campo.

-Robo, uso mi carta mágica, lluvia de oro, ahora ambos sacamos 5 cartas de nuestro mazo.-Leaf ve su mano.- No tendré mucho problema, activo Espadas gemelas Tryce en Zero absoluto

A Zero le salen 2 espadas en sus manos.

-Tu monstruo atacara 2 veces, sin embargo su ataque baja en 500

Ataque de Zero 2500-200

-Coloco 4 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

-Veo que no debí dejarte ese turno.-Empieza a pensar.- Ahora son 5 cartas bocabajo, no me debo confiar nada.

Turno 6.- Dark Leaf (9300 LP)

-Robo.- Dark ve su mano.- Sabia que no debía atacarte, aunque me arrepentí al principio. Ahora invoco a la maga silenciosa nivel 4.

Salía una pequeña maga, parecía una niña, traía una túnica negra con rojo y un sombrero de pirata negro con una cruz en la cabeza.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1000, Defensa 1000

-Ahora encadeno su invocación con 4 cartas de mi mano. La primera es esta, Duende Injusto, robo una carta, pero ganas 1000 puntos de vida.

-Luego encadeno el efecto de mi maga. Gana 500 puntos de ataque con cada carta que robes.

Ataque de la Maga 1000-1500

-Luego lo encadeno con la segunda carta, Arco Fijo- Ceal

Rosa perdía su hacha y tenía un arco ahora

-Rosa ahora tiene 1100 de ataque, sin embargo, ataca directamente.

Ataque de Rosa 2100-1100

-¿Qué hará?

-Ahora uso Vientos Fuertes para que mi maga gane 1000 puntos de ataque

Ataque de la Maga 1500-2500

-No confió nada en su jugada.- Leaf lo ve.

-Ahora uso otra carta de equipo. Espada despiadada Baou.- Zero cargaba ahora una espada llena de oscuridad.-Su ataque ahora es de 2500 y lo recompensare con otra Espada despiadada.

Ataque de Zero 2000 3000

-Ahora ataca a Rosa, Maga silenciosa.

Rosa explotaba y los puntos de vida de Leaf se redujeron en 1400

Puntos de vida de Leaf 8100 6700

-Muere.- Zero lanzaba 2 cortes a Leaf.

Leaf estaba agonizando.

-Mal… Maldición… Voy a morir a este… paso.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 6700 700

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 7. Leaf (LP: 700)

-Por favor mazo, dame un milagro.-Leaf cierra sus ojos.- Robo.- La carta de Leaf se volvía de color oro.

-Invoco a Niña Eatos de manera especial (Carta hecha por mí)

Sale una versión infantil de Eatos, saludaba a todos.

Nivel 4: Ataque 1500, Defensa 1000.

-Mi monstruo puede destruir a uno en el campo.- Ahora la debo pagar diferencia del ataque original de Niña Eatos y de la Maga Silenciosa nivel 4

Los puntos de vida de Leaf bajan a 200

Puntos de vida de Leaf 700 200

-Ahora invoco a Controlador de Genex. E invoco por Sincronía.

-Gran guerrero de metal, con genes de un ángel, aparece y con el poder de las magias y las trampas.

Niña Eatos agarra al controlador de Genex y se convierte en una gran máquina. Mientras se convierten en estrellas.

-3+4=7.- Leaf ve a su nuevo monstruo.- Invocación Sincronizada, Nivel 7, Gran guerrero de Genex

Nivel 7, Ataque 2000 Defensa, 1200.

-Ahora activo su efecto, gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada carta mágica o trampa en el campo.

-Hay 5 cartas en su campo y 7 en el mío, así que. 7 por 300 es igual a 2100

Ataque de Genex 2000 4100

-Destruye a Zero Absoluto.-

Zero Absoluto fue destruido y Genex también

Puntos de vida de Dark Leaf 9300 7700

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 8 Dark Leaf (7700 LP)

-Robo. Uso llamada de los condenados para revivir al Brillante.

Nivel 8 Ataque 2600, Defensa 2100

-Esto se acabó Leaf.

-Encadeno tu carta con Botella del 4000 y con Cilindros mágicos, ahora tu pierdes 2600 LP y yo gano 4000

Puntos de vida de Leaf. 200-4200

Puntos de vida de Dark Leaf 7700-5100

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 9 Leaf (4200 LP)

-Robo. Activo lluvia de oro, ahora robamos 5 cartas más.

Los 2 roban 5 cartas más

-Ahora usando doble invocación puedo invocar a Heroe elemental Chispa

Nivel 4, Ataque: 1600 Defensa: 1200

-Y al Heroe elemental Corazón Salvaje

Salía un gran guerrero con un aspecto salvaje y una buena musculatura, portaba una enorme espada.

Nivel 4, Ataque: 1500 Defensa: 1600

-¿Usaras una fusión?

-No, es algo mucho mejor

-Con 2 monstruos del mismo nivel puedo invocar al monstruo que provocara la diferencia en el juego. Se crea

Corazón salvaje y Chispa vuelan al cielo.

-Gran guerrero del oeste, cuya habilidad con las pistolas es incomparable, preséntate con nosotros.-Leaf canta victoria de nuevo-Con 2 monstruos del mismo nivel puedo invocar al monstruo que provocara la diferencia en el juego. Se crea

Se creaba un vaquero con su atuendo y 2 pistolas (digamos que era Dross versión ¡Yu-Gi-Oh!)

-Invocación XYZ, Rango 4, aparece Vaquero Gagaga en modo de ataque

-Rango 4, Ataque: 1500 Defensa: 2400

-Ataca al Brillante y eliminando una de sus unidades XYZ puede subir su ataque a 2500 y reducir el de tu monstruo a 2100

Vaquero Gagaga 1500 2500

El Brillante 2600 2100

Dark Leaf 5200 4800

-Ahora coloco esto.- Alto al ataque, lo cual cambia a mi vaquero a modo defensivo, con unas 2 cartas bocabajo acabo el turno.

Turno 10. Dark Leaf (4800 LP)

-Robo.- Dark Leaf ve a Leaf. Uso polimerización para fusionar al Brillante con Arcilla para traer a Gaia y luego uso Fusión de recuperación y traer a Truco explosivo y a Polimerización a mi mano

-¿Qué harás?-Leaf lo ve

-Traer a Heroe elemental Maestro Nova y hacer lo mismo para traer a Escuridao. Y a Gran tornado.

-Creando 4 fusiones en un turno y eliminándolas.

-Ahora uso la penúltima carta de mi mano para usar Fusión Milagrosa y traer a Heroe elemental Electrum.

Sale un tipo muy fuerte de color Amarillo con detalles grises.

Nivel 8, Ataque: 2800 Defensa: 2000

-Gana 300 puntos por cada monstruo en tu campo con distinto atributo

Electrum 2900 3200

-Ahora Activo la espada de los elementos.

-Por cada Heroe elemental que este fuera del juego y en mi cementerio, pago la mitad de mis puntos de vida y luego Electrum gana el poder de todos ellos juntos.

Puntos de vida de Dark Leaf 4800 2400

-Ahora su poder será de…

Poder de Electrum: 3200 4800 5600 6800 7800 8600 11400 14000 16600 19100 21600 23800

-23…23800.- Leaf ve atónito a Dark.

-Activo el efecto de Niña Eatos, ahora por descartar los 5 monstruos de mi mazo a mi cementerio puedo traer a Guardián Eatos en mi mazo a mi campo

Sale Eatos a lado de Leaf defendiéndolo

Nivel 8, Defensa: 2000, Ataque: 2500

Poder de Electrum 23800 24100

-Esto acabo, destruye a Eatos pero aparece Dreadschyte.

-Ahora puedo traer su Guadaña y subirá 500 de ataque por cada monstruo en el cementerio.

Cementerio de Leaf: 12

Cementerio de Dark Leaf: 8

-El poder de Dreadschyte será en base a los monstruos en mi cementerio por 500 y la suma a mi Dreadschyte

Poder de Dreadschyte 2500 12500

Leaf sale volando pero con sus puntos de vida intactos.

-Acabo mi turno.

-Es mi último turno.- Leaf ve a Dark.

Turno 11 Leaf (LP 4100)

-Robo y usare doble Robo, ahora por no robar en mis 2 turnos saco 2 cartas. Ahora cambio al Vaquero Gagaga en modo de defensa y tú pierdes 800 puntos de vida, por eliminar otra unidad XYZ

Puntos de vida de Dark Leaf 2400 1600

Poder de Dreadschyte 12500 13000

-Ahora uso otra guadaña de la muerte para que Dreadschyte gane 1000 puntos por cada monstruo en el cementerio

Poder de Dreadschyte 13000 23500

-Ahora su poder es de 23500.-Dark ve a Leaf.- Piensas en algo Leaf, lo único que harás es sobrevivir un turno más, porque no te rindes.

-Y uso mi última carta en mi mano Vientos poderosos

Poder de Dreadschyte 23500 24500

-Im….Imposible...- Dark esta atónito, habían superado a Electrum.-Como…Ha ganado…. A…A…Electrum…

-Ahora uso a Súper Polimerización

-¿VAS A FUSIONAR A ELECTRUM CON DREADSCHYTE O AL VAQUERO GAGA?-Dark Leaf ve a Leaf.

-No… Voy a fusionarme contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-He visto que uno de los que se volvió malo en la isla se volvió bueno de manera indirecta y es lograr tener que unirse con lo que no quieren ser.

Se mostraba a Hugo mostrando una seriedad tremenda y siendo agresivo con Dexter

-Él era algo agresivo y muy frio con los demás.-Se veía a Hugo siendo frio con los demás.

-E inclusive quiso golpear al lado malvado de Pier por ligar con Clarisse, el logro eliminar la sangre negra antes de que fuese peligrosa para él.

-¿Y porque quieres que nos unamos?

-Para no destruirnos el uno al otro, si él lo hizo, nosotros también.

Dark Leaf se vio de manera seria.

-Acepto nuestra fusión. Se veía una gran tormenta.-Tú tienes mi oscuridad, como Dreadschyte y yo tengo tu luz.

Entonces se acercan y cada uno toca la palma del otro con su palma.

-Hago un nuevo ser XYZ usándome a mí.

-Conmigo.- Dark completa.

Ambos se convierten en 2 esferas y ambos se elevan al cielo

-Nuevo guerrero de la oscuridad brillante, demostrando la luz de la destrucción, aparecemos.

-Soy el nuevo Leaf. Se veía a Leaf con ojos heterocromaticos verde con morado.

Hugo ve a Leaf.

-¿Al fin conseguiste dominar la oscuridad en tu interior?-Hugo ve a Leaf.

-No la he dominado, me he fusionado con ella.-Leaf sonríe feliz viendo a Hugo.

-Je, me alegro de que estés bien, a pesar de que seas un imbécil

Mientras tanto El Chef veía las noticias.

-Un virus conocido como la sangre negra está empezando a plagar a Europa, se está empezando a buscar una cura pero es inútil

-Chef.

-¡PERO SI ERES TU!-Chef corre hacia esa persona y abraza a esa persona

-Te extrañe

Continuara

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-John Johnson

-Oliver Rhode

-Funky

-Leaf Vega

-Hugo Rocket

Villanos actualmente

-Clyde Donoven

-Molly Molter

-Carly Stone

Emperadores del caos restantes

Clarisse "Rubí" Sullivan

Taylor "Ámbar" Dunn

Dexter "Topas" Slaught- Eliminado

Tamina "Esmeralda" Mitavi

Kimi "Diamante" Wong- Eliminada

Shark "Zafiro" Claws-Líder

Onice "Amatista" García

Y ahora se descubrió una forma de detener la sangre negra y ahora Leaf(A Melanie le gusta esto) y Hugo(A Sakaki le gusta esto XD) son buenos

Ya los desastres se van a volver mayores ya que se empezó a propagar la sangre negra

Ahora las preguntas son esas

¿Quién ganara?

¿Quién perderá?

¿Cómo les ira ahora a los chicos cuando Leaf y Hugo se volvieron buenos?

¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora que la sangre negra se propagó a todo el mundo?

¿Quién quisieras qué ganase?

¿Quién desearías ver en los 2 finales?

¿A quién se encontró al Chef?

¿Crees que ya tengan oportunidad de vencer los buenos a los emperadores o a Clyde?

¿Qué tramaran los emperadores más tarde?

Pd, para que entiendan las reglas del juego de cartas lean esto

1.- Cada uno tiene una mano de 5 cartas al inicio

2.- Cada uno inicia con 8000 puntos de vida

3.-Cada uno puede tener máximo 5 monstruos en su campo y 5 cartas mágicas o de carta en su campo

4.-Solo se puede hacer una invocación normal por turno o colocar una carta bocabajo por turno, la invocación especial es una invocación por efecto de una carta, el límite de invocaciones especiales es ilimitado

5.- Hay un Deck, un Deck extra, un cementerio, un lugar para monstruos retirados del juego y una zona pendular que sirve para invocar a monstruos que estén en límites de escalas

6-Hay 10 tipos de monstruos

-Normales: Monstruos sin efectos

-Efecto: Monstruos con alguna habilidad

-Ritual: Monstruos que deben ser invocado por una carta mágica y 2 monstruos o más que den el nivel que necesitas

Ejemplo: Carta mágica + Monstruo nivel 3+ Monstruo nivel 5= Ritual nivel 8

-Fusión: Monstruos materiales de fusión unidos en uno, se fusionan por medio de cartas mágicas

Ejemplo: Carta de fusión + Monstruos materiales de fusión= Monstruo nuevo

-Shyncro: Su invocaciones son similares al ritual, solo necesitas un monstruo cantante y uno o más que no sea cantantes

Ejemplo: Cantante nivel 4 + Monstruo no cantante nivel 3= Shyncro nivel 7

-Cantantes: Monstruos normales o de efectos que tienen bajo nivel y sirven para hacer una invocación de sincronía

-Espíritu: Monstruos que aparecen en tu campo y que al ser invocado o volteados bocarriba son regresados a la mano al final de tu turno

-XYZ: Monstruos de mismo nivel convertidos en unidades XYZ para crear un monstruo de Rango equivalente a los niveles de monstruos para la invocación, estos monstruos tienen un límite de número de usos de efectos, que es eliminar una unidad XYZ para usar el efecto una vez por turno

Ejemplo: 3 monstruos de nivel 4= XYZ de Rango 4 con 3 unidades XYZ

-10x XYZ: Siete monstruos de números del 101 al 107 usado por los emperadores del caos

-Caos XYZ: Monstruos XYZ que se vuelven más poderosos por el efecto de una carta de subida de rangos

Ejemplo: Carta de subida de rango + XYZ o 10x XYZ

-Péndulos: Monstruos con una escala pendular que sirve para invocar de manera especial a monstruos que estén entre esas escalas con 2 efectos distintos, uno pendular y uno normal

Ejemplo: Monstruo escala pendular 1 + Monstruo escala pendular 8= Invocación especial a monstruos de nivel 2 a 7

7.- El duelo acaba cuando los puntos de vida de alguna persona quedan en 0, si ambos quedan en 0 al mismo tiempo es empate

Las cartas de magia y trampa las explico por MP

Adiós.


	13. La nueva resistencia

Sueño de Leaf (Futuro spoiler tremendo, el que se quede sin punto de vida en estos encuentros contra los emperadores muere ya sea ellos o los concursantes, aunque no lo crean va a morir mínimo 1 por encuentro)

-Duelo.- Se veía a Clarisse en su forma humana pero poseída por Rubí contra Hugo

-Duelo.- Se veía a Taylor poseído por Ámbar contra Tiki, y Elma

-Duelo.- Se veía a Dexter poseído por Topas contra Molly y Craig

-Duelo.- Se veía a Tamina poseída por Esmeralda contra John y un tipo desconocido

-Duelo.- Se veía a Kimi poseída por Diamante contra Pier, Funky y Stars

-Duelo.- Se veía a Shark poseído por Zafiro contra Carly, Chris y el Chef.

-Duelo.- Se veía Onice poseída por Amatista contra Oliver.

-Duelo.- Se veía a Vera y sus 2 hermanas con un aura negra contra increíblemente Earth y 2 niñas d años.

-Duelo.-Se ve a Mikaela con Clyde contra 2 enmascarados, uno de ojos grises y la otra de ojos rosados.

Leaf y Dimitri estaban con el jefe, que era un hombre de 35 años, con un gran parecido a Clyde vestido de una armadura negra

-Exterminación, aparece destructor de mundos y condenador en el Hades, aquel monstruo que es capaz de destruir todo a su paso, el limitador del cielo y el infierno. Gran dragón que arrasa con todo, destruye a este chico y a su Guardián. Dragón Divino Arquidemonio (Inventado)

Se mostraba al dragón, del tamaño de un castillo entero e inclusive más grande que el castillo en donde estaban Leaf y este hombre.

Nivel 13, Ataque 1000000 Defensa 1000000

-Te diré su efecto, este monstruo no puede ser destruido por efecto de cartas, sus ataques no pueden ser negados, todos mis cartas de mi mazo deben estar en mi cementerio, puede traer 4 monstruos de tu cementerio y colocarlos en mi campo en modo de defensa, ataco directamente, puedo estar sin mazo y en mi fase de robo retirar una carta de tu cementerio para seguir peleando, puedo destruir un monstruo de tu Deck extra y ver todas las cartas de tu mazo y campo y barajarlas en el orden que quiero, solo que para atacar debo esperar 1 turno y es tu siguiente turno, ah sí casi lo olvide, todos los monstruos de mi campo pueden atacarte directamente pagando solo la mitad de mis puntos de vida, solo que sus efectos son negados.-El creador de la sangre negra ve a Leaf.- ¿Estás seguro de vencerme?

Leaf ve al Dimitri y ve al espadachín silencioso nivel 7

-Acepto el reto.-Leaf sonríe.

Fin del Flashback

Leaf despierta viendo a Carly y a Clyde

-Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué necesitas Leaf?-Carly lo ve confundida.

Leaf inmediatamente le cuenta el sueño a los 2.

-Eres un idiota, no pasaría algo así.-Carly ve a Leaf

-Temo de que lo que dijo es verdad.-Clyde ve a Carly

-¿Ósea, vamos a luchar contra los emperadores?-Carly se ríe.- Tú y tus tonterías.

Tamina estaba observando todo eso y se convierte en Esmeralda teletransportándose hacia otro lado.

Shark estaba hablando con Clarisse poseída por Rubí mientras ella veía a Shark como si estuviera enamorada.

Confesionario

Shark: Sé que es considerado malo salir con la chica de otro y más si es de un tipo de 2 metros de alto pero…-Recibe una llamada.- Tamina...-Shark cierra el teléfono

Fin de confesionario

Ámbar estaba viendo el agua del muelle cuando llega Rubí

-¿Qué te pasa guapo?-Ella veía a Ámbar bastante deprimido.- Sigues pensando en esa tonta mortal.

-Creo…

-Deberías olvidarla Ámbar, total. Me tienes a mí…

Rubí le da un beso apasionado a Ambos se vuelven en su forma humana sin que se den cuenta de 2 cosas.

La primera es que eran humanos

La segunda es que Hugo, John, Leaf, Funky y Oliver los vieron los 5 cuando eran humanos.

-¡AGARRENME PORQUE LO MATO!- Hugo iba con un bate para reventárselo en la cabeza de Taylor cuando los otros 4 lo agarran, aun así siendo inútil. Puesto que Oliver se soltó por error.

-Oh mierda.-Oliver se cae y ve a Hugo corriendo como alma que huía del diablo hacia Taylor cuando ambos se vuelven emperadores del caos y tele transportados por Tamina

John, Leaf y Funky salieron directo al mar

-¡AYUDA QUE ME AHOGO!-Funky reía demostrando miedo.

-Yo te saco.-John la ayuda a sacar del agua.

-Gracias.

Confesionario

Funky: Yo le tengo miedo al agua, no sé nadar y tampoco quiero que me vean como soy sin pintura

John: Creo que Funky le tiene miedo al agua

Fin de confesionario

Mientras tanto con los 5 emperadores restantes.

-El plan está saliendo casi a la perfección.-Zafiro ve a Mitavi y de repente ve el futuro.

Visión del futuro

El veía como Diamante veía a Pier iba a matarle, Stars estaba demasiado herida pero aún seguía en pie.

Se notaban desgaste de ropa por eso Pier ya no tenía una manga de su traje, también tenía heridas en el cuerpo. Y sangre en la frente, derramándose hasta su nariz.

-El suelo estaba destrozado

-Ahora aparece, Shyncro nivel 12 Dragón Quazar Fugaz.-Pier ve a Diamante

De repente un poderoso dragón aparecía.

Nivel 12, Ataque: 4000 Defensa: 4000

-Ahora.

El dragón preparaba un poderoso rayo.

Los puntos de vida de Diamante eran 8000 y los de Pier 1200 y Stars: 800 y Funky: 200

-Ahora activo su efecto, el niega un efecto por turno.-Levantando su mano.- Mi última esperanza está en él.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro Pier?

-Porque el ataca cuantas veces haya usado monstruos materiales de sincronía.

6+4+2=12

-¡ATACA 2 VECES!- Diamante ve a Pier

-Ahora acabare con esto.-Pier, se levanta con dificultad y hasta sufre para hablar ve a Diamante.- Ataca Quazar

Fin de la visión

Zafiro ve a los otros 4 emperadores, Ámbar siendo seducido por Rubí, Esmeralda andaba viendo al líder y Amatista también.

-Nuestro plan ya debe progresar lo más rápido posible

-¿Y exterminar a los mortales ya?-Amatista ve a Zafiro.

-Sí, ellos trataran de revelarse contra nosotros, así que nosotros los destruiremos antes.- Zafiro les ve a todos los emperadores.-Tal como Casi matan a uno de nosotros una vez y frustro nuestro plan temporalmente.

-Ellos son simples mortales.-Rubí los ve.- Unos tontos e inútiles mortales su majestad.

-No es nada de eso Rubí, ellos no son nada fáciles.

Zafiro ve a todos.

-Nuestro plan tendrá un gran avance si logramos eliminar a 2 personas.

Luego todos llegan y ven la sorpresa.

Chris y el Chef están aquí y Ronda y Adaiko están amarrados.

-Estos 2 tipos eran impostores, así que ellos se irán de aquí. Ohm Chef.-El Chef trae una catapulta.

-Adiós.-El Chef los ve.- Tríade Marcial

-El reto se los daré en la noche junto a otra noticia, Clyde quiero hablar contigo.- Chris Ve a Donoven.

En la oficina

-¿Para qué me necesitas Mclean?

-Veras lo que quiero hacer esto, muchos piensan que la final será tu contra Leaf, así que en el siguiente episodio haremos esto.

Mclean le explica a Clyde

-¿Un duelo de eliminación?

-Así es Clyde. No quiero hacerlo pero me temo que será lo más necesario que harás. No importa el resultado, la única manera de que queden los 2 es de un empate, cosa que es difícil y dudo que hagan.

-Pero en serio Mclean, hacer eso.

-Me temo que no hay otra manera Clyde.

-De acuerdo, pero...

-Así es… todo perdonado de lo que me hiciste. Pero en el siguiente episodio o tú o Leaf serán el próximo eliminado

Clyde sale.

Confesionario

Clyde: Ahora debo pelear contra Leaf obligatoriamente en el próximo episodio y el que pierda será eliminado

Fin de confesionario.

En la noche

-No se ve nada.-Hugo ve a Clarisse

-Pues obvio mi Hugo-kun

-Chicos, hare 2 anuncios.- Mclean ve a todos.-Leaf y Clyde harán un duelo el próximo episodio y solo daré 2 reglas de eso, 1.- No pueden haber empates y pueden usar cualquier carta inclusive prohibida y eso es por la segunda. El que pierda es… ELIMINADO.- Mclean ríe dejando a Leaf atónito.- Y el segundo anuncio es que ahora no hay equipos.

Taylor y Shark se veían así como a Tamina

Confesionario

Tamina: Ahora que los demás están así, desilusionados e inútiles, inclusive Taylor también lo está. Alguno de nosotros ganara el concurso

Onice: Estos tipos no tienen ni idea de lo que se les va a venir encima

Shark: Con esto ahora lo tenemos ganado.

Fin de confesionario

-El reto es simple. Va a ser peleas de pintura, a oscuras.- Mclean los ve y les da a cada uno una linterna pequeña. Ustedes deberán buscar sus propias armas, los estaré vigilando.-Mclean ve a todos.

-Saben chicos.- Leaf ve a los demás.- Yo extrañe al viejo Chris.- Leaf se va con Oliver, Funky, John y Hugo.

-Hugo-kun ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No, de hecho yo me iré por otro lado.

Hugo se va por otro lugar viendo a los demás.

Confesionario.

Hugo: Voy a hablar con el Shark sobre ciertas cosas.-Cruje sus puños

Oliver: Me fui al baño pero olvide en donde esperar a los demás

Fin de confesionario

Oliver estaba en la mera noche viendo a donde ir cuando se topa por una figura más baja que el

-Clyde, sabes. Con esa coleta me recuerdas a Vera.-Ríe Rhode

Hugo llega a chocar con ellos.

-Guau con ustedes.-Oliver los ve

-Yo estoy harto de los emperadores.- Hugo se enfada viendo a Clyde.- Quieren quitarme a mi chica.

-¿La enana de las grandes tetas?-Oliver ve a Hugo.

-¡Que dijiste de ella!

-No lo sé… tal vez dije que era pequeña.- Oliver hacía referencia al corto tamaño de Clarisse.- Y unos enormes balones.-Haciendo referencia a sus pechos.

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO!

Clyde detiene a Hugo y a Oliver

-Tengo una idea.- Clyde los ve a los 2.- Haremos una resistencia de emperadores, los 3 estaremos unidos para vencer a los emperadores.

-No estoy de acuerdo en hacer un equipo con el.-Ambos se ven al mismo tiempo al decir eso.

-Pero acepto.- Ambos lo dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Vale.- Clyde pone su mano.- Estamos unidos

-Si capitán.-Hugo pone su mano

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.- Oliver pone su mano

-Y yo.- Carly pone su mano.

-Tú no sé cuándo apareciste, pero bueno.-Carly amenazaba a Hugo con la pistola de pintura mientras les daba una pistola a todos.

John ve a Funky.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-John piensa mientras ve a Funky-¿Besarla?

Los 5 emperadores restantes aparecen.

-Están eliminados.- Zafiro los ve mientras empiezan a dispararlos pero Leaf aparece dándole un disparo a Esmeralda y a Ámbar volviendo a ser normales.

-2 fuera quedan 11.- Mclean ve al Chef riendo.

-Chris debo hablar contigo de algo.-El Chef lo ve de manera seria.- Una enfermedad que antes estaba en la isla se empezó a propagar por todo el mundo.

A su vez Leaf era eliminado y Molly veía a la resistencia, disparando a Hugo y a Clyde antes de ser descubierta.

-Ahora quedan 8.- Mclean habla por el megáfono.

Molly corriendo llega a donde Rubí y la elimina volviendo a ser Clarisse

-Quedan 7, solo no debo ser descubierta.- Voltea y estaba Zafiro eliminándola.

-6 mi querida amiga.- Zafiro lo ve y estaba Amatista con el volviéndose Shark y Onice sin darse cuenta.

-Solo queda buscar a Carly y Oliver.- Onice lo ve.

-Y a la payasa y a John.

-¿Me hablaban?- Funky saltaba delante de ellos asustándolos y quitándole las pistolas más eliminándolos.

-Bien hecho Funky.- John chocaba los 5 con ella.- Solo debemos eliminar a Carly y a Oliver.

-Funky quedas eliminada.- Oliver la ve y trata de dispararle pero John se pone enfrente de Rhode auto eliminándose.

-Muy bien.- Funky ríe.- Toma esto.- Oliver es eliminado.- Y tú también.- Carly es eliminada.

-Maldición.- Carly ve a Rhode

-Funky gana la inmunidad.- Mclean la ve y sonríe

Confesionario

Carly: Estoy confundida, debería hablar con John sobre con quien quedarme de pareja, la cosa es que estoy atraída tanto por Leaf como por Clyde.

John: Ya está, tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella.

Fin de confesionario.

Antes de que llegara John veía su pasado.

Flashback

Se veía en el pasillo de una escuela a John con una chica

-Hey.- John veía a una chica rubia.- ¿Eres una ladrona? Porque has robado mi corazón

-¿Así que estabas coqueteando con esa "chica linda" eh?- Un chico fuerte y rapado lo ve.- "Esa chica linda" ¡ES MI NOVIA!

En la cafetería

-Piensas que Adam y Beth son novios- Otro chico lo ve.-Descuida, ellos no son pareja, solo Adam lo dice así porque han estado juntos un par de veces

-Lo dudo Howard

En la salida de la escuela

-Últimamente Adam es buena persona conmigo Bryce.-

-John, es que no sabes lo que le paso. Adam tuvo un hermano mayor una vez, pero un ebrio apareció y lo mato, desde entonces Adam cuida al equipo como a sus hermanos

Fin del Flashback

-Adam…

-Chicos.- Mclean les ve mientras estaba algo triste.- La sangre negra se ha propagado.

-¿Dime que solo es la isla?-Molly los ve.

-No, es en todo el mundo, ya Europa es infectada.

Algunos se asustaron.

-No… Mama….Papa…. Craig…-Molly empieza a llorar.

-Hermana.- Clyde piensa en silencio….

-Ahora a la eliminación.- Mclean los ve.

-¡NO ME JODAS MCLEAN!-Molly sigue llorando.- La sangre negra está infectando a todo el mundo y planeas eliminar a uno de nosotros.- Lo decía mientras un espíritu negro salía de ella.

-Lo siento Molly, así son las reglas.

Estaba la ceremonia de eliminación

Todos ahora votaron.

-Muy bien chicos, los malvaviscos van para…

Funky

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Clyde y Oliver.- Ambos reciben un malvavisco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hugo, Clarisse y Shark.- Molly los ve nerviosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Leaf, Tamina y John.- Los 3 reciben sus malvaviscos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Onice y Taylor y el último malvavisco va para….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Carly.

Molly se quedó en Shock y se va pero antes…

-Esperen. ¡Yo renuncio!-John ve a todos.- Quiero ver a mi familia.- Se va con Molly

-¡Y yo renuncio!- Tamina ve a todos.- Así es, Esmeralda Mitavi renuncia. Extraño a mi familia y quiero protegerlos….

Al día siguiente….

Leaf y Clyde se ven de manera seria, sabían que uno de los 2 seria eliminado hoy.

-Clyde… Espero que gane el mejor.

-Yo también espero eso Leaf

Se veía un Dragón negro del tamaño del estadio en donde estaban Leaf y Clyde (Estaban en el estadio de la final de la cuarta temporada) y a Eatos a lado de Leaf junto con Dark.

-Es hora.- El cielo empieza a llover.

-Del.- Los ojos de Leaf se heterocromatizan

-¡Duelo!- Ambos se ven

Continuara…

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

10.- Leaf/Clyde (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde/Leaf)

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-Funky

-Leaf Vega

La Resistencia de Emperadores (En pocas palabras, ya son anti-héroes)

-Clyde Donoven

-Oliver Rhode

-Hugo Rocket

-Carly Stone

Emperadores del caos restantes

Clarisse "Rubí" Sullivan

Taylor "Ámbar" Dunn

Dexter "Topas" Slaught- Eliminado

Tamina "Esmeralda" Mitavi-Eliminada

Kimi "Diamante" Wong- Eliminada

Shark "Zafiro" Claws-Líder

Onice "Amatista"

Y este episodio acabo dando muchas sorpresas como una triple eliminación y una eliminación obligatoria entre 2 personajes considerados protagonistas

Ahora habrá muchas preguntas

¿Quién ganara?

¿Quién perderá?

¿Quién quieren ver que gane, Leaf o Clyde?

¿Cuál es su favorito?

Si Leaf quedase eliminado ¿Quién crees que ganase?

Si Clyde quedase eliminado ¿Quién crees que ganase?

Tu top 5 de concursantes candidatos a la final

¿Quién o quienes ganaran y quienes morirán en cada duelo mencionados al inicio del capítulo? Pueden responderme esa por MP

¿Cuál es su pareja favorita?

¿Quién será el sujeto desconocido junto a John? No es ninguno de los concursantes, ni Chris ni Chef

¿Crees que Leaf supere el millón del dragon?

Adios


	14. Leaf vs Clyde, la eliminacion, parte 1

-¡QUE EMPIECE EL DUELO!-Mclean los ve

Turno 1. Clyde (8000 LP)

-Coloco una carta bocabajo y activo esta carta mágica.- Se muestra una carta con 2 guerreros contra un dragón negro de ojos rojos.- Llamada del Arquidemonio me permite declarar un nombre, y si ese nombre es el mismo que el que mencione, puedo invocar este monstruo y duplicar mis puntos de vida.-Clyde ve a Leaf.- Y yo llamo al Guerrero Arquidemonio Stars.

Clyde roba la carta y efectivamente era esa.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8000 16000

Nivel 6, Ataque 1750 Defensa 800

Stars de manera rebelde veía a Leaf, su ropa y una guitarra como arma hacen dar cuenta que no será cosa fácil

-Invoco al guerrero Arquidemonio Craig en modo de ataque.- Se veía a Craig serio y con un escudo en su mano, preparado para la pelea.

Nivel, 3 Ataque 1200 Defensa 800

-Acabo mi turno

En la cabina el Chef comenta.

-Y damos este inicio de la eliminación, Leaf y Clyde inician y Clyde con una doble invocación se demuestra superior

Turno 2 Leaf (8000 LP)

-Robo y fusiono a Heroe Elemental Burbujas y a Heroe elemental Chispas para traer a Zero Absoluto

Nivel 8, Ataque 2500 Defensa: 2000

-Ahora uso de fusión.- Zero Absoluto se vuelve Chispas y Burbujas. Y por su efecto tu campo es destruido. Y aun no acabo mi turno porque equipándole la "Hacha de gravedad Graarl" a Burbujas, puedo invocarlo a él.

Burbujas: Nivel 4, Ataque 800 1300 Defensa 1200

Chispas: Nivel 4 Ataque 1600 Defensa 1200

Aparece un Dinosaurio vestido con un chaleco amarillo y unos pantalones verdes, demostraba fuerza.

-Aparece Graarl, y debido a su hacha es invocado sin sacrificio

Nivel 5, Ataque 2500, Defensa, 1000

En las gradas Funky veía a Leaf

-Increíble, logro invocar a un monstruo difícil de manera fácil.

-¿Difícil de manera fácil?-Clarisse veía a Funky

-Graarl tiene un buen ataque, pero sin su hacha solo puede ser colocado bocabajo y su defensa es de 1000

-Entiendo, cualquier Arquidemonio de Clyde lo vencería, y otra cosa.

-¿Mande?

-¿A qué se refiere con sacrificar?

-Para un monstruo nivel 5 o 6, necesitas retirar a uno de tus monstruos, monstruos, 9 y 10 3 monstruos y 11 y 12 4 monstruos.

-Ah.

Hugo estaba viendo con seriedad el duelo.

-Leaf y Clyde son grandes rivales, no se quien quedara en el concurso.

De vuelta al duelo.

-Activo mi trampa barrera Arquidemoniaca.- Clyde ve la carta.- Niega un ataque y el controlador original del monstruo pierde puntos de vida equivalente al ataque doblado del monstruo, sin embargo robas una carta.

-Mierda, ataque con Graarl.- Un rayo negro cae sobre Leaf y si, el suelo se mostró un cráter por el rayo y a Leaf saliendo volando

Puntos de vida de Leaf 8000 3000

-Y con Sangre Arquidemoniaca tu monstruo más débil ataca obligatoriamente

Pasa lo mismo, Burbujas ataca y Leaf pierde vida

Puntos de vida de Leaf 3000 400

Shark estaba atónito cuando vio la jugada de Clyde

-Casi aplico un FTK.

-¿FTK?-Carly lo ve

-Significa muerte en el primer turno.-Shark le ve.- Aquí si te quitan los 8000 puntos de vida o una de 2, o eres un imbécil o jugaron bien, y Clyde está probando lo primero

-Sin embargo.- Clyde ve a Leaf.- La barrera Arquidemoniaca se destruye.- La barrera en forma de muro de cristal se derrumba.

-Ahora Chispa.

-Idiota, te hiciste un FTK solo.-Clyde ve a Leaf.

-Activo esfera Arquidemonio de mi mano y por su efecto tú recibes el daño.

-No estés tan seguro, uso esto. Anulador.- Leaf muestra una carta con mucha gente en desorden y con una X. Una vez por turno puedo anular un efecto.

-Maldición.- Clyde es golpeado por Chispas y sale volando.

Levantándose Clyde siente como si estuviera electrocutado

Puntos de vida de Clyde 16000 14400

-Quizás me hayas hecho daño Leaf, pero te falta mucho por vencerme.

-Coloco esto.- Unas espadas empiezan a caer cerca de Clyde, logrando evadirlas.-Espadas de luz reveladora.- Leaf ve a Clyde.- Con esto estoy 3 turnos tuyos sin recibir daño alguno.

-Acabo mi turno.

Vera como eliminada estaba viendo el duelo.

-¿No sé a quién apoyar a un inútil o a un traidor?

Craig y Molly en su casa en una televisión gigante estaban viendo el duelo.

-Animo Leaf…

De vuelta en la isla.

-Y Leaf ha demostrado ser un completo inútil.- El Chef comenta sobre el turno de Leaf.- Podra recuperarse de este mal golpe

Turno 3. Clyde (14400 LP)

-Robo y activo esto. Relámpago Arquidemonio.-Clyde ve a Leaf.- Pierdes 100 puntos de vida por monstruo y este rayo los destruye

Se creaba un relámpago enorme acertando contra Leaf mientras veía a sus monstruos destruido estrellándolo contra la pared.

Puntos de vida de Leaf. 400 100

-Se acerca el final Leaf.

-Invoco al guerrero Arquidemonio Hugo en modo de ataque

Nivel 7, Ataque 2500, Defensa 2000

-En tus próximos turnos morirás.-Clyde ve a Leaf

Elma se estaba horrorizando

-Leaf… amigo no te rindas.

Turno 4. Leaf (100 LP)

Robo.- Coloco una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

-¿Es todo lo que hará?- Onice ve a Leaf.- Debe estar planeando algo.

En la oficina del Jefe, él está viendo a Leaf.

-Es imposible creer, ese chico tiene oportunidad para vencer a mi mayor creación.

Funky estaba viendo como el duelo se desarrollaba.

-Espero que tengas algo planeado.- Funky ríe mientras le anima

-Si Leaf no hace algo.- El chef comenta.- será su último turno, más vale que tenga un as bajo la manga

Turno 5. Clyde (14400 LP)

-Robo.- Se crea un tornado alrededor de Clyde.- Tifón del espacio Místico, destruye las espadas. Coloco una carta bocabajo y ahora Guerrero Arquidemonio Hugo acabalo

El guerrero le lanza una gran roca explosiva.

Los puntos de vida de Leaf bajaron a 0.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 100 0

Todos se quedaron en Shock

Hugo veía que todo ya se había acabado, e inclusive Chris lo veía

-Leaf estas eliminad… ¿Eh?-Mclean veía algo

Clyde reía pero algo pasaba. La carta bocabajo de Leaf no se había desvanecido.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo.-Se muestra un ángel.- Ultima esperanza, puedo robar 5 cartas y si tienen el mismo ataque y defensa puedo invocarlas a todas. Y gano puntos de vida equivalente al ataque. Solo lo puedo activar cuando mis puntos de vida están en 0

Leaf roba las 5 cartas

-Todas tienen el mismo ataque y defensa.

-¡QUE!-Clyde lo ve.

-Así es, tengo 5 cartas.- Leaf invoca a 5 hadas de la fortuna.-Todas son de ataque y defensa inicial desconocido lo que equivale a 0

-Hada de la fortuna Luz.

Aparece un hada pequeña amarilla

Nivel 1, Ataque 200 Defensa 200

-Hada de la fortuna Fuego

Aparece otra hada roja-

Nivel 2, Ataque 400 Defensa 400

-Aparte activo su efecto, puedo destruir un monstruo y tú pierdes puntos de vida equivalente a ese monstruo.

El guerrero Arquidemonio Hugo era destruido

Puntos de vida de Clyde 14400 11900

-Hada de la fortuna Viento.

Aparece otra hada verde.

Nivel 3, Ataque 900, Defensa 900

-Hada de la fortuna Agua

Aparece otra hada. Azul

Nivel 4 Ataque 1200, Defensa 1200

-Activo su efecto, puedo robar 2 cartas por cada hada de la fortuna.

-6 cartas.- Clyde le ve.

Y ahora mi Hada de la fortuna Oscuridad

Nivel 5 Ataque 2000 Defensa 2000

-Ahora gano puntos de vida.

El aura de Leaf se vuelve arcoíris.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 0 4700

Acabo mi turno.

-Increíble chico.- El Chef ve a Leaf.- Leaf ha dado un susto de muerte a muchos, pensando que todo se ha quedado perdido y ahora está a una ventaja completa de campo limpio.

Turno 6. Leaf (4700 LP)

-Es mi turno. Robo.- Leaf ve su mano.- Activo el efecto de cada hada de la fortuna. Su poder aumentara

Hada de la fortuna Luz 200 400 Nivel 2

Hada de la fortuna Fuego 400 600 Nivel 3

Hada de la fortuna Viento 900 1200 Nivel 4

Hada de la fortuna Agua 1200 1500 Nivel 5

Hada de la fortuna Oscuridad 2000 2400 Nivel 6

Ahora uso esta carta mágica. Paso del tiempo y activo su efecto.- Se muestra la carta.- Una hada de la fortuna gana 3 niveles y esa será la de Fuego

Hada de la fortuna Fuego 600 1200 Nivel 6

-Ahora creo la red XYZ de mis hadas.

Hada de la fortuna Fuego y Oscuridad vuelan a una espiral.

-Poderosa maga recompensada con su gran cuerpo y belleza, te traigo aquí para que me ayudes por tu cuidado como una madre y ahora aparece.

Se muestra una hermosa maga rubia apareciendo y prácticamente enamorando a los chicos, tenía un traje de maga oscura, solo que negro y morado.

-Invocación XYZ, Rango 6 aparece. Maga Ayudante Magi-Magi.

Rango 6 Ataque: 2400 Defensa: 1200

Ella andaba flotando viendo a la hadas de la fortuna.

Y luego convoco a mi Maga silenciosa nivel 4.

Nivel 4 Ataque: 1000 Defensa: 1000

-Y uso Lluvia de oro.- Leaf ve a Clyde.- Robamos hasta tener 5 cartas.

-Oh mierda.- Clyde ve a Leaf.- Lo has planeado todo.

Maga silenciosa Nivel 4 1000 3500

-Y ahora será la Maga silenciosa nivel 8.

Aparece la Maga Silenciosa Nivel 8.

Nivel 8, Ataque: 3500 Defensa: 1000

-Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo. Batalla

-Hadas de la fortuna Agua, Luz y Viento. Ataquen.

Salen 3 esferas potentes explotando sobre Clyde

Puntos de vida de Clyde 11900 11500 10300 8700.

-Buena jugada Leaf.

-Y aún no he acabado, ataquen Magas.

Las magas preparan sus ataques y los disparan a Clyde.

-Anulador de batalla.- Se muestra a una pequeña maquina en forma de T con un péndulo.- Tu fase de batalla acaba

Nivel 1, Ataque 0, Defensa 0

-Acabo mi turno.

-La cosa se ha puesto interesante.- El Chef comenta

Turno 7 Clyde (8700 LP)

-Robo. Activo lluvia de Arquidemonios- Robo 5 cartas, puedo pagar 500 puntos de vida por cada Arquidemonio que robe e invocarlo.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8700 8200

-Ven a mi poderoso caballero que representa el odio y la maldad, guerrero frio que condena a cupido, aparece Gran Caballero del Odio Arquidemonio Dimitri.

Se mostraba a otro Caballero Arquidemonio

Nivel 10, Ataque 4000 Defensa 4000.

-Activo su efecto, destruyendo todas las cartas mágicas y trampas del campo ganas 1000 puntos de vida por cada carta trampa destruida y yo 1000 por cada carta mágica destruida.

Cartas destruidas

Súper Polimerización

Vara del silencio Kay'Est

Fuerza de espejo.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 4700 5700

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8700 10700

-Dimitri destruye Hada de la fortuna Viento

El hada era destruida.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 5700 2900

-Aparte los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo los pagas con puntos de vida.

Leaf sentía una esfera negra saltar de él y lastimarlo

Puntos de vida de Leaf. 2900 1700

Activo mi carta mágica. Destrucción de poder.- Se muestra una balanza.-Ambos destruimos un monstruo con menos de 2000 de defensa y como yo destruyo al anulador de batalla, tú destruirás a tu hada y yo saldré ileso.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 1700 200

-10500 de diferencia.- Piensa Mclean.-Es demasiado para Leaf.

-Dudo ahora que Leaf pueda lograrlo.- Carly ve a Leaf demasiado cansado.

-Aparte sacrifico a mi monstruo para invocar al Dragón Arquidemonio retirando la mitad de los Arquidemonio de Mazo, Mano y Cementerio.

Sale un poderoso dragón negro, con una sed de sangre preparado para cualquier ataque, del tamaño de un gigante, 100 metros de altura.

-Poderoso Dragón Arquidemonio que acaba con la vida existente, toda la esperanza dejara de existir después de aparecer este poderoso dragón, Dragón Arquidemonio reinante del Caos muéstrate ante tu presencia.

Nivel 12 Ataque: 10000 Defensa: 10000

-¡10000 puntos de ataque!-Molly ve en su casa eso.

-Eso ya es imposible.- Craig ve a Leaf en la tele.-No hay manera de superar eso.

-Destruye a la Hada de la fortuna Luz.

Se veía el poder de la hada. 400 y el del Dragón 10000, acaba con él y activo un efecto especial suyo. Él es inmune a efectos de cartas que lo destruyan y no puede ser destruido por batalla y mientras esta carta este en el campo no pueden cambiar de posiciones los monstruos.

Se escuchaba una gran explosión que evito ver todo a lo lejos. Estaba el hada de la fortuna luz en el piso pero sin ser destruida esa chica y Leaf demasiado herido pero aguantando con sus 200 LP restantes.

-Los puntos de vida de Leaf están intactos. Mclean se sorprende.- E inclusive los de Clyde se redujeron

Puntos de vida de Clyde 10700 10300

-Es imposible que hayas sobrevivido. ¡DIME COMO LO HICISTE!- Clyde se desespera al ver a Leaf y ve un ángel.- ¿Usaste él efecto de honesto?-Clyde lo ve y sonríe.- Bien jugado Leaf.

-Gracias.

-Acabo mi turno Leaf, piensa que hacer.

Se veía a Dark Leaf a su lado entrando en su cuerpo

-Toma un descanso Leaf en el turno 10 estarás mejor.

El aura de Dark Leaf se notaba así como unas alas negras hechas de fuego aparecían

Turno 8 Leaf (Dark Leaf 200 LP)

-Mi turno.- La voz de Leaf ahora sería.- Robo y uso liberación del alma. Ahora puedo traer a mi poderosa amiga Guardián Eatos

-Y ahora uso Espada celestial Eatos, puedo retirar 3 monstruos de tu cementerio y Eatos ganara poder por cada monstruo desterrado

Poder de Eatos 2500 6500

-Y ahora uso equipacion de monstruo.- Se muestra una carta de un Mago oscuro con la ropa de Neos.- Puedo equipar a un monstruo con uno de mi mano, así que Sephylon dale poder a Eatos

Poder de Eatos 6500 10500

-Puedo atacar con Eatos.- Leaf apunta.- Eatos ataca.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 10300 9800

-Debo descubrir cómo sacar a ese dragón del camino.- Leaf ve su mano.-Invoco al espadachín silencioso. Nivel 3.

-Este duelo Clyde.

-Lo ganare yo.- Clyde le ve….

Continuara…

Marcador

Clyde: 9800 LP

Leaf: 200 LP

El episodio es corto lo sé, solo le quiero dar drama para darle un cálculo de resultado distinto y como ven, los eliminados en distintos lugares están viendo el duelo.

Aunque en este episodio no se demuestre mucho protagonismo de otros se está mostrando una gran batalla entre Leaf y Clyde se está disputando para quedar en los 9 finales, se demuestra una gran locura cuando pasaron eventos inesperados y momentos tanto graciosos como las 2 troleadas que Leaf le aplico a Clyde cuando el canto victoria, una de ellas cuando los puntos de vida de Leaf quedaron en 0. Les aseguro que más de uno se sorprendió de que Leaf pudiese sobrevivir ese turno más cuando Leaf recibió un ataque directo

Debo agregar esto y si vale en el juego real. Si alguien se queda sin puntos de vida pero sus cartas bocabajo están activas, el duelo sigue porque esas cartas los continuaran en el duelo.

Cartas usadas del Juego de Cartas (Las que no mencione fueron hechas por mi)

-Heroe Elemental Burbujas

-Heroe Elemental Chispa

-Polimerización

-De fusión

-Hacha de Gravedad Graarl

-Guardián Graarl

-Espadas de Luz reveladora

-Tifón del espacio místico

-Hada de la fortuna Luz

-Hada de la fortuna Fuego

-Hada de la fortuna Viento

-Hada de la fortuna Agua

-Hada de la fortuna Oscuridad

-Fuerza del Espejo

-Súper Polimerización

-Vara del Silencio Kay'Est

-Maga Ayudante Magi-Magi

-Maga Silenciosa Nivel 4

-Maga Silenciosa Nivel 8

-Guardián Eatos

-Espada Celestial Eatos

-Sephylon el maestro supremo del tiempo

-Espadachín silencioso nivel 3


	15. Y el eliminado es

Se encontraba el estadio medio destrozado por el daño del duelo (Gran parte del daño que recibió Leaf)

Leaf se encontraba cansado e inclusive tenía muchas heridas, es lo que se muestra en la tele de una pizzería.

John veía todo, Leaf estaba hiperventilando

Un chico de unos 17 años veía esto con John, de cabello rubio corto y camisa morada, shorts amarillos y tenis rojos.

-John, creo que tu amigo está en problemas.- Dice Jacob el rubio

Adam estaba viendo a Leaf

-Ese chico no creo que gane John.

Mientras tanto en el estadio

-Coloco una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

Turno 9 Clyde (9800 LP)

Robo.-

Invoco de manera especial a este Caballero de la Injusticia Arquidemoniaca, gran guerrero de la destrucción que traes caos al mundo aparece y has del mundo un desorden y que la corrupción y la injusticia a todos. Aparece Caballero de la Injusticia Arquidemoniaca Pier.

Ahora Pier era el caballero negro.

Nivel 10, Ataque 4000 Defensa 4000

-Activo su efecto, una vez por turno puede retirar todos los monstruos del campo, sin embargo no podrá atacar. Entonces el oponente perderá puntos de vida por la suma de poder de cada monstruo y los pagaremos cuando acabe tu turno mientras activo esto. Red de la injusticia, sin esa carta el efecto es anulado

-Eatos, Magi-Magi, Espadachín Silencioso, Maga Silenciosa, Hada de la fortuna, Caballero oscuro Leaf, Dimitri y el Dragón.-Hugo cuenta todo.- 28000 de daño.

-Activo el efecto de hada de la fortuna luz, si es retirada del campo puedo traer a una de mi mano, mazo o cementerio y revivo a Hada de la fortuna Oscuridad

Nivel 5, Ataque 2000 Defensa 2000

-Acabo mi turno.- Clyde ríe.- Vence esto.

Turno 10. Leaf (200 LP)

Leaf ya mejor deja a Dark Leaf fuera.

-Robo.- Leaf ve su carta.- Uso Robo de nivel, puedo agarrar una carta y robar el mismo número de cartas equivalente al nivel del monstruo.

Leaf roba un monstruo.

-He robado a Dreadschyte, así que robo 8 cartas.

. Luego activo el efecto de mi hada de la fortuna.

Poder de la hada 2000-2400 Nivel 6

-Activo Mega forma, con esto el poder de un monstruo mientras mis puntos de vida sean menores a los de mi rival se duplican.

Poder de la hada 2400-4800.

-Activo vientos potentes, hará que un monstruo gane 1000 puntos de ataque hasta mi próximo turno

Poder de la hada4800-5800

-Ahora Hada de la fortuna Oscuridad destruye a Pier.

El caballero era destruido y Clyde sale volando por los aires

Puntos de vida de Clyde 9800-8000

-Y ahora activo el otro efecto del hada oscura, puede traer a una del cementerio. Así que aparece Hada de la fortuna agua.-Aparece la hada de la fortuna oscuridad-Por su efecto robo 2 cartas

-Y ahora ataca, hada de la fortuna agua.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1200 defensa 1200.

Clyde sale volando de nuevo con daño.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8000-6800

-Coloco 4 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

-Leaf ahora tiene el juego a su favor, si Clyde no hace nada, perderá mas de la mitad de sus puntos de vida en el duelo.-El Chef ve.

Dexter orgulloso del duelo.

-Bien jugado Leaf, si Clyde no haces nada el duelo es tuyo.

Turno 11. Clyde (6800 LP)

-Robo y uso Poder de los Arquidemonios, lo cual por regresar a mis 3 caballeros oscuros. Al campo puedo hacer una invocación XYZ

-¡INVOCACION XYZ DE RANGO 10!-Todos los ven

-Es el fin.- Clarisse ve a Leaf.

-Acabo todo.- Comenta Hugo

-Hasta aquí llego.- Onice lo ve.

-El si no sobrevivirá a esto.- Carly le ve.

-El duelo acabo en este turno.- Shark lo ve

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer.- Taylor comenta.

-Esto se acabó.- Oliver ve.

-¡ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO!- Funky ve a Leaf

Leaf se ponía feliz, pues por lo menos quedaba alguien que creía en él.

-Aparece señor oscuro, gran portador de pesadillas y penas, guerrero que divide el cielo del infierno y destruyes todo lo que sea esperanza, acaba con la luz de este duelista y aparece. Creador de los Arquidemonios

Se veía una sombra con miles de galaxias dentro de él.

Rango 10, Ataque 5000 Defensa 5000

Leaf ve a Clyde con miedo.

-Creador de los Arquidemonios es una bestia totalmente poderosa y veras porque.- Una unidad XYZ se elimina.- Si retiro una unidad XYZ puedo activar su efecto, reducir el ataque de un monstruo en su ataque original y añadirlo a esta carta, parte de mi efecto final es que si esta carta se queda sin unidades XYZ.

Hada de la fortuna oscuridad, Poder 5800-3800

Creador de los Arquidemonios 5000-7000

-Yo gano el duelo de manera automática atacando directamente y los efectos de cartas no me afectan.

-¡GANAR EL DUELO!-Leaf ve eso.

-Sin embargo no puedo atacar el turno en el que uso este efecto.-Ríe.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 12 Leaf (200 LP)

-Robo.- Leaf ve a sus hadas.

-Leaf ve a sus hadas

Hada Agua 1200-1600 Nivel 5

Hada Oscuridad 2800-3200 Nivel 7

-Maldición, no tengo nada que me ayude.- Leaf ve a su carta, eres mi única esperanza.

-Activo esta carta mágica bocabajo, regreso de magia, puedo traer una carta mágica de mi cementerio a mi mano, así que la recupero

-Sal, Heroe elemental Neos.

Se muestra a un poderoso guerrero que a pesar de no ser efecto puede superar a muchos.

Nivel 7, Ataque: 2500 Defensa 2000

-¿Un monstruo normal?

Clyde se pregunta.

-¿Cuál será esa magia?-

-Esta, Súper polimerización, ahora con un monstruo de tu campo y el mío puedo crear a mi Heroe elemental

Se activa la carta bocabajo que Clyde guardo desde el inicio del duelo

-A Heroe elemental... Eh?

Heroe elemental GAIA estaba en lugar de Escuridao

Nivel 6, Ataque 2200 Defensa 2600

Leaf ve que ya no hay nada en el campo, pero ve a su monstruo.

-Im…Im…imposible, si lo supe fusione.- Leaf ve a Clyde

-Lo hiciste, con un material XYZ, y con recopilación de materiales le pude colocar otro.

-Bueno, al menos tengo a GAIA, y activo su efecto, la mitad de puntos de ataque de tu monstruo se va al mío

Poder de GAIA 2200-5700

Poder del Creador de los Arquidemonios 7000-3500

-Ataca.

-Uso mi Trampa Arquidemonio escudado, un monstruo de mi campo no puede ser destruido por batalla. Sin embargo recibo el daño

Clyde sale de nuevo volando.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 6800-4600

Leaf estaba seguro, puede vencer a Clyde.

-Acabo mi turno.

Creador de los Arquidemonios 3500-7000

Turno 13. Clyde (4600 LP)

-Robo y activo el efecto del creador de Arquidemonios.

Se elimina otra unidad.

-Un turno más…- Clyde ve a Leaf.- Y todo se ha acabado

-Acabo mi turno con 4 cartas bocabajo.

Turno 14. Leaf (200 LP)

-Mi último turno.- La carta de Leaf empezó a brillar.

-Robo.

Se veía a Leaf con los ojos cerrados y la carta sin verse.

-Todo el duelo depende de esto y mi puesto de estar aquí.

Tamina estaba viendo en su casa el último turno de Leaf, ahí dependía todo.

-Leaf... ¡ANIMO TU PUEDES!

Molly y Craig sonreían

Los amigos de John veían como Leaf estaba concentrado. Había robado 1 carta y tenía otras 2 más 3 bocabajo.

-Activo un tifón y destruye esa carta.- Destruyeron una de las cartas bocabajo de Clyde.-Fuerza de espejo será inútil ahora.

-Activo llamada de los condenados para revivir a la maga silenciosa nivel 8.- Y combino con mega forma.

Maga silenciosa nivel 8 3500-7000

-Contrarresto con esta carta. Ultimo robo, ambos robamos una carta. Y la usamos en este turno, el que no use la carta robada al final del turno. Pierde.- Clyde ve a Leaf.

Leaf y Dark se veían,

-Leaf.- El espíritu de Pier aparece.- Confió en ti. Pero no importa si pierdes.

-Robo de Luz.

-Robo de Fuego.

-Se creaba un gran tornado de luz y de fuego.

Leaf y Clyde se veían serios.

Carly estaba viendo que Clyde ganaría, casi todos estaban apoyando a Clyde

Funky sin embargo, era la única que apoyaba a Leaf, también los eliminados

-Ataca maga silenciosa.

La maga muy determinada a vencer ese monstruo.

-Ahora tu maga perderá ese poder.

Poder de la maga 7000-3500

-No.-Molly se asustó.

-Ese perdedor no daría nada.-Vera juntos a sus hermanas ven eso.

En el estadio se veía la tensión.

Puntos de ataque de la maga: 3500

Puntos de ataque del creador: 7000

-Activo Honesto. Mi monstruo ahora gana el poder del tuyo

Puntos de ataque de la maga 3500-10500

-Adelante maestro, tenemos que ganar esto.- La maga lo ve mientras prepara su rayo final.

-Por nuestros amigos caídos y por los demás

Aparecían todos los monstruos eliminados en el duelo más los del mazo

-Creímos en nosotros mismos Clyde, este es el poder de creer en el amigo y en los que amas. El poder de la esperanza.

-Aun así no ganaras el duelo, me quedarían 1100 de vida. Y activo Escudo del creador.- Clyde muestra su carta.-Niego su ataque pero recibo la fase de daño.

Clyde sale volando muy herido

Puntos de vida de Clyde 4600-1100

-Ahora uso Doble o nada, esta carta me permite usar a un monstruo con un ataque negado y duplicarlo

-¡21000 puntos de ataque!- Clyde ve a Leaf, estaba acabado….

¿O no?

Poder de la maga silenciosa. 10500-21000

-Perfecto.-Piensa Clyde cuando ve que Leaf preparo su jugada final.

-Activo anulador de batalla.-Sale el anulador de batalla

Nivel 1, Ataque 0 Defensa 0

-La fase de batalla acaba.

Leaf se quedó congelado, pues ya sabía todo había acabado para él.

Ya no tenía más que 2 cartas, Relámpago que quitaba 200 puntos de vida al oponente y Flama final que le quitaría a Clyde 1000 LP y a Leaf 500 y su carta bocabajo.

En pocas palabras Leaf estaba acabado.

-Te hare un poco de daño antes de perder.

Molly escucho.

-Antes… de perder…- Craig ve con desesperanza eso.

Dexter ve lo que paso

-No me creo que Clyde haya ganado.

-Activo esta carta, Relámpago.- Clyde salía volando por un rayo.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 1100-900

-Acabo mi turno….

Todos se quedaron en Shock, ya sabían que sería el final

Turno 15. Clyde (900 LP)

-Robo y uso instantáneamente devolución total.

Leaf se sorprende.

-Ahora todas las cartas de nuestra mano, cementerio y los que estén retirados del juego vuelven a nuestro mazo.

-Ahora activo el efecto de mi monstruo.

-Lanzaba un potente rayo que se detiene y la carta de Leaf lo absorbe.

-Carga de alma.- Leaf ve con esperanza su carta.

-¿Qué hará?-Clarisse lo ve.- Esto ya acabo aunque lo intente.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.-Funky anima a Leaf.

-Puedo robar una carta.-Leaf ve seriamente a Clyde.-Y tiene que ser un monstruo, mientras ese monstruo sea robado, lo puedo invocar y el duelo sigue hasta que ese monstruo sea destruido.

-Robo del destino.-Leaf roba su carta

Pero sin embargo la vida no es como él quiere, le salió una carta mágica pero nadie lo sabía.

-Clyde… mis puntos de vida…. Son 0. La carta crea una gran explosión como Leaf siendo el centro y saliendo volando.

Leaf sufre un gran dolor por el centro de la explosión.

El fuego se notaba dentro de esa esfera.

Pero sin embargo el duelo no había acabado, el monstruo de Clyde y la maga silenciosa fueron destruidos.

-Sacrificio por amor, puedo destruir un monstruo de mi campo y robar una carta.- Leaf roba su carta sin verla.-Pero si mi monstruo no es más poderoso que tus puntos de vida al final del turno pierdo.-Leaf ve su carta.-Clyde, fue un buen duelo mientras duro, sin duda eres el mejor rival que he tenido y espero que luches por tu hermana…. Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí, pero acabo todo…

-Para mí.- Piensa Leaf

Leaf invoca la carta y cae inconsciente, ataca

-Si Leaf saca un monstruo de 900 puntos de ataque gana el duelo.

La carta era Heroe elemental Arcilla

Nivel 4, Ataque 800. Defensa 2000

Arcilla le da el golpe directo a Clyde.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 900-100

Puntos de vida de Leaf 0

Ganador Clyde

Chris veía todo y los demás también, sin embargo, Clyde y Funky corrieron a verlo como los únicos en ayudarlo

-Qué alivio, se encuentra bien.-Clyde le ve

Sin embargo, El Chef se lo tuvo que llevar en el bote

-Y este episodio se ha acabado, un duelo realmente impresionante y ahora con uno de los favoritos ya eliminados ahora lo que se viene es ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Qué hará Funky como la única chica de los buenos? ¿Con quién se quedara Carly? Todo esto y más en ISLA…DEL…DRAMA

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-Funky

La Resistencia de Emperadores (En pocas palabras, ya son anti-héroes)

-Clyde Donoven

-Oliver Rhode

-Hugo Rocket

-Carly Stone

Emperadores del caos restantes

Clarisse "Rubí" Sullivan

Taylor "Ámbar" Dunn

Dexter "Topas" Slaught- Eliminado

Tamina "Esmeralda" Mitavi-Eliminada

Kimi "Diamante" Wong- Eliminada

Shark "Zafiro" Claws-Líder

Onice "Amatista"

Créanme, casi llore al hacer el final, no pensaba en que hacer sí que ganara Leaf y Clyde y no sé si hacer la batalla entre los chicos contra los emperadores en este Fic como siguiente capítulo. O al acabar el Fic pero como otro

Clyde se corono como villano que venció al protagonista (Chúpate esa Sephirot) y crear una alianza prácticamente invencible de la cual solo queda 1 persona que ha dejado la alianza de Clyde y no ha sido eliminado que es Taylor, así es Clyde fue responsable de las eliminaciones de manera directa e indirecta de los infectados Dimitri, Oliver, Stars, Pier, Kimi, Tiki y Molly, así como no infectados como lo son Vera, Onice y Leaf xD, creo otra alianza que ya tiene al menos a 3 de ellos a los 5 finales que son Hugo, Carly y Oliver, ha revelado el secreto de los emperadores del caos, creo una revolución contra su jefe que es el creador de la sangre negra. Todo por su hermana y será la clave principal de la guerra contra los emperadores.

Y créanme que Leaf no tuvo un camino fácil, tuvo que ganarse el respeto por sí solo, gano enemigos así como amigos, tuvo que volverse en un chico frio y solitario y lucho varias veces contra Dark Leaf (Peleo como 50 veces perdiendo 49 LOL) Lucho contra un rival casi invencible como Clyde y tuvo los cojones bien puesto para no sacarlo de quicio no una sino 4 veces XD, peleando contra el a pesar de que hubiera más de 15000 puntos de vida de desventaja. Lucho contra viento y marea para no perder y aunque al final perdiese dio lo mejor e inclusive logro destruir 2 monstruos indestructibles como lo son el Dragón Arquidemonio y al Creador de Arquidemonios.

Así que no estará la tan famosa final Leaf vs Clyde y si la hubiera aun así Clyde ganaría

Ósea, prácticamente se ganó el premio a ser uno de los mejores antagonistas y un gran candidato a ganar en mi opinión, creando sin duda la mejor eliminación del Fic por el momento.

Muy bien, ahora esta las preguntas a pesar del corto capitulo.

¿Quién ganara?

¿Quién perderá ahora?

¿Cuál es tu favorito?

¿Qué opinas de la eliminación de Leaf?

¿Te hubiera gustado a Clyde como eliminado?

¿Quisieras ver la guerra de los emperadores entre los chicos y los emperadores al próximo capítulo o al acabar el Fic? Creo que serán como 15 combates y dudo que afecte la historia

¿Qué opinas de Funky como única heroína?

¿Cuál sería tu orden de eliminación? Crean, aunque ya se quien ganara me gustaría ver sus órdenes (Sonó medio tonto eso xD)

¿Quién es la persona que más odias de los 9 que quedan?

¿Quién quisieres que ganase?

¿En qué estado estará Leaf?

Adiós.


	16. La Candente Duelista Rubí

Leaf estaba eliminado y mientras estaban eliminados, Chris se llevó a los demás de la isla por esta noticia.

"ULTIMA NOTICIA, 4 SUJETOS INMUNES A LAS ARMAS ESTAN CREANDO DESTROZOS POR TODO EL MUNDO, SE INFORMARA MAS DE ESTO LUEGO."

-Maldición, ahora tenemos problemas.- Chris les ve.- Chicos, ustedes saben de los emperadores y como detenerlos, así que les pido que ayuden a vencerlos…

Shark, Clarisse Taylor y Onice desaparecieron y antes de que todos se fueran.

Sin embargo Clarisse dejo una carta

-"Lo siento Chris, pero debo revelarte 2 cosas, la primera es que soy una de las emperatrices del caos, la segunda es que debo abandonar el concurso por mi hermano"

Atentamente.- Clarisse.

Fin de la carta.

En Nueva York.

3 semanas después del ataque, estaba Rubí destruyendo todo.

-Clarisse para.-Su hermano le decía

-No lo hare mortal, eres un inútil.

-Supongo que lo tendré que hacer por las malas.-Hugo le ve.

Ambos preparan sus discos de duelo.

Turno 1. Rubí (8000 LP)

-Activo el castillo de la muerte, Rubí

Se crea un castillo dentro de un volcán.

-El que pierda el duelo aquí muere.-Rubí ve a Hugo de manera seria.-Aparte, mi oponente debe pagar 800 puntos de vida para robar una carta o para que yo robe una carta.

-No lo creo.- Hugo ve a Rubí

-Activo Formación de Fuego.-Rubí ve a Hugo.-Una vez por turno puedo robar una carta y seguir haciéndolo hasta que salga una carta trampa.

Rubí inmediatamente roba 2 cartas, la primera un monstruo y la segunda una trampa.

Hugo sintió un enorme tornado de fuego en él. Sufría porque se estaba quemando.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 8000-6400

-Invoco al lobo de fuego en modo de ataque.

Aparecía un lobo que demostraba furia en él.

Nivel 2, Ataque 1000 Defensa 0

-Activo su efecto, tú perderás 300 puntos de vida por cada carta en tu mano al final de tu turno

-Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

Turno 2.- Hugo (6400 LP)

-Robo.-Un enorme vórtice de fuego lo rodea quemándolo.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 6400-5600

-Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo. E invoco al gran Boxeador Derechazo

Aparecía un boxeador de piel amarilla, short naranja, pelo naranja, botas negras y guantes negros.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1500 Defensa 1500

-Una vez por turno puedo destruir una carta bocabajo y si es mágica, él será inmune a trampas.

-Así que elijo la de la derecha.

-Lanza un golpe con el guante y destruye una carta mágica

Rubí veía como su trampa era inútil.

-Activo mi carta mágica desde mi cementerio, Dolor del Infierno. Ambos nos duplicaremos los puntos de vida, pero los efectos de cartas mágicas y trampas serán duplicados.

Puntos de vida de Rubí 8000-16000

Puntos de vida de Hugo 5600-11200

-Ataco al lobo de fuego.- Hugo le dice al boxeador que golpee al lobo y le da un golpe

Sin embargo no lo destruye.

Puntos de vida de Rubí 16000-15500

Rubí ahora como Clarisse con los ojos rojos estaba viendo a Hugo.

-Hugo ¿Mi hermana está bien?

-No lo se

-Acabo mi turno.

El lobo lanza una bola de fuego directo a Hugo.

-Tienes 2 cartas en tu mano, así que pierdes 600 puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 11200-10600

Turno 3 Clarisse (15500 LP)

-Robo.

Hugo sufre por otro vórtice.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 10600-9800

-Activo mi carta magia. Contrato de Rubí

-Ambos robamos 1 carta y si es monstruo la podemos invocar instantáneamente.

Hugo sabía lo que pasaría.

Otros 1600 puntos de vida perdidos.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 9800-8200

-Clarisse reacciona.

-Activo mi carta mágica, Doble ardor. Puedo invocar 2 monstruos de fuego de mi mano sin sacrificios, pagando los puntos de ataque y defensa de los 2 si están al final del turno

-Aparezcan, bebe dragón de fuego.

Se mostraba a un dragón demasiado pequeño.

Nivel 3, Ataque 1300 Defensa 800

-Aparece Dragón de magma.

Se crea un dragón de fuego enorme.

Nivel 6, Ataque 2400 Defensa 2400

-Estate agradecido mortal, pues tu novia no perderá nada.

-Aparece poderoso dragón, por medio de sincronía. Dragón que es capaz de comer al sol.

2+3+6=11

-Nivel 11, Devorador de estrellas.

Se mostraba un dragón enorme con un sol cerca de él.

Nivel 11, Ataque 3000, Defensa 2500

-Ataca a su Boxeador.

El boxeador fue desintegrado sin poder defenderse

Puntos de vida de Hugo 8200-6700

Clarisse vuelve a su forma humana poseída.

-Has visto como no puedes vencerme mortal, ustedes son unos perdedores, los únicos 2 que podrían dar pelea son el Chico Hada y el Chico Arquidemonio. Mi dragón no puede recibir efectos hasta cuando recibas daño.

Acabo mi turno.

Turno 4. Hugo (6700 LP)

Robo.- Se creaba otro tornado de fuego.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 6700-5900

-No estoy pensando rendirme.

-Activo mi carta, arriba el boxeo.- Hugo ahora sin mangas de camisa por lo quemado.-Puedo invocar tantos boxeadores tenga a mi campo.

Aparece un boxeador fuerte verde, de pelo negro, short blanco y un casco azul, botas y guantes negros

-Gran Boxeador Batalla centrada

Nivel 4, Ataque 2000 Defensa 0

-E invoco a 2 boxeadores, uno de Derecha y uno de Izquierda

Aparecen ambos, solo que uno era rojo y otro amarillo.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1500 defensa 1500 (Ambos)

-Invocación XYZ

-Noble guerrero que has peleado por la justicia y por el bien de todos los inocentes, aquel caído a la oscuridad que se volvió luz, aparece Gagagigo El legado

Se mostraba a un enorme lagarto, con una musculatura igual a la de Hugo

Rango 4, Ataque 2950 defensa 2000

-A pesar del poder de ese monstruo, no tiene poder suficiente.

-Activo el efecto de Izquierdazo desde el cementerio, puedo retirarlo y un monstruo mío gana la cantidad de ataque de los monstruos materiales XYZ usados.

-¡5000 puntos de ataque!

Poder de Gagagigo 2950-7950

Rubí no lo creía. Ella veía que Hugo lo supero.

-Activo reductor ígneo.- Voltea su carta.- Divido el ataque a la mitad y el usuario del monstruo pierde puntos de vida equivalente a ese ataque.

Puntos de ataque de Gagagigo.- 7950-3975

Puntos de vida de Hugo 5900-1925

Hugo salía volando casi tocando la lava, ya estaba sangrando de la boca y de un brazo.

-Destruye a su monstruo Gagagigo.- Hugo veía con determinación y si, logro vencer al Devorador de Estrellas.

Puntos de vida de Rubí 15500-14725

Rubí salía estrellada a su trono.

-Eres bastante bueno idiota, pero aun así.-Rubí está viendo a Hugo y se convierte en Rubí de verdad.- Te falta muchísimo para vencerme.-Ríe de manera sádica haciendo ver a Hugo inferior.

Simón estaba también viendo esto.

-Hermana, vuelve a ser la Clarisse que amaban.

-Es imposible, Rubí tiene el control de su ser.-Hugo ve a Rubí.- Debo eliminarla Simón.

Acabo mi turno.

-Agradece que no tienes nada en la mano, así te salvas.- Rubí ve a Hugo.

-No pienso perder.

Turno 5 Rubí (14725 LP)

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, en el próximo turno te matare.

-Robo.

Otro tornado quema a Hugo de una manera muy seria. Ya no podía pelear más.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 1975-1175.

-Aparece, Marca de Fuego, Fénix.

Aparece un ave muy grande y poderosa, su simple presencia podía quemarlo todo.

Nivel 10, Ataque 4000 Defensa 4000

-Activo el efecto de Marca de Fuego Fénix. Destruyo un monstruo y le quito 1000 puntos de vida al usuario.

Hugo sufre un ardor intenso, pues un lanzallamas le llegaba por todo el cuerpo.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 1175-175

-Acabo mi turno con esta carta bocabajo.-Robo desesperado.- Debes robar una carta automáticamente.

-Hugo.- Simón ve todo lo que pasa.

Turno 6.

-Robo.- Hugo se ve reducido a un tornado épico de fuego.

El campo desvaneció.

Puntos de vida de Hugo 175-0

Ganadora Rubí

Luego Clarisse ve ahora como normal viendo a Simón y a Hugo desesperada.

-Hugo-Kun…. ¿Quién te hizo esto?-Clarisse veía a Hugo preocupada.

-Sabía que no eras tú…-Hugo le costaba hablar.- Rubí tomo tu cuerpo y se apodero de ti, peleo y destruyo nueva York, acabo con las vidas de muchas personas. Inclusive conmigo.

-¡Hugo-Kun!-Clarisse lloraba y se convirtió en Rubí

Increíblemente estaba llorando Rubí, pues se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Fui una estúpida, yo también fui alguien que amo.-Rubí ve a Hugo.- Ame a Zafiro obedeciéndolo a todo lo que debía hacer.-Ahora me di cuenta de quien amaba era a ti…-Rubí tapa sus ojos con su mano, pero se notaba sus lagrimas

-Rubí…. No importa si seas Clarisse o Rubí...-Hugo la ve mientras su cuerpo se vuelve azul.-Yo te amo…

Tan pronto como dijo esto. Hugo desapareció siendo solo polvo flotando hacia el más allá.

-¡HUGO-KUN!-Ella lloraba como si fuera una viuda.

-¿Rubí? Te perdono.-Simón ve a Rubí y ella lo abraza, sin embargo había otro tipo ahí.

Era Clyde, quien con una mirada seria vio a Rubí

-Ahora tú pagaras cuentas.

-No lo permitiré.- Decía Rubí llorando

1 hora después.

Turno 13 Clyde (9900 LP)

Rubí estaba muy cansada y estaba con el Numero C101 Caballero oscuro y con solo 100 puntos de vida.

-Adelante Dragón Arquidemonio acaba con ella.

Un gran rayo salió enfrente de ella y de repente salió volando ella y cayó al suelo, siendo derrotada en su terreno.

-Eres pura basura Rubí.- Clyde mete su mano en su corazón y toma la carta que brillaba de un aura roja.

Clarisse vuelve a ser la de siempre, solo que con muchas heridas y convertida en piedra. Y se crea una esfera roja que viaja a la base del hermano de Clyde

-No me gusta nada esto.

Clyde se va caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Clyde….Yo acabare contigo.- Simón ve lo que paso

Sao quien estaba viendo llego una esfera que entro a un almacenador de energía rojo, se veía a Clarisse, solo que de color rojo brillante, su cabello cubría su desnudez.

-Va una, faltan los otros 6.

-Duelo.- Tiki y Elma estaban preparadas para pelear contra Taylor.

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-Funky-Líder (Único miembro)

La Resistencia de Emperadores (Los nuevos héroes)

-Clyde Donoven-Líder

-Oliver Rhode

-Hugo Rocket-Eliminado por Rubí

-Carly Stone

-Leaf Vega-Inconsciente

-Molly Molter

-Craig Molter

-Elma Harrison

-Dimitri Wheel

-Stars Johnson

-John Johnson

-Adam Smith

-Earth Vega

-Tiki Dunn

-Chris Mclean

-Chef Hatchet

Emperadores del caos restantes

Clarisse "Rubí" Sullivan- Muerta por Clyde

Taylor "Ámbar" Dunn

Dexter "Topas" Slaught-

Tamina "Esmeralda" Mitavi

Kimi "Diamante" Wong

Shark "Zafiro" Claws-Líder

Onice "Amatista" García

Organización Dark Blood

Vera Morrison

Cho Morrison

Maka Morrison

Ronda Fontaine

Adaiko Yuki

Mikaela Donoven-Capturada y obligada en este grupo

Sao Donoven- Líder

Kaito Fontaine- Eliminado por Clyde

Vengadores

Simón Sullivan (Único miembro)

Lamento de que el episodio sea corto pero los duelos los ajusto por dificultad y ver a una chica que prácticamente quema a su rival en cada turno y antes de que sea al suyo ya es exagerado, por lo que debí acabar el duelo rápido y ahora solo preguntare una cosa. Pero antes, este capítulo es corto por ser la introducción de la saga.

Ahora la pregunta

¿Quién les gustaría que ganara entre Taylor contra Tiki y Elma?


	17. Una muerte definitiva

Leaf estaba despertando, pues había sido herido en la batalla de Clyde cuando 3 chicas armadas entraron para eliminarlo.

-Ahora si estás muerto Leaf.-Vera ve con su arma.-No importa si quieras hacer un duelo con nosotras, somos 3 y tu uno.

-2.-Una persona como Leaf entra, el chico era de pantalón azul, camisa de la selección argentina y una chaqueta roja.

-Earth...-Leaf le ve...-Sera un duelo de desventaja 2 contra 3.

-De acuerdo.

-Duelo.-Leaf, Vera, Maka, Cho y Earth se preparaban.

Turno 1 Vera, Maka, Cho (8000 LP)

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.-Vera Aclara

-Invoco a Fantasma del Oricalcos.-Cho colocaba un monstruo en modo de defensa, solo era un pequeño fantasma.

Nivel 1, Ataque 0, Defensa 0

-Este monstruo ganara poder equivalente a la diferencia de nuestros puntos de vida.

-Activo mi carta mágica Herramienta.-Maka ve de manera seria a Leaf.-Ustedes deberán pagar 500 puntos de vida para activar algún efecto de su campo

-Y yo activo esto.-Salía un hexagrama con códices indescriptibles debajo de Leaf y Earth.

-El sello del Oricalcos.- Vera les ve.- Esta carta incrementara el poder de mis monstruos en 500 puntos y el que pierda el duelo.

Fantasma de Oricalcos 0-500

-Pierde su alma.- Cho les ve riéndose.

-Acabamos nuestro turno.

Turno 2 Leaf Y Earth (8000 LP)

-Robamos.- Leaf y Earth roban una carta.

-Activo polimerización para fusionar a Heroe elemental Chispa y al Golem de Hindranajes ancestrales para crear a GAIA

Puntos de vida de Leaf y Earth 8000-7500

Poder del fantasma 500-1000

Nivel 6, Ataque 2200 Defensa 2600

-Activo difusión.-Earth ve.-Ahora aparezcan Chispa y Golem de Hindranajes ancestrales.

Aparecía Chispa y un Golem poderosos, hecho de piedra pero demostraba una fuerza tremenda.

Nivel 8, Ataque 3000 Defensa 2500

Nivel 4, Ataque 1600 Defensa 1200

Puntos de vida de Leaf y Earth 7500-7000

Poder del fantasma 1000-1500

-Chispas ataca al fantasma.

La explosión sonó.

Puntos de vida de Vera, Maka y Cho 8000-7900

El fantasma sin embargo no fue destruido

Puntos de ataque del Fantasma 1500-1400

-¿Creían deshacerse del fantasma verdad?-Vera les preguntaba y ríe.- Necesitaran mucho más que eso

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.

-Y yo invoco al soldado de Hindranajes Ancestrales.

-Acabamos nuestro turno.

Mientras tanto Elma sale volando en su duelo junto a Tiki contra Taylor y Ámbar a la vez.

Puntos de vida de Elma y Tiki 7800-6800

En París salía este duelo.

Turno 5 Taylor (7200 LP)

-Robo.- Taylor roba una carta.-Activo incremento de Rango La Séptima.

-Mi numero 102 cambiara a ser más fuerte y poderoso.-Taylor ve a las chicas

-Poderoso guerrero, que con tu lanza determinas la vida del enemigo aparece te lo suplico. Invocación Caótica.

-Aparece Rango 5, Numero Caótico 102 Serafín Archidemonio en modo de ataque

Rango 5, Ataque 2900 defensa 2400

-Al diablo con el.-Tiki ve a Elma.- Si no acabamos con el moriremos.

-Les mencionare el efecto de la carta como el verdadero líder que soy yo.-Taylor ve a las chicas.-Puedo desacoplar 2 materiales XYZ y no es destruido y puedo retirar uno y hacer que tu monstruo quede con 0 de ataque y de paso si no tengo materiales XYZ pierden 1500 puntos de vida

Elma recibe una llamada.

-¿Chris?

-Shark fue demasiado fuerte. Para ¡AHHHHHHH!

Elma lloraba, pues Carly y el Chef también estaban ahí.

En Brasil Carly, el Chef y Chris volaron

Puntos de vida de Carly, Chris y Chef 100-0

-Leaf… espero que ganes...-Mclean cierra sus ojos.

-Lo sentimos chicos.-Carly ve al Chef...-No pudimos...

Carly, Chris y Chef se volvieron azules como Hugo y se esparcieron sus almas al más allá.

Carly veía algo en el otro mundo, estaba Hugo y Clarisse, solo que ahora su ropa era blanca y lo más raro es que Rubí estaba separada de Clarisse, también vieron a Stars y a Pier…

Solo que este último traía unas alas y una aureola

-¿Qué paso?-Carly pregunta

-Aquí estamos muertos, solo que podemos volver a la vida en la Tierra cuando acaben con todo esto, solo 2 de los que estamos aquí dejaremos de existir y nos quedaremos en este mundo.-Rubí aclaraba.- Yo no puedo volver a la tierra, cuando todo acabe, seré un Rubí y mi alma dejara de existir por 1000 años.

-Y yo…-Pier aclaraba.- Yo si morí de verdad.

-Kimi

Pier recordaba su Flashback

-Quazar… Ataca.-Pier se apretaba el pecho y caía al piso.

Kimi sale volando hacia un pequeño cerro.

Puntos de Vida de Kimi 8000-4000

Kimi vio a Pier y cayó al piso Leville.

-¡PIER!-Kimi ve a Pier mientras corre hacia él...

Convirtiéndose en Diamante ve a Pier

Pier vio a Diamante y le da la carta de Quazar a Diamante

-Cuídalo Diamante… Es lo último que veras de mí…

-¿Por qué?

-Yo moriré de verdad Kimi solo quiero decirte… Te amo…

Kimi vio a Pier, el cerro sus ojos. Y soltó una sonrisa.

-Pier….

Kimi recordaba cuando Pier se le declaro antes de que se volvieran malvados

-Pier…

Kimi volvió a recordar a Pier cuando el trato de ayudarla antes de que se volviera malvada.

-Te amo…-Pier le decía a Kimi antes de que esta lo viera morir

-¡PIER!-Ella lloraba mientras veía al chico muerto.

Ahora todo se veía del punto de vista de Kimi. Ella veía a Funky mientras lloraba.

Funky se acercaba a ella y la abraza.

-Él no quiere verte llorar, se valiente Kimi.

-Olvida a ese tonto.-Shark le ve.-La vida es un sueño donde solo hay un espacio imaginario y tu….

-Shark...-Acabare contigo.

Empieza el duelo entre Shark y Kimi

Volviendo con Leaf, Earth vs Vera, Cho y Maka

Puntos de vida de Leaf y Earth: 2300

Puntos de vida de Vera, Cho y Maka: 4700

Turno 12 Leaf y Earth (2300 LP)

-Robamos.-Leaf y Earth se electrocutan.

Puntos de vida Leaf y Earth 2300-1300

-Esas malditas cartas mágicas nos hacen sufrir y no podemos invocar por fusión, XYZ o Sincronía. Earth ve a Leaf

-Mágicas… Earth eres un genio.- Leaf ve su mano.- Como Espadachín silencioso nivel 5 ataco directamente mi turno pasado. Puedo activar su efecto.

Puntos de vida de Leaf y Earth 1300-800

-Podemos invocar a nuestro gran Espadachín silencioso Nivel 7

Nivel 7, Ataque 2800 Defensa 1000

Leaf y Earth son electrocutados de nuevo

Puntos de vida de Leaf y Earth 800-300

-Activamos su efecto.

El rayo venia pero fue inútil porque desapareció.

-¡Pero… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?!- Cho vio a Leaf

-El efecto de mi Espadachín Silencioso nivel 7 es este podemos destruir todas las cartas mágicas del campo.

-Y revivo al Golem de Hindranajes Ancestrales con Llamada de los condenados

Nivel 8, Ataque 3000 Defensa 2500

-Invoco a la Maga Silenciosa Nivel 4 en modo de ataque

Nivel 4, Ataque 1000, Defensa 1000

-Ataca Maga a Oricalcos Shunoros y uso el efecto de Honesto

Poder de la maga 1000-21000

La Maga destruye a Oricalcos Shunoros y los puntos de vida de las chicas bajan.

Puntos de vida de Vera, Cho y Maka 4700-3700

-Ahora chicos.- El Golem prepara un gran puñetazo y el espadachín se sube en su mano para acabar con ellas.

Puntos de vida de Maka, Cho y Vera 3700-700-0

El sello se ponía sobre Maka y Cho quienes perdieron sus almas, pero el edificio se rompió apareciendo un ente oscuro.

-Vera Morrison, eres eliminada de este mundo.- El ente decía esto mientras un tornado aparecía para devorarla

-¡Por favor! No merezco morir así.- Vera se agarraba de un pedazo de edificio mientras el tornado se llevaba todo menos a Leaf ni a Earth.

-¡POR FAVOR!- Vera se soltó de las piedras y Leaf corre para salvarla, aferrándose de una grieta.

-No te dejaremos morir.-Leaf ve de manera seria a Vera.- Cuando estabas en la isla demostraste ser una chica tierna y simpática, todos te queríamos. Vuelve a ser la Vera que todos amaban y querían estar con ella.

-Leaf. Cuidado.-Dark Leaf ve a Leaf.

-Ya veo entonces.

Vera se aferra ambas manos de la muñeca de Leaf

-¡MUERE CONMIGO!-Vera ríe mientras ve a Leaf cerrando los ojos.

-Supongo que no hay otra elección.-Leaf ve a Vera mientras ella recapacita acerca de las risas que tuvo ella con Pier, Dimitri, Funky, Tamina y Leaf

Vera por alguna razón suelta una mano de la de Leaf.

-Es inútil…. Me han mandado a matarte, he sido alguien que se rebajó todo lo posible con tal de eliminarte…Pero... Tu sonrisa me salvo.- Vera se suelta siendo absorbida por el tornado y muriendo.- Leaf...

Mientras tanto con Elma y Tiki vieron el final.

Ambas salieron volando mientras sus puntos de vida eran 0

Ambas se volvieron azules y desaparecían mientras Taylor las veía normalmente.

-Para cumplir lo que necesito, debo eliminar a los que me impidan...

Continuara….

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere definitivamente

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-Funky-Líder (Único miembro)

La Resistencia de Emperadores (Los nuevos héroes)

-Clyde Donoven-Líder

-Pier Leville-Murió por su infección del corazón.

-Oliver Rhode

-Hugo Rocket-Eliminado por Rubí

-Carly Stone- Eliminada por Zafiro

-Leaf Vega

-Molly Molter

-Craig Molter

-Elma Harrison-Eliminada por Ámbar

-Dimitri Wheel

-Stars Johnson-Eliminada por Diamante

-John Johnson

-Adam Smith

-Earth Vega

-Tiki Dunn-Eliminada por Ámbar

-Chris Mclean-Eliminado por Rubí

-Chef Hatchet-Eliminado por Rubí

Emperadores del caos restantes

Clarisse "Rubí" Sullivan- Muerta por Clyde

Taylor "Ámbar" Dunn

Dexter "Topas" Slaught

Tamina "Esmeralda" Mitavi

Shark "Zafiro" Claws-Líder

Onice "Amatista" García

Organización Dark Blood

Vera Morrison-Muere pasa salvar a Leaf y Earth

Cho Morrison-Pierde su alma contra Leaf y Earth

Maka Morrison -Pierde su alma contra Leaf y Earth

Ronda Fontaine

Adaiko Yuki

Mikaela Donoven-Capturada y obligada en este grupo

Sao Donoven- Líder

Kaito Fontaine- Eliminado por Clyde

Vengadores

Simón Sullivan- Busca vengarse de Clyde

Kimi "Diamante" Wong – Busca vengarse de Zafiro

Consultas de resultados

Leaf y Earth vs Vera, Cho y Maka= Leaf y Earth ganan

Taylor vs Tiki y Elma= Taylor gana

Kimi vs Pier, Funky y Stars= Anulado, (Stars y Pier murieron)

Kimi vs Shark= En progreso

Ahora las preguntas

¿Quien sera el proximo emperador en morir?

¿Que bando triunfara al final?

¿Que opinas de la muerte de Pier?

¿Diamante tendra una oportunidad contra Zafiro?

¿A que se referia Taylor con que es el verdadero lider?

¿Sao lograra conseguir las 7 almas o quedara alguien que lo vence antes de que consigue todas las almas?


	18. La venganza del caido

Clyde y Mikaela estaban viendo a los 2 enmascarados…

Eran Adaiko y Ronda.

-¡AL DUELO!

Turno 1 Clyde (8000 LP)

Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y pongo en posición de ataque a Guerrero Arquidemonio Molly

Aparecía Molly de una vestidura más salvaje una actitud más fría

Nivel 3, Ataque 3000 Defensa 0.

-Activo su efecto, puedo reducir tus puntos de vida en 1000 pero su ataque disminuye

Poder de Molly 3000-2000

Puntos de vida de Adaiko 8000-7000

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 2. Adaiko (7000 LP)

-Robo.

Uso el castillo de Don Milenario.

Se creaba un castillo y en el aparecía cada chico y chica derrotado y convertidos en piedra.

-Para activar esta carta mágica de campo, tú tienes que pagar 2000 puntos de vida y todos robamos una carta, si no es mágica podemos invocar de manera especial al monstruo

Clyde fue golpeado por un potente relámpago y caía al piso

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8000-6000

-Ahora por cada 1000 puntos de vida, robamos 2 cartas.

Ronda y Adaiko roban 2 cartas

-Jeje Clyde, Mikaela están muertos.- Mikaela se asusta al escuchar lo que dijo.

-Activo Incremento de Rango La Séptima, puedo traer a un número Caos de manera automática.

-Invocación Caótica XYZ.-Ronda declara y un monstruo de su extra Deck sale.

-Poderoso caballero de la oscuridad, aparece para destruir a tu enemigo. Adelante Numero Caótico 101 Honor silencioso Oscuro

Se mostraba a un guerrero oscuro

Rango 5, Ataque 2800 Defensa 1500

-Ataca a esa chica.

-Contrataco con mi carta bocabajo, Mitad Arquidemoniaca. El ataque de tu monstruo es reducido a la mitad.

Poder de 101 2800-1400

-Activo el efecto de Honor silencioso Oscuro. Puedo eliminar una unidad XYZ y destruir a un monstruo tuyo.

Clyde sale volando.

-Ataca.

Clyde sale herido de nuevo.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 6000-4600

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

Poder de 101 1400-2800

Turno 3 Mikaela (8000 LP)

Los 4 roban

-Yo tengo 1 carta mágica.-Clyde ve su mano

-Yo igual.- Mikaela ve.

-Nosotros 2 tenemos trampas.-Adaiko y Ronda las añaden a su mano y Clyde y Mikaela sienten fuego en su cuerpo.

-Cada vez que saquen una carta mágica perderán 1000 puntos de vida y no podrán colocar monstruos de manera normal.-Ronda Ríe

Puntos de vida de Clyde 4600-3600

Puntos de vida de Mikaela 8000-7000

-Robo y uso polimerización y fusiono a estos 3

3 poderosos dragones blancos de ojos azules aparecían volando para ser uno de 3 cabezas.

-No podrás vencer al dragón supremo.

Nivel 10, Ataque 4500, Defensa 3000

-Dragón supremo ataca.

El drago preparo un potente ataque.

-Activo portal de otra dimensión, ahora tu dragón será retirado del juego.-Adaiko se burla de Mikaela.

-Estas seguro.

-Activo difusión.

El poderoso dragón se convierte en 3

Nivel 8, Ataque 3000 Defensa 2500(Cada 1)

-Activo la llamarada de ojos azules.-Mikaela ve su carta mágica.-Niego el ataque de un dragón blanco de ojos azules pero a cambio todas tus cartas en el campo.

Adaiko sale volando

-Mi batalla aún no termina, no he destruido tu castillo, pero puedo atacar directamente con los otros 2 dragones.

Los otros 2 dragones crean una enorme explosión. Lastimando seriamente a Adaiko

Puntos de vida de Adaiko 7000-4000-1000

Adaiko se levanta.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 4 Ronda (8000 LP)

Los 4 roban.

-Robe al Dragón Arquidemonio.-Clyde inmediatamente invoca a ese dragón

Nivel 10, Ataque 10000 Defensa 10000

-Yo a la dama del dragón blanco.

Se muestra una dama de pelo blanco muy largo y ropa de apache.

Nivel 1, Ataque 0, Defensa 0

-Nosotros 2 robamos….

Se mostraba el duelo entre Kimi y Shark

Turno 7 Kimi (6250 LP)

Puntos de vida de Kimi: 6250

Puntos de vida de Shark: 7100

Él tenía a su Numero Caótico 106 Mano Roja Gigante y si… era una mano roja gigante.

Más un poderoso gigante de color azul. Era un dios, obelisco el atormentador

Shark se volvía en emperador y veía a Kimi.

Ella solo tenía un Formula Shyncro, Un Guerrero de Hojalata y un Librero mágico.

-¿Te estás dando por muerta Kimi? Al fin viste lo que es poder, así que ya ríndete Kimi, Pier está muerto, el ya no puede vivir, nosotros si morimos reviviremos.

-No es por eso…. Es por la forma cruel en la que tratas a tus enemigos e inclusive a tus propios amigos.-Kimi está parada y ve al espíritu de Pier a lado de ella.-Y nosotros acabaremos contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres con nosotros?

-Así es, Pier está muerto, pero su espíritu tiene energía infinita.

Kimi toma la mano del espíritu de Diamante mientras el de Pier las ve y las levantan al cielo

-Hago una invocación XYZ conmigo

-Y conmigo.-Diamante se fusiona con Kimi.

-La unión hace el poder y el poder de la justicia hará lo posible para acabar con el mal

Salía Kimi, pero ahora como si diamante y ella estuvieran fusionadas, la guerrera era en sí, el cuerpo de Kimi, con botas y falda de diamante, un short hasta las rodillas de color blanco, camisa blanca de mangas azules, unas poderosa alas de ángel hecha de diamante, una tiara azul con un diamante en el centro y un disco de duelos mejorado con detalles azules, sus labios eran azules al igual que marcas en la mejilla derecha, su pelo era largo hasta las rodillas y tenía un medidor como los de Dragón Ball en un ojo

-Unión XYZ, la nueva Justicia.

Shark se convierte en emperador del caos mientras ve a Kimi.

-Mientras haiga justicia Zafiro…. ¡NO PENSARE EN MORIR! Porque soy la emperatriz de la justicia

-Sincronizo a mi Guerrero de la basura, mi librero mágico y mi formula Shyncro para crear esto.

2+5+5=12

-Poderoso dragón, con tu luz darás justicia a todo.

-Aparece a mi presencia Dragón Quazar Fugaz.

Salía Quazar.

Nivel 12, Ataque 4000, Defensa 4000.

-Uso viento de poder, lo cual hará el poder de Quazar suba en 1000 puntos

Poder de Quazar 4000-5000

-Ataca a su dios egipcio.

Shark salió volando mientras el daño lo seguía lastimando.

-A pesar de ser solo 1000 puntos de daños fueron muy fuertes.

Puntos de vida de Shark 7100-6100

-Ataca a la mano.

-Activo el efecto de la mano roja.-Shark ve de manera seria.-Si quito una unidad XYZ.-Se desvanece la unidad final.- No puede ser destruido por batalla.

-Contrataco con Quazar, una vez por turno puedo negar el efecto de un monstruo y destruirlo

La mano exploto, siendo destruida.

-No puede ser.

-Ahora ataca directamente Quazar.

Puntos de vida de Shark 6100-2100

Shark desesperado activa su carta bocabajo

-Destructor de vidas, puedo destruir un monstruo de tu lado y pierdes puntos de vida dependiendo de su ataque.

Kimi salía volando.

Puntos de vida de Kimi 6250-2250

-Ahora vez que no se puede hacer nada.

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

Turno 8 Shark (2100 LP)

-Has visto que no puedes hacer nada, así que ¡ROBO!

-Eres una inútil Kimi, invoco al Dragón de Alexandrita

Aparecía un dragón, no tan grande como Quazar, pero fuerte.

Nivel 4, Ataque 2000 Defensa 100

-Activo llamada de los condenados.

-No…

-Así es, Obelisco aparece

Nivel 10, Ataque 4000 defensa 4000

-Acaba con ella gran dragón.

Shark Ríe.

-Lo potenciare con unos relámpagos

Puntos de vida de Kimi 2250-250-50

-Ahora sí, obelisco, mátala

El rayo destruyo a todo a su paso, pero antes de irse.

…

Shark voltea bruscamente al ver que Kimi seguía con sus 50 puntos.

-Poder de la sincronía, puedo revivir a un monstruo Shyncro para evitar un ataque.

-Hija de….

-No importa, el efecto de fusión futura se activó.

-Ahora aparece poderoso dragón de 5 cabezas y aniquila a Kimi

-Este monstruo solo puede ser destruido por monstruo tipo luz.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 9. Kimi (50 LP)

-Robo.

-Coloco un monstruo y acabo...

-Tamina me enseño que debes dar la vida por los que amas.

Kimi ve los últimos momentos de Tamina.

Flashback

Kimi estaba recordando el duelo de Tamina contra John y Adam

Puntos de vida de Tamina: 3800

Puntos de vida de Adam: 50

Puntos de vida de John: 150

-Natura exterio….Me rindo.

-Pe…pero… ¿Porque?-Tamina veía el piso cuando John le pregunto eso.

-No entiendo Tamina, estabas a punto de ganarnos.

-Yo no soy una verdadera emperatriz, yo solo quería la paz pero en el pasado entendí todo…

Tamina presiona el botón de renunciar.

-Cuídense chicos... Volveré a verlos.- Tamina llora mientras es convertida en piedra.

El alma de Mitavi se convirtió en una esfera y fue a la máquina de Sao

Fin de Flashback

Kimi estaba en un trance, no sabía qué hacer.

Turno 10 Zafiro (2100 LP)

-Robo.-Shark ve su mano.- Es tu fin.- Ataca Obelisco.

Salía el puñetazo.

Kimi veía su final.

-Lo siento…. Pero es tu final.-Muestra fuerza de espejo.- Ahora destruye todo tus monstruos.

Los monstruos de Zafiro son destruidos

-Coloco una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno

Turno 11 Kimi (50 LP)

-Robo y usare La cura maestra Dian Keto, lo cual me permite ganar puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida de Kimi 50-1050

-Activo mostrador de mano.- Zafiro muestra la carta, ahora tu jugaras con todas las cartas de tu mano que yo las vea. Sin embargo, solo tienes cartas mágicas y trampas, ahora tu jugada depende de la carta bocabajo. Y si no sacas un monstruo puedo descartar toda tu mano y perderemos 1000 de vida por cada carta.

Mano de Kimi: 2

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Kimi lo sorprende.

-Activo mi última carta, Descarga de Alma.- Quazar aparece.-Puedo pagar 1000 puntos de vida para traer a un monstruo que sea a mi campo.

Nivel 12, Ataque 4000 Defensa 4000

-Acaba Quazar, Por Pier y Tamina.

Zafiro ve con desesperación el ataque.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

Puntos de vida de Zafiro 2100-0

Kimi vuelve a su forma normal mientras Zafiro esta tirado en el suelo.

-Ahora veo, tú debes ser la verdadera líder….

Shark se convierte en piedra y se pasa al duelo de Clyde y Mikaela

Estaban en el turno 21

Turno 21 Clyde (5100 LP)

Estaba el Dragón Arquidemonio ahora con menos poder contra un Dragón amarillo y bastante fuerte.

-Dragón Arquidemonio ataca.

-Dragón Maligno verdadero ataca.

-Es imposible Clyde, puedo negar tu ataque con ataque negado

El dragón estaba a punto de desintegrar a Clyde y Mikaela cuando Donoven voltea su carta mágica

-Golpe de otra oportunidad, tu ataque es negado y recuerden. Todos perdemos 2000 puntos de vida por hechizo y 1000 por monstruo

Puntos de vida de Clyde: 5100-3100

Puntos de vida de Mikaela: 3900-1900

Puntos de vida de Adaiko: 4700-2700

Puntos de vida de Ronda: 5300-3300

-Puedo atacar de nuevo.

-Activo el efecto de Numero 39 Utopía.- Mikaela activa a su monstruo

Puntos de vida de Clyde: 3100-2100

Puntos de vida de Mikaela: 1900-900

Puntos de vida de Adaiko: 2700-1700

Puntos de vida de Ronda: 3300-2300

-Puedo Negar un ataque y con mi carta trampa Doble o nada puedo volver a atacar con 20000 puntos

Poder del Dragón Arquidemonio 5000-10000-20000

-Ahora Dragón Arquidemonio, Relámpago de las pesadillas.

Lanzaba un relámpago que prácticamente los desintegro a ellos y a una torre.

Clyde y Mikaela veían el edificio y el lugar de los destrozos

Se veían las almas de Zafiro y de Esmeralda.

-Estaba Sao viendo a todos, veía como las almas de Rubí, Esmeralda y Zafiro

-Faltara poco…. Para mi batalla final

Continuara….

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere definitivamente

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Kimi obtienen el modo de Emperatriz de la Justicia nivel 1

Zafiro y Esmeralda mueren

Adaiko y Ronda mueren

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-Funky-Líder (Único miembro)

La Resistencia de Emperadores (Los nuevos héroes)

-Clyde Donoven-Líder

-Pier Leville-Murió por su infección del corazón.

-Oliver Rhode

-Hugo Rocket-Eliminado por Rubí

-Carly Stone- Eliminada por Zafiro

-Leaf Vega

-Molly Molter

-Craig Molter

-Elma Harrison-Eliminada por Ámbar

-Dimitri Wheel

-Stars Johnson-Eliminada por Diamante

-John Johnson

-Adam Smith

-Earth Vega

-Tiki Dunn-Eliminada por Ámbar

-Chris Mclean-Eliminado por Rubí

-Chef Hatchet-Eliminado por Rubí

Emperadores del caos restantes

Clarisse "Rubí" Sullivan- Muerta por Clyde

Taylor "Ámbar" Dunn

Dexter "Topas" Slaught

Tamina "Esmeralda" Mitavi-Sacrifico su vida para salvar a John y a Adam

Shark "Zafiro" Claws-Líder-Muerto por Kimi en Modo Emperatriz de la justicia nivel 1

Onice "Amatista" García

Organización Dark Blood

Vera Morrison-Muere pasa salvar a Leaf y Earth

Cho Morrison-Pierde su alma contra Leaf y Earth

Maka Morrison -Pierde su alma contra Leaf y Earth

Ronda Fontaine-Eliminada por Clyde

Adaiko Yuki-Eliminado por Mikaela

Sao Donoven- Líder

Kaito Fontaine- Eliminado por Clyde

Vengadores

Simón Sullivan- Busca vengarse de Clyde

Kimi "Diamante" Wong – Busca vengarse de Zafiro

Consultas de resultados

Mikaela y Clyde vs Adaiko y Ronda= Gana Clyde y Mikaela

Tamina vs John y Adam= John y Adam ganan por Rendición

Kimi vs Zafiro= Gana Kimi.

Las cosas llegan a ser más intensas y más difíciles

Pues con estas razones ya estarán las otras batallas ya están ideadas

Earth, Adam y Simón vs Clyde

Oliver vs Onice

John vs Dexter

Kimi, Mikaela y Funky vs Taylor

Leaf y Dimitri vs Sao

Duelo de la final ******** vs *******


	19. La batalla final parte 1

Leaf y Dimitri entraron a un castillo. Les dieron una invitación, mientras Leaf llevaba a Dimitri en una silla de ruedas.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la parte principal del castillo se abrió la puerta…

Era un espacio vacío…. Leaf ve a un hombre. Estaban los 3 en una isla flotante llena de oscuridad

-¿Quién eres?-Leaf ve a ese hombre

-Yo…-Ese hombre lanzo un rayo negro sobre Dimitri.

La silla de ruedas de Dimitri se quebró y se derritió.

Pero Dimitri se podía parar como si nada pasara.

-Yo…soy…. El jefe…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Fui yo el que creo la sangre negra, el señor de cabello castaño se acercaba, el que tomo las almas y las vidas de todos ellos.

Se mostraban a todos los que murieron y 3 estatuas de piedra.

-Clarisse.

Leaf podía ver el duelo aunque sonó raro

-Shark.

Leaf pudo ver los 2 duelos de Shark.

-Tamina.-Leaf ahora si se sorprendió por ver a Tamina.

Ahora Dimitri era el que veía su duelo contra John y Adam

Y ahora ambos vieron el final del Dexter vs John.

John salía volando mientras sus puntos de vida caían a 0

Molly y Craig se veían.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción Dexter, tenemos que vencerte.

-¡DUELO!

De vuelta en la realidad.

-Molly, Craig.- Dimitri voltea a ir a la puerta.

Pero no había nada...

-¿Y la puerta?

-Nunca ha habido ninguna puerta.

-En serio ¿Puedes decirnos quién eres?-Leaf le ve.

-Te responderé…. Mi nombre es Sao Donoven, pero pueden llamarme… Dios.

-¿Pero si solo eres un humano?-Leaf pregunta

-Yo cree la sangre negra y cree cada conflicto, fui el culpable de lo de Dimitri, de hecho yo fui el culpable de lo de Dimitri, también seré el que los mate.

Sao prepara el disco de duelo.

-No podemos enfrentarnos aún no.

Oliver mientras tanto estaba con Onice.

Turno 5 Oliver, 4800 LP.

-Ahora puedo invocar a Venominagga, la reina de las serpientes malvadas

Se mostraba una enorme mujer con aspecto de serpiente, la mitad de su cuerpo era humano, la otra mitad era serpiente y su cabello era de serpientes

Nivel 10, Ataque 0 Defensa 0

-Activo su efecto, lo cual provoca esto, ataca a mi serpiente y veras, a cualquiera de todas.

Oliver se volvió loco.

-Ahora coloco cinco cartas bocabajo para acabar mi turno.

Turno 6 Onice 6750 LP

-Robo.-Onice ve su carta.-Activo el efecto de Granpha el señor dragón del Mundo Oscuro

-Ataca.

-Activo la bebida de 4000. Mis puntos de vida se incrementan en 4000.

Oliver al ver su efecto ve como Onice se desespera.

Puntos de vida de Oliver 4800-8800

-Activo el efecto de Venominagga, si es atacado puedo agregarle un contador. Con 3 contadores….

-Gano…

Onice se desesperó como Amatista y en su forma normal.

Onice busco jugada por jugada durante sus 3 turnos…

Pero fue inútil.

-Venominagga no podía ser destruido por batalla ni por efectos de cartas, pero sus 3 contadores llegaron y ahora sus puntos de vida se convertirán en sus puntos de Ataque.

Onice salía volando, pues sus intentos fueron en vano.

Puntos de vida de Onice 2500-0

Onice vio a Oliver.

-Lo siento… No queríamos provocar esto. Onice se convierte en piedra.

El alma de amatista se iba al vacío de mundo de donde estaba Sao.

-Solo quedan 3 almas...-Sao crea una mesa y unas sillas-Tomen algo de té.

Sin embargo con Clyde la cosa tuvo un resultado distinto.

Sao les mostraba los resultados de las 4 batallas.

Los 3 salían volando mientras sus puntos de vida se reducían a 0

Puntos de vida de Simón 1900-0

Puntos de vida de Adam 1250-0

Puntos de vida de Earth 300-0

Ellos se convirtieron en almas al más allá.

Leaf veía con odio a Sao, pues su hermano murió.

-No es mi culpa que tu hermano muriera, Clyde es un poderoso duelista, pero no tanto como yo.

-¿Y porque lo dices?-Dimitri le ve.

-Porque yo lo cree, yo fui el causante de la creación de Clyde, experimente con él y lo volví en lo más poderoso del mundo. Al igual que Mikaela.

Ámbar salía volando, no creyó posible que fuese derrotado.

Puntos de vida de Ámbar 800-0

Él se convirtió en estatua pero dijo esto.

-Kimi., debes evitar tu fin o tendrá todas las almas.

Dexter veía a Molly antes de que esta muriera.

-Dexter, te pido perdón por todas las cosas malas que dije acerca de ti, pero solo estaba triste por la muerte de mi hermano… Hasta luego.

Dicho esto el alma de Molly se desvaneció.

Dexter solo pudo soltar unas lágrimas, pues al igual que Kimi, Clyde, Mikaela, Funky, Leaf, Dimitri y Oliver estaban ahí

-Ahora si….Veía Sao a los emperadores restantes….-Duelo.

-¡DUELO!- Kimi y Dexter contra Sao

Turno 1 Sao (8000 LP)

-Muerte en el primer turno, poder de Exodia el prohibido.-Sao mostraba 5 cartas, 2 piernas, 2 brazos y la cabeza.- Gano de manera automática.

Se creaba un gigante que se eliminó a Kimi y a Dexter de un golpe

Kimi veía a Leaf mientras le entregaba una carta de parte de Pier.

Ambos se convierten en piedra.

Sao se alzaba con una gran omnipotencia.

-Ya no vale la pena vivir, Leaf…Dimitri…Duelo.- Decía Sao mientras se creaba un disco oscuro.

-¡DUELO!

Leaf: 8000 LP

Dimitri: 8000 LP

Sao: 8000 LP

Turno 1 Leaf. (8000 LP)

-Convoco a la hada fortuna fuego en modo de ataque y coloco 3 cartas bocabajo.

Salía un hada pequeña de color rojo

Nivel 2 Ataque: 400 Defensa: 400

-Acabo mi turno.

-Interesante comienzo, pero no te salvara del fin de esta ilusión.- Sao ve a Leaf.

Turno 2 Sao (8000 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo mi carta mágica continua Red de la fantasía, ahora puedo invocar 4 monstruos cardinales.

Se invocaban 4 esferas con una flecha al norte, sur este y oeste.

Nivel 12, Ataque: 500 Defensa: 500

-Ataca Norte a su hada.

-Activo fuerza de espejo.

-Activo el efecto de sur. Puedo negar todas las cartas trampas de tu campo, una vez por turno.

Leaf salía volando.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 8000-7900

-Ataca sur y por el efecto de norte, cuando un monstruo ataca, todos mis monstruos duplican su ataque.

Monstruos de Sao 500-1000

-Ataca Sur.

Puntos de Leaf. 7900-6900

Monstruos de Sao 1000-2000

-Ataca de Nuevo.

Leaf salía volando de nuevo.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 6900-4900

-Activo mi carta mágica de juego rápido, Dolor Real.- Sao ve a Leaf.-Mi oponente pierde 800 puntos de vida.

Leaf salía volando por cuarta vez.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 4900-4100

-Ataca de nuevo.

Monstruos de Sao 2000-4000

Leaf casi muerto salía volando hacia el final de la isla.

-Tu hada te salvo de tu muerte Leaf, eso es lo que ustedes llaman amistad y vínculos, pero yo llamo a eso suerte.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 4100-100

-Acabo mi turno colocando una carta bocabajo.

Monstruos de Sao 4000-500

-Leaf…- Mikaela veía con miedo lo que pasaba, Leaf apenas respiraba.

Turno 3 Dimitri (8000 LP)

-Robo.- Dimitri roba una carta.

-No te dejare, activo batalla anterior.-Sao muestra su carta.- No les dejare milagros, ahora activo su efecto, todos mis monstruos atacan directamente.

Cierra sus ojos.

-El poder del último monstruo en mi fase de batalla será añadido a todos.

Poder de los monstruos de Sao 500-4000

Los 4 relámpagos caían sobre Dimitri.

Puntos de vida de Dimitri 8000-0

Dimitri desaparecía.

-El turno inmediatamente acaba, sin embargo, no te puedo atacar.

Turno 4 Sao (8000 LP)

-Robo. Y activo Conteo Final.-Sao ve a Leaf. Puedo activar esta carta pagando 2000 puntos de vida. Si pasan 20 turnos y mis puntos de vida no han quedado en 0, yo te gane. Acabo mi turno.

-Es demasiado para Leaf, ¿Clyde que podemos hacer?

Clyde ve de manera seria a Leaf.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer.-Clyde ve a Mikaela

-En su siguiente turno, estaré acabado.-Leaf ve a Sao.

Aparece un 1 en el cielo.

-Empezó el fin del mundo. Te quedan 19 turnos

Turno 5 Leaf (100 LP)

Robo, activo mi carta trampa Llamada de los condenados para traer a Hada de la fortuna fuego. Destruye a Sur.

-Activo el efecto de Oeste, mis monstruos no pueden ser destruido por efecto.

-Perfecto, puedo Invocar a Eatos de manera especial.

Salía un hermoso ángel, en efecto era Eatos.

Nivel 8, Ataque 2500 Defensa 2000

-Activo Drenado de habilidades. Leaf ve su carta. Todos los efectos son negados

Ataque de los monstruos de Sao 4000-500

-Ataca a oeste.

-Una vez este monstruo es mandado al cementerio puedo activar su efecto, por cada turno que pase, gano 2000 puntos de vida.-Sao activa el efecto de Oeste, todos tienen ese efecto.

Acabo mi turno.

Se creó un número 2 en el cielo

-Espero que mi carta bocabajo pueda serme útil

-El mantuvo sus puntos de vida intactos otro turno.-Oliver le ve.- Sin embargo Sao ganara 2000 puntos de vida cada turno.

No hice cambio de los puntos de vida de Sao por esto. 6000-2000+2000=6000

Turno 6 Sao (6000 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo robo de almas. Puedo robar 4 monstruos… ¡DE TU DECK Y DESTRUIRLOS AL FINAL DE MI FASE DE BATALLA, ASI GANANDO PUNTOS DE VIDA EQUIVALENTE A SU ATAQUE! Dreadschyte, Elma, Kay'Est, Tryce aparezcan.

Sin embargo debo destruir a todos mis monstruos.

Se aparecen los monstruos de Sao en su campo y los 4 explotan al final de la fase de batalla.

-Lo sientes Leaf, es el sentimiento del fracaso, de sentir tu fracaso Leaf, porque es algo inminente.

Puntos de vida de Sao 6000-7000-8100-10200-12700

-No importa lo que hagas Leaf. El resultado es una trágica derrota, por tu culpa todos los humanos morirán aparte mis monstruos vuelven.

Norte, Sur Este y Oeste vuelven

Ataques 500

-Traigo a Centro cuyo poder y nivel es el mismo de todos los demás y ahora hago una invocación XYZ

-Destrucción, gran dragón que apareces en el cielo de la imaginación, el rey de la fantasía, destruye a todos los creyentes de esta realidad inexistente, así como el hecho de ser invencible, aparece, Rango 12 Dragón Arquidemonio de la destrucción

Se mostraba un poderoso Dragón del tamaño de la sala vacía donde Leaf y Sao estaban.

Rango 12, Ataque 100000, Defensa 0

-Ahora si estás muerto, acabo mi turno.

Sao empieza a reír como todo un villano, mientras tanto Leaf deberá superar a un dragón con 100 mil de ataque

Aparece un número 3 en el cielo

Continuara….

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere definitivamente

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Kimi obtienen el modo de Emperatriz de la Justicia nivel 1

Zafiro y Esmeralda mueren

Adaiko y Ronda mueren

Simón, Earth y muchos más mueren

Sao derrota a Dexter y a Kimi consiguiendo las 7 almas de los emperadores

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-Funky-Líder (Único miembro)

-Clyde Donoven-Líder

-Mikaela Donoven

-Oliver Rhode

-Leaf Vega

Organización Dark Blood

Sao Donoven- Líder

Consultas de resultados

Earth, Adam y Simón vs Clyde= Gano Clyde

Oliver vs Onice= Gano Oliver

John vs Dexter = Gano Dexter

Molly y Craig vs Dexter= Gano Dexter

Kimi, Mikaela y Funky vs Taylor= Gano Kimi, Funky y Mikaela

Sao vs Kimi y Dexter

Leaf y Dimitri vs Sao= En progreso, Dimitri ha muerto

Las cosas llegan a ser más intensas y más difíciles y estamos en la última batalla donde Leaf ahora tiene un límite, si llega el turno 24 y si él no derrota a Sao, perderá el duelo y su vida.

La saga casi acaba, al siguiente capítulo o al próximo todo acabara

Aquí van las preguntas

¿Quién ganara la batalla final?

¿Cuántas partes durara esta batalla 2 o 3?

Cuando acabe la batalla contra Sao todos revivirán menos Pier si gana Leaf ¿Debería seguir instantáneamente el concurso o deberé poner un espacio de 3 años después?

¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Leaf gane?

¿Quién piensas que va a ganar?

¿Cuál fue la muerte que menos esperabas y contra quién perdió?

Cuando acabe esta saga quien ganara en la final ¿Onice, Oliver, Clyde, Hugo, Taylor, Carly o Funky?

En mi opinión personal ¿Sao, Mikaela y Clyde son invencibles?

¿Cómo destruirá Leaf el dragón de Sao (El de 100,000 puntos de ataque)?

Adios .3.


	20. La señora de las pésadillas

Era el turno de Leaf.

Puntos de vida de Leaf: 100

Puntos de vida de Sao 12700

Turno 7. Leaf.

-Robo.

Hada de la fortuna fuego 600-800 Nivel 4

Coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa.

-Activo escudo y espada, ahora todos mis monstruos tendrán su defensa como ataque.

Poder Eatos 2500-2000

Poder de hada de la fortuna fuego: 800

Poder del dragón 100,000-0

-Ahora hada de la fortuna fuego destruye a su dragón.

El dragón desapareció, pero volvió.

-¡EL DRAGON VOLVIO!

-Mientras su efecto este activo, los monstruos no es destruidos.

-Pero recibo daño. 12700-11900

-Ahora todos tus monstruos están en mi campo.

-Uso destrucción total, una vez por duelo destruye todo tu campo.

Leaf se quedó vacío.

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y eso es todo.

Turno 8 Sao (11900 LP)

-Robo y uso gran tornado para devolver todas las cartas a tu mano.

-Estas acabado. Con mis 100,000 puntos Leaf la esperanza y esta ilusión que conoces por realidad desaparecerán.

El dragón preparaba un rayo directo a Leaf y este salía volando

-¡LEAF!-Clyde le ve acabado

-Esto aún no se acaba.- El espíritu de Pier aparece.

-Imposible, ¿Pier estas…?

-Tengo que irme, te doy mi esperanza. Leaf…-Aparece un guerrero de armadura roja con un aspecto como el de Pier

-Invoco al Guerrero de la Justicia, Pier en modo de ataque.

Nivel 8 Ataque 2800 Defensa 2400

-Activo su efecto, puedo robar una carta y si su ataque tiene más que la defensa lo puedo invocar y si Pier es destruido puede seguir en mi campo pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida.

-Coloco una carta bocabajo y ahora Pier ataca a Eatos.

Eatos ve sorprendida pues veía que Leaf tenía un plan.

Sao sale empujado unos centímetros.

Puntos de vida de Sao 11900-11000

-Ese era tu plan Leaf, no sirves para nada y encima tu plan fue inútil

-¿Estás seguro Sao?

-¿A qué te refieres?

De repente Sao se agarra el corazón y se agacha.

Duelo suspendido

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora no hice nada yo.-Todos son tele transportados y revividos a la isla y ahora Mikaela tenía una armadura de guerrera su cuerpo brillaba amarillo, ella mostraba una esfera llena de oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa?-Clarisse ve a Clyde, Oliver, Funky y Leaf contra Mikaela.

-Yo soy eso que conocen como oscuridad, pero más profunda y fría, el miedo y el odio es aquí, mi nombre es "La señora de las pesadillas"-Mikaela ve a Clyde.-Solo desapareceré si Donoven logra vencerme.

Clyde se le veía nervioso.

-Clyde, no importa lo que hagas, yo desapareceré de este mundo. Así es, yo moriré, tendremos 1 hora de duelo, si tengo más puntos de vida que tú al final del duelo, yo muero y tú también. Y si pierdo yo moriré.

La señora de las pesadillas prepara su disco de duelo.

-El final de este dolor tuyo empieza ahora Clyde.

Clyde ahora si se veía nervioso.

-Duelo…-Clyde vio a su hermana.

Turno 1 Señora de las pesadillas. (8000 LP)

-Activo una carta mágica de campo. El sello del Oricalcos.

Se veía ahora a Mikaela con un corazón oscuro y ahora empezó a hablar de manera seria.

-El verdadero duelo comenzara ahora.

-Activo prohibición de los Arquidemonios. Mientras este esta carta en el campo, ninguna carta con el nombre "Arquidemonio" puede ser activada

Clyde se asustó, era oficial ya tenía miedo

-Eso significa.- Molly ve a Dexter mientras ella toma de la mano

-Él no puede activar ningún monstruo, magia o trampa de nombre Arquidemonio.

Los 7 emperadores veían todo desde donde estaban

-Eso significa que ahora no puede invocar nada.

-Activo Archidemonio de pesadilla.

-¿Por qué usara una carta Arquidemonio? ¡Eso es trampa!-Stars ve a Craig.

-No es trampa, Mikaela sabe lo que hace.-Craig le ve, Archidemonio y Arquidemonio no son lo mismo.

-Ahora sacrifico a tus 3 monstruos para invocar al Terror Vampiro.

Se mostraba a un poderoso vampiro.

Nivel 10, Ataque 0 Defensa 0.

-Activo el efecto de mis Archidemonio, pierdes 800 puntos de vida por cada uno.

A Clyde se le veía un rayo poderoso caerle encima.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8000-5600.

-Mi vampiro te quita 700 puntos de vida cada turno y no puede ser destruido por cartas ni efectos de cartas.

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

Tiempo restante 58:17 minutos

Turno 2 Clyde (5600 LP)

Clyde ahora se concentró.

-Robo.

Poder del vampiro 0-700

Puntos de vida de Clyde 5600-4900

-Activo bombardeo de la luz, puedo traer a un Guerrero Cristal

Ahora veían a Clyde.

Puedo invocar a Arcángel del Amor Rubí.

Rubí se teletransporto sin que ella lo hiciera

Aparecía Rubí con su cetro viendo.

-Activo su efecto, puedo robar 5 cartas y si tengo al menos un Arquidemonio puedo convertirlo en un Arcángel y traerlo al campo.

Clyde ve su mano.

-Ahora uso Fusión de Arcángel. Puedo traer una mezcla de 2 Arquidemonios para traer a un arcángel.

La señora de las pesadillas vio seria a Clyde.

-Fusiono a Arquidemonio Hugo y a Arquidemonio Clarisse.

Los ojos de Clarisse y Hugo se volvieron amarillos.

-Ángel del amor.

Se mostraba a una hermosa dama y 2 familias, la de Hugo y la de Clarisse.

Nivel 7 Ataque 2400 defensa 2000.

-Fusiono sin hacer fusión.-Molly ve a Clyde.-Quizás si tengamos esperanza.

-Ahora puedo atacar directamente.

-Activo, oscuridad resplandeciente. El ataque de ti monstruo se reduce a la mitad.

Ataque del Ángel 2400-1200

Puntos de vida de la Señora de las Pesadillas 8000-6800

La señora de las pesadillas se veía seria.

-No esperaba menos de ti hermano.

-Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

Tiempo restante 57:21

Turno 3 Señora de las pesadillas (6800 LP)

-Robo.

Poder del vampiro 700-1400.

Clyde se agarra el corazón y unos rayos negros salían de él.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 4900-4200

-Activo Oscuridad demoniaca. Robo 5 cartas y destruyo todo el campo. Cada carta en el campo quitara 1000 puntos

Campo de Señora de las pesadillas=2=2000

Campo de Clyde 5= 5000.

Clyde salía volando.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 4200-0

Puntos de vida de La señora de las pesadillas 6800-4800

-Activo Un Deseo. Digo un nombre, si esa carta está en mi mazo, tus puntos de vida son reducidos a la mitad.

-Dragón Arquidemonio.

-Robo del último Donoven.

Se veía a Clyde arder en llamas.

-Ahora no perderé, ya empiezo a creer que la vida es buena, luchare por vivir.

Roba la carta.

-Si el Dragón Arquidemonio sale, aun seguirá Clyde.

-Pero si no…. Todo habrá acabado.

La carta de Clyde la muestra a la señora de las pesadillas.

-Así es, ahora activo mi carta bocabajo, tifón del espacio místico. Con esto puedo traer Arquidemonios al campo de nuevo, así que aparece gran dragón Arquidemonio

Puntos de vida de Clyde 0-5000

Nivel 12. Ataque 10000 Defensa 10000

-Aun si lo intentaras Donoven, no me derrotaras, activo el escudo demoniaco. Si atacas todo acabo.

-Ahora invoco a Frankenstein sacrificando a tus monstruos.

Los 3 monstruos de Clyde eran destruidos.

Nivel 10, Ataque 4000 Defensa 4500

-Acaba con él.

Clyde salía volando más herido que antes.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 5000-1000

Vuelve Vampiro al ataque

Ataque 1400-2800

Si vampiro es destruido puede aparecer de nuevo y con el doble de poder.

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y eso es todo.

La señora de las pesadillas ve a Clyde.

Tiempo restante 54:31

Turno 4 Clyde (1000 LP)

Clyde roba su carta y sale electrocutado.

-Robo.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo. Carga de alma.- La señora de las pesadillas ve a Clyde.- Pagando 1000 puntos de vida, puedo traer a tu dragón.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 1000-300

Puntos de vida de la Señora de las pesadillas 4800-3800

Ataque de vampiro 2800-3500.

-Ataca Vampiro a mi dragón.

Todos se vieron confundidos.

Mikaela se reía pues ya había ganado o eso creía.

-Activo Waboku. Durante este turno no recibo daño.

La señora de las pesadillas se fija en Clyde.

Se veían sus puntos de vida.

-Vampiro vuelve al campo con más poder.

Poder de Vampiro 3500-7000

-Activo mi carta bocabajo. Equipamiento XYZ. Puedo traer al creador de los Arquidemonios y equiparlo a esta carta.

-Ahora mi monstruo atacara con más poder

Poder de Vampiro 7000-12000.

La señora de las pesadillas se sorprendió y salió volando de verdad.

Puntos de vida de la Señora de las pesadillas 3800-1800

-Acabo mi turno con esto, todos los monstruos de mi campo son destruidos.

Clyde ahora se encontraba vacío, solo 1 carta en su mano y una defendiéndolo.

Tiempo 52:12

Turno 5 Señora de las pesadillas (1800 LP)

-Robo.

-Activo el efecto de Frankenstein.

Todas las cartas mágicas y trampa eran destruidas.

Puntos de Ataque de Frankenstein 4000-3500.

-Acaba el duelo de una vez.

Frankenstein lanza una bola de luz que destrozo todo a su paso.

Todos los que estaban viendo el duelo salieron volando.

La señora de las pesadillas ve a Clyde tirado en el suelo y….

Un anulador de batalla.

Clyde ya no tenía su brazo de metal, estaba destruido, solo servía su disco.

-Increíble… Leaf ve a Clyde

-No lo creo…-La señora de las pesadillas le ve.-Ha sobrevivido a eso.

-Acabo mi turno con esta carta mágica, invocación ritual "Muerte sangrienta"

Ríe La Señora de las pesadillas.

Aparecía La señora de las pesadillasdelante de Clyde.

Nivel 10. Ataque 1, 000,000 Defensa 1, 000,000

-Clyde, cuando acabe tu turno, todo acabo.

-Una monstruosidad de un millón.

-Y debe derrotarle en un turno.

-Yo…. ¡GANARE ESTE DUELO!

Todos vieron a Clyde, él estaba sin mano y solo tenía 1 monstruo en el campo

Se mostraban de nuevo los puntos de vida de Mikaela. 1800

Los de Clyde eran 300

Turno 6 Clyde (300 LP)

-Robo e invoco por sacrificar a un monstruo al Príncipe del Mundo Nuevo Clyde.

Aparece Clyde con una armadura blanca.

Clyde corre.

-Activo mi efecto, retirando 5 monstruos de mí cementerio puedo convertir mi ataque en el monstruo más débil de tu campo

Poder de Clyde 0-1.000.000

-Mikaela… ¡YO TE GANARE!

Continuara….

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere definitivamente

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Kimi obtienen el modo de Emperatriz de la Justicia nivel 1

Zafiro y Esmeralda mueren

Adaiko y Ronda mueren

Simón, Earth y muchos más mueren

Sao derrota a Dexter y a Kimi consiguiendo las 7 almas de los emperadores

Sao muere por su hermana.

Mikaela es la señora de las pesadillas

Mikaela morirá si gana o pierde contra Clyde

La batalla acabara.

Bueno ahora la cosa esta hablando de buenos y malos y emperadores están de esta manera

Héroes actualmente

-Funky

-Clyde Donoven-Líder

-Oliver Rhode

-Leaf Vega

Villanos

La señora de las pesadillas.-Viva

Consultas en duelos

Leaf vs Sao= Anulado (Iba a ganar Sao)

Clyde vs Mikaela= Solo queda un turno

Ahora la duda es esta

¿Qué resultado quieren ver?

Clyde Gana= Mikaela muere

Mikaela Gana= Ambos mueren

Empatan= Ambos mueren

Ya casi acabara la saga ¿Quieren que la final sea un partido de futbol?

¿Quién es tu favorito?

Esta va para Clarisse ¿A quién apoyas para ganar y a quien eliminarías de los que quedan?

¿Cuáles son las finales más interesantes entre los 8 que quedan?

Chicos que quedan

Hugo Rocket

Clyde Donoven

Taylor Dunn

Shark Claws

Oliver Rhode

Funky

Onice García


	21. La preparacion de la semifinal

Estaba Clyde bastante cansado y herido.

-Activo el efecto de mi monstruo. La señora de las pesadillas le ve, niego un ataque y mis puntos de vida se incrementan hasta.

Puntos de vida de Mikaela 3800-1, 000,000

-Un millón.- Oliver le ve.

Clyde se asombró.

Lo único que tenía él era una carta en su mano.

-Ves que hay cosas imposibles en esta vida. La vida es solo una visión, un sueño, solo existe espacio vacío y tu Clyde…

-Ahora muere….

La señora de las pesadillas lanzo una esfera negra que destruyo todo a su paso.

Se veía la isla y los puntos de vida de alguien en 0.

-Activo el efecto de "Doble o nada"…- Una voz, que no era Clyde dijo eso.

-Ganaba el doble de ataque y volvía a atacar.

Puntos de ataque de Clyde 1, 000,000-2, 000,000

-Es…..Imposible…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Mikaela salía volando mientras se volvió estrellas.

Puntos de vida de Mikaela. 1, 000,000-0

Los 7 emperadores, Sao y Mikaela desaparecieron.

Sin embargo, de ese lugar salía una luz. Y 7 rayos se mezclaron con esa luz.

Era el arcoíris, todo volvía a ser normal, todos los que habían muerto fueron revividos.

En esa luz se convirtió en una persona…

Kimi se acercó a esa persona con todo el cariño y el amor de una madre a abrazarlo firmemente, pues el que había revivido era el…

Piero Levian Ville había vuelto a la vida…

Kimi lloraba pues el chico que se enamoró de ella volvió a la vida.

-Me alegro de que estés a salvo, a pesar de que sean inútiles.- Reía Clyde cuando se iba en el barco

-¿A dónde vas Clyde?- Mclean le veía cuando el agarro una moto.

-Me voy a ir de este lugar.

Clyde se iba de la isla, con un destino desconocido.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

Clyde se va de la isla con una cara sonriendo.

-Ya acabe aquí todo, excepto algo que hare luego.- Lo decía mientras estaba solo y reía mientras iba a un laboratorio, su antiguo hogar….

Todos se van de la isla, a excepción de los que quedan.

-Muy bien, ustedes harán un reto organizado por el chef, y como no será muy interesante estaré con los eliminados

Se mostraba una isla con mejores condiciones pues todos los eliminados estaban ahí.

Con excepción de Clyde todos estaban ahi

Molly en un seductor traje de baño estaba poniendo el video de la batalla por los 9 finales.

Dexter tomado de su mano veía el video y vieron algo.

Leaf se empeñó en 4 turnos proteger a sus monstruos que atacar a Clyde.

-Leaf tiene un gran corazón, pudo ganar pero tuvo la mala suerte. Por ahora en el que más posibilidades creemos que gane o es Hugo o Taylor, principalmente Taylor, el jugo sucio y estuvo en el bando de Clyde y no fue eliminado.-Molly aclara

-Yo en mi opinión pienso que el que gana es Onice, ella

Kimi estaba en la alberca junto con su novio Pier y Leaf.

-¿Sobre quién queremos que gane?-Kimi pregunta.- Oliver y Funky tienen que ganar para nosotros ya que Taylor resulto ser malo y no confiamos mucho en que Carly gane.

Kimi luego besa a Pier mientras Leaf rio.

Craig sin embargo estaba deprimido. Él se sintió inútil porque no pudo ayudar a su hermana, fallándole

Flashback

Turno 10. Topas (550 LP)

Craig estaba atónito, ya sabía que era su final, pues limpiaron su campo y solo dependía de una carta magia bocabajo.

-Acaba con el Ciber Dragón Quimera Técnico.

Craig ya sabía el efecto de ese dragón, ganaba 800 puntos por cada máquina en su cementerio y el tenía 20, aparte podía atacar hasta destruir el campo del oponente.

El rayo llegaba y Molly activo una carta bocabajo.

-Activo redirección, ahora un ataque será dirigido a otro objetivo.

-Yo.

Topas y Craig le dijeron que no lo hiciera, pero lo activo.

Demasiado tarde.

Molly había salido volando y convirtiéndose en estrellas.

-Adiós hermanito

Puntos de vida de Molly 2100-0.

-Acabo mi turno

Turno 11 Craig (200 LP)

El aura de Craig se vuelve negra.

Esto acabara aquí.

-Activo súper polimerización para fusionar a tu dragón con truco explosivo para crear al Maestro Nova.

Nivel 8, Ataque 2600 Defensa: 2200.

-Acaba con su maldita existencia.

-Activo Flama final.- Dexter contrarresta.- Yo perderé 500 puntos de vida, pero tú 1000

Se crea una explosión debajo de Dexter empujándolo y una debajo de Craig saliendo volando muy herido

Puntos de vida de Craig 200-0

Puntos de vida de Dexter 550-50

Fin del flashback.

Craig estaba triste de eso.

-¿Quién quieres que gane Craig?

-Ah, sí que gane Carly, creo que ella lo merece.

Tiki se acercaba.

-Yo odio decirlo pero quiero que gane mi hermano.

-Porque querrías que ganase alguien que te traiciono y te trato de aniquilar.

-La familia para mi es lo primero

Se mostró unas sillas en las que estaban acostadas Clarisse, Mitavi, Stars y Dimitri.

-¿Quieres que te cuente mis experiencias en la islas?-Dimitri le ve de manera sarcástica.-Fueron muy malas.

Se mostraba los momentos en el que Dimitri se volvió malo.

Y en el que choco con algo que lo lastimo de la columna y lo dejo paralitico.

Y cuando perdió contra Sao

-Leaf me conto que Sao era demasiado poderoso e inclusive para el

-Yo creo que ganara Oliver.- Tamina ve a los demás, él es alguien con un trauma psicológico y fue el único que se volvió malvado forzosamente sin la sangre negra.

Se veía el recuerdo de cuando Oliver casi apuñala a Stars pero los demás lo detienen y es eliminado luego.

Stars se puso en posición fetal asustada.

-Lo iba a apoyar, pero gracias a estas tontas me quedo por Onice, ella fue la primera eliminada y es por eso que nadie sabe cómo es ella. De hecho ni nosotros sabemos cómo es ella.

Molly veía a los chicos.

-Yo conozco poco de Onice, se quiere ver seria, fría, aunque eso le recompensaba con su gran habilidad en los duelos era suicida, pero es una chica muy sensible y graciosa si la conoces mucho tiempo.

-De hecho eso paso cuando era emperador en los tiempos antiguos.

En tiempos antiguos, las civilizaciones del arcoíris estaban con un chico de pelo castaño, ojos rojos una armadura negra, un caballero negro con la misma apariencia, solo que con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, una camisa manga larga negra con una capa gris y los 7 cristales arcoíris en su pecho que y a la señora de las pesadillas, el jefe consiguió poseer a la emperatriz Amatista por la habilidad en la guerra que sus soldados tenían.

Dexter veía a Molly.

-Fue gracias a los 3 guerreros de la luz que pudieron vencerlos y sus amigos y bestias.

Se veía a Leaf con la maga silenciosa, el espadachín silencioso, Eatos y los demás guardianes.

Se veía a Pier con el librero mágico y a sus 3 Quazar.

Y a Dimitri con un controlador Genex.

Pelearon un 3 contra 3 en el cual los guerreros apenas ganaron

-Uso fusión de almas para fusionar mi alma con la de Sao y la señora de las pesadillas

Puntos de vida de Clyde 93000-272200

Turno 69 Esperanza (38500 LP)

Puntos de vida de Justicia 23500

Puntos de vida de Amor 45000

-Robo de la esperanza.

Esperanza ve su última carta de su mazo, pues casi acababa el duelo

-Activo vínculos de la luz. Mis compañeros y yo seremos uno.

Esperanza, Amor y Justicia se volvieron en un guerrero con 2 alas bellas y largas, una armadura de oro y un disco de duelo de oro.

Puntos de vida del Guerrero del Destino. 38500-107000

-Activo mi última carta bocabajo. Poder de la luz.

Empieza a aparecer muchas almas de monstruos eliminados

-Podemos fusionar tantos monstruos tengamos eliminados mientras sean de distintos tipos y debemos tener 10 22700

-Guardián Graarl- Dinosaurio-2500-5

-Guardián Dreadschyte-Demonio-2500-8

-Quazar Dragón Fugaz-Dragon-4000-12

-Guardián Eatos-Hada-2500-8

-Guardián Kay'Est-Serpiente Marina-1000-4

-Guerrero de la Basura-Maquina-2300-5

-Espadachín silencioso Nivel 7-Guerrero-2800-7

-Guardián Ceal-Pyro-1400-4

-Maga silenciosa nivel 8-Lanzadora de Conjuros-3500-8

-Comedor de niveles-Bicho-200-1

-Aparece Esperanza Eatos en modo de ataque.

Se mostraba a un ente de luz que luego era Eatos con una armadura de oro.

Nivel 1, Ataque 0, Defensa 0

-Ahora activo su primer efecto. Ganará puntos de ataque en total de la suma de ataque de todos mis monstruos.

Poder de Eatos 0-22700

-¿22700? El maestro oscuro tiene un millón de puntos de ataque, eso no será nada.

-Activo su segundo efecto. Una vez por turno, puedo sumar todos los niveles de los monstruos fusionados.

Salían volando los niveles, eran 62 esferas.

-¿62 niveles?-Clyde ve a Destino- Dudo de que me ganes.- Clyde reía de manera cruel.

-Y lo multiplico al ataque de mi monstruo

Poder de Eatos 22700-1407400

-Mierda…

-Ese poder.- Esmeralda, la última emperatriz viva le ve.- Es superior al de la Oscuridad.

-Ahora activo su último efecto, puedo retirar todos mis monstruos de los fusionados de mi juego al cementerio y multiplico su ataque por el poder del monstruo retirado y ese poder se reducirá a ambos. Sin embargo el ataque de tu monstruo se reduce a la mitad y perderá el doble de ese poder que pierda mi gran Esperanza Eatos y si su ataque se reduce a 0 de tu monstruo yo gano el duelo. Aparte, puedo pagar los puntos de vida que yo quiera y ese poder será reducido a ambos monstruos con el mismo sistema de reducción.

-Y ¡Pago 100,000 puntos de vida!

Puntos de vida de Destino 107000-7000

Poder de Dragón Arquidemonio de la Oscuridad Divina 1, 000,000-500,000

Salían los 10 monstruos de Destino volando

Quazar, 48000 y 96000

Eatos, 20000 y 40000

Dreadschyte 20000 y 40000

Graarl 12500 y 25000

Maga silenciosa 28000 y 56000

Kay'Est 4000 y 8000

Basura 11500 y 23000

Espadachín 19600 y 39200

Ceal 6400 y 12800

Comedor de niveles 200 y 400

-Mi monstruo perderá 270,200 puntos de ataque y el tuyo perderá 540400

-Hijo de….

-Y como tu monstruo tiene 40,400 puntos de ataque menos que lo que se reducirá, pierdes el duelo.

Clyde salió volando y sus puntos de vida se redujeron a 0.

Dexter contaba esas cosas de los tiempos antiguos.

-Antes la gente era inteligente y sabia como elevar sus puntos de vida y su poder

-Ahora, solo les interesa el poder a cualquier precio.

Los chicos estaban en la piscina.

Todos estaban juntos y reunidos.

Clarisse veía a los demás y hablaba con Stars

-Mi Hugo-Kun ganara esto.

-Yo creo que o gana Funky o gana Oliver.-John aclara.

Pero algo que ve no le hizo mucha gracia (Spoiler: Nótese John y Funky aún no eran pareja así que Oliver se salva xD)

Se mostraba la pantalla de televisión sobre quien gano la inmunidad y clasifico a los ¿4 finales? Todos se preguntaron eso

Luego vieron la tele la escena antes de la eliminación

-Oliver…. Me gustaría decirte algo.- Funky veía a Rhode.

-¿Mande?

-Yo nunca he quitado la sonrisa de mi rostro por esto.

Funky ve un emblema en forma de corazón.

-Siempre me ven como una payasa graciosa, pero sabes Rhode…

-¿Qué haces Funky?-Oliver le ve que entro a la cabaña

La peluca de Funky se la quitó y se mostraba un hermoso pelo negro con un mechón rojo y se mostró una camisa negra con un corazón con sus pantalones de mezclilla y un par de tenis converse grises

-Oliver….

-Funky….

Oliver y Funky se dieron un beso cuando llovía haciendo que el maquillaje de payaso de Funky se disolviera con el agua.

Ese maquillaje era lo último que tendría de payasa.

El bolso de Funky

-Te amo… Funky.

-Dime Jesse

A John no le gusto esto, pero tuvo que aceptar, ella no lo amaba después de todo, aunque probablemente el tampoco a ella

El chef estaba en la ceremonia, Jesse estaba clasificada

Mientras el Chef mencionaba que no habrían más que de eliminado a Shark

-Ahora ustedes deberán elegir a 2 de estos idiotas para que queden eliminados.

Todos fueron a votar en orden de eliminados.

Confesionario de votación

Dimitri: Yo voto por Carly, dudo de que ella ya pueda enfrentar a estos chicos. V.C:1

Stars: Yo voto por Hugo, Oliver casi me mata y no lo quiero aquí V.H:1

Vera: No me importan estos idiotas, pero eliminare a Hugo para arruinarle el sueño a Clarisse de que tengan un final por ahora feliz V.H:2

Craig: Yo voto por Carly, esta frente a 2 emperadores, Funky y Oliver pueden con ellos, pero ella no. V.C:2

Pier: La realidad apoyare a Jesse, ella apoyo a Kimi cuando morí, así que tendré que votar a Hugo V.H:3

Dexter: Oliver no merece ganar por casi matar a alguien, adiós Rhode V.O: 1

Las votaciones siguieron así pues ahora ya los eliminados fueron seleccionados.

Mclean llegaba y el chef vio a Oliver y le dio la mano.

-Felicidades hijo, tu Rhode estas en el último reto.-El chef le abraza y Rhode le ve confundido.

Luego llego con Onice.

-Chica, estate orgullosa tu estas en la final

Luego va con Carly.

-Felicidades hija.

Carly sonreía.

-Estas eliminada.

Esa sonrisa se le bajo instantáneamente

Fue con Taylor

-Tus estas en los 4 finales.

Así demuestran que Hugo es el eliminado

A la mañana siguiente los 4 preparan sus discos de duelo

Mientras tanto.

Se encontraba a un tipo con pantalones negros, botas negras, camisa manga larga negra con unas esferas que representan los 7 cristales que los emperadores protegían (Estos cristales les daba poder para dominar el cuerpo humano sin que el humano hiciera algo.), este tipo era de piel negra (color negro no que sean negros xD), pero tenía inclusive al igual que los emperadores el símbolos del incremento de rango XYZ, así como su armadura, solo que este tenía 2 alas, una de ángel y una de demonio, su máscara era una negra que cubría su cara menos la nariz, boja y ojos, también tenía cabello negro largo. Era lo que se mostraba en ese tipo con túnica.

-La oscuridad… ha llegado. Ahora es la parte final de mi plan, aniquilar a los 3 guerreros de la luz con el poder de mis hermanos que fueron parte de mi plan y de los Arquidemonios.

Entonces se mostró que el verdadero villano a vencer no era ni Sao, ni la Señora de las pesadillas, ni los emperadores, ni la Tríade marcial, ni la Sangre negra

-El verdadero villano en esta historia soy yo Clyde. Se volvía en su forma humana con los ojos, ahora con una mirada sedienta de sangre

Continuara….

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere definitivamente

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Kimi obtienen el modo de Emperatriz de la Justicia nivel 1

Zafiro y Esmeralda mueren

Adaiko y Ronda mueren

Simón, Earth y muchos más mueren

Sao derrota a Dexter y a Kimi consiguiendo las 7 almas de los emperadores

Sao muere por su hermana.

Mikaela es la señora de las pesadillas

Mikaela morirá si gana o pierde contra Clyde

La batalla acabara.

Fin de la saga

8.-Clyde (Se fue sin ningún motivo aparente.)

7.- Shark Claws (Votado en el reto.)

6.-Hugo (Votado por los eliminados.)

5.-Carly (Votada por los eliminados)

Torneo para definir al gran ganador

4.-

Tercer lugar:

Concursantes Restantes

Héroes

-Jesse Robinson (Funky)

-Oliver Rhode

Villanos

-Taylor Dunn

-Onice García

Voy a revelar las jugadas que usa cada uno

Taylor (Humano): Hermandad del puño de fuego (Emperador) Se le agregan Bujin

Onice (Humana y emperatriz): Mundo Oscuro

Oliver: Serpientes

Jesse: Payasos (Estos los inventare yo xD)

Ahora las preguntas

¿Qué duelos quieres que sean para definir a los 2 finales? Obvio se pueden definir quienes quieren que se encuentren en la semifinal Oliver vs Jesse, Taylor vs Jesse, Onice vs Taylor, etc.

¿Quién crees que tiene mejor oportunidad?

¿Quieren que Onice y Taylor puedan usar sus formas de emperador para tener ventaja?

¿Cuáles serían sus eliminados?

¿Cuáles serían los eliminados?

¿Qué opinan de las reglas del reto para pasar a los 2 finales?

¿Quieren que el partido de la final sea un tipo Inazuma eleven? (Futbol nivel de realismo: anime xD)

La batalla final contra Clyde ¿Quién quieres que sea el que luche contra él? Solo puede lucha de su combate están los finales felices y tristes

Kimi (Con las almas de los 7 emperadores)

Leaf (Con su alma fusionada con la de Dark Leaf)

Pier (Con su alma sincronizada con la de Dark Pier)

Dimitri (Con su alma convertida en unidad XYZ con Dark Dimitri)

Chris Mclean (Ahora serio)

Eatos (Ella peleando en el cuerpo de Leaf)

Maga silenciosa (Ella peleando en el cuerpo de Tamina con el Deck de Leaf)

El ganador de la final (Con el poder de Sao y Mikaela)

Ahora el duelo por los 2 finales

La temática será un duelo de todos contra todos, en motos (Así es suena ridículo pero genial a la vez xD)

Reglas

Cada uno tendrá una moto en el cual a todos se les darán 3 contadores por turno, se gastan esos 3 contadores por ataque.

Los que sean atacados recibirán los contadores al inicio de su turno.

Puedes robar 5 contadores y elegir una carta a elección tuya del mazo

Se acreditaran 5 contadores por Fusiones, XYZ o Sincronías

Le pueden hacer focus a uno, máximo 3 ataques a un mismo duelista entre los 4 turnos.

Si no tienes ninguna parte de tu cuerpo tocando la moto cuando caigas, automáticamente estas eliminado

Los 2 que queden al final pasan a la final

A partir del turno 5 se puede emplear la fase de batalla.

Adios.


	22. 4 finalistas, 2 puestos, 1 duelo

Aviso: No encontré serpientes así que los inventare yo.

Era la semifinal y todos estaban en sus motos, pero en distintos puntos de la isla.

Los eliminados veían la batalla semifinal, desde la isla de los eliminados. En el puesto de comida se veían a los que apoyaban a Oliver, en la piscina los que a Jesse, en la recepción los que apoyaban a Taylor. Y en el puerto los que apoyaban a Onice

-Cada uno robara una carta, la de mayor nivel es el que iniciara.

Los 4 roban una carta

Oliver tenía nivel 10

Jesse tenía nivel 9

Onice tenía nivel 8

Taylor tenía nivel 4.

Cada uno inicio en su punto, podían atacar al más cercano.

-Duelo.

Turno 1 Oliver (8000 LP C.V:3)

-Robo.

Oliver veía su mano.

-Activo mi carta mágica de campo Pantano venenoso.

El campo se convertía en veneno

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo e invoco a Bebe serpiente venenosa

Aparecía una cría de serpiente.

Nivel 1, Ataque 300, Defensa 400

-Coloco esta carta. Mundo venenoso, por cada carta monstruo que invoquen. Perderán 700 puntos de vida. Y mi monstruo gana puntos de ataque equivalente los puntos perdidos en el turno.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 2 Jesse. (8000 LP C.V: 3)

Jesse conducía mientras robaba.

-Robo.

-Activo mi mago del espacio como escala 8 y mi mago de la cronomancia cono escala 1

-Péndulo que balancea mi alma, trae a mis amigos

-Invocación péndulo, aparezcan mis amigos.

-Zagüi el payaso

Nivel 4, Ataque 1400, Defensa 1300

-Minguí el payaso

Nivel 3, Ataque 1200 Defensa 1700

-Y mi carta clave

-Gorka el payaso.- Jesse ríe cuando sale su tercer payaso.

Nivel 7, Ataque 2700, Defensa 2000

-Activo mi carta mágica, protección de risas, mis puntos de vida no son afectados por efectos mientras haiga payasos en mi campo.

Jesse ríe.

-Acabo mi turno.

C.V de Jesse 3-8

Turno 3 Onice. (8000 LP)

Ella empezó a reír como loca mientras sus ojos se volvieron negros con pupilas naranjas y salía la marca de una araña en su abdomen, todo esto mientras la sombra de Clyde le ve.

-Más vale no arruinar esta batalla.-Clyde le ve.

-Invoco al Marcador de línea inmortal.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1200 Defensa 1900

Pero sin embargo la mano le agarro la cabeza a Onice ardiéndole.

Puntos de vida de Onice 8000-7300

-Eso no me detendrá, pues invoco al Inmortal Terrestre Urú.

Aparecía una araña gigante que prácticamente era del tamaño de la isla

Nivel 8, Ataque 3000, Defensa 3000

Otra vez Onice recibió daño.

Puntos de vida de Onice 7300-6600

Oliver se sorprendió al igual que Jesse y Taylor

-Si eso les sorprendió ya verán cuando active su efecto de atacar directamente.

Oficial, Onice. Ya se volvió loca

Clyde desde los restos de su laboratorio ve el duelo de Onice y dice esto.

-Ahora coloco estas 2 cartas bocabajo.

-Y acabo mi turno.- Onice termina lo que se muestra diciendo Clyde.

Taylor se encontró asustado y roba.

Turno 4 Taylor. (8000 LP C.V: 3)

-Activo, formación de fuego Tensu.-Taylor ve.- Puedo invocar 2 monstruos por turno y mis monstruos ganan 100 puntos de ataque, así que aparezcan.

-Hermandad del Puño de Fuego Oso.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1600 Defensa 1200

Ataque de Oso 1600-1700

-Hermandad del Puño de Fuego Serpiente

Nivel 4, Ataque 1800 Defensa 600

Ataque de Serpiente 1800-1900

Taylor recibe un golpe de veneno de Oliver

Puntos de vida de Taylor 8000-6600

Oso 1700-1800

Serpiente 1900-2000

-Activo formación de Fuego Tenki, ahora puedo agarrar un monstruo de nivel 4 de mi Deck a mi mano y mis monstruos ganan otros 100 puntos

-Batalla. Ataca al monstruo de Rhode Serpiente.

C.V de Taylor 3-2

La serpiente de Rhode iba a ser destruida por una flama pero se la devuelven a Taylor.

Puntos de vida de Taylor 6600-4900

-Active mi carta, Curandero Venenoso.- Oliver ve a Taylor, una vez por turno cada vez que ataquen a una de mis serpientes, ustedes reciben el cálculo de daño y yo gano puntos de vida equivalente a su ataque, la serpiente atacada, no puede ser objetivo de fases de batalla hasta el final de mi turno.

Puntos de vida de Oliver 8000-10000

-Ataca Oso a uno de esos payasos.

C.V de Taylor 2-1

-La moto de Jesse se derrapaba pero se mantenía de pie.

Puntos de vida de Jesse 8000-7200

-Acabo mi turno con esto, Invocación XYZ.

Tiki ve a su hermano con Elma y Stars que lo apoyan.

-Poderoso guerrero con un poder bestial, acaba con estos simples incrédulos con tus puños de fuego, aparece, Rango 4.

-Hermandad de Puño de Fuego Rey Tigre.

Rango 4, Ataque 2200, Defensa 1800

C.V de Taylor 1-6

-Activo su efecto especial, cuando es invocado puedo colocar una carta bocabajo desde mi Deck.

-Coloco esta carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno.

Dexter veía desde la zona de apoyo a Oliver junto con su novia tomados de la mano y Craig

-Puede que los puntos de vida de Taylor estén en su contra, pero debe encontrar jugadas a su favor

Contabilizador actual de puntos de vida

Primer lugar: Oliver Rhode LP: 10000 C.V: 5

Segundo Lugar Jesse Anderson LP: 7200 C.V 8+1 en su turno

Tercer Lugar Onice García LP: 6600 C.V: 4

Ultimo lugar Taylor Dunn LP: 4900 C.V 6

Mclean ve en un cuarto el duelo.

-Oliver se está volviendo un poderoso candidato a ganar, si quiere estar en la final

Turno 5 Oliver (10000 LP C.V 5)

-Robo.

Invoco a la niña de las serpientes venenosas.

Nivel 4, Ataque 0 Defensa 0

-Activo el efecto de mi bebe serpiente. Puedo reducir su ataqu robar una carta.

Puntos de ataque de bebe serpiente 300-0

-Activo el efecto de la niña venenosa, cada usuario perderá puntos de vida en equivalente al ataque al monstruo más poderoso de su campo y ninguna carta trampa funcionara en mi turno y serán colocadas bocabajo

Los 3 se pusieron nerviosos.

Salían 3 esferas moradas estrellándose contras las motos.

Puntos de vida de Jesse. 7200-4500

Puntos de vida de Onice. 6600-3600

Puntos de vida de Taylor. 4900-2700

-Y mi maga gana ataque equivalente a la suma de la defensa de todos sus monstruos y como dato adicional mi bebe será esto.

Puntos de ataque de la maga 0-6800

Aparecía un dragón, con una textura de serpiente pero muy poderoso

-Dragón escamoso de ojos venenosos

Nivel 8, Ataque 3000 Defensa 2500

-Es increíble.-Taylor se sorprendió por un dragón tan fuerte.

-Sé que no es tan fuerte como el Dragón Arquidemonio, pero activo su efecto. Puedo atacar a un monstruo cuyos puntos de ataque sean los mismos de mi dragón, mi monstruo destruye ese monstruo y ataca directamente. Prepárate Onice.

Oliver destruye la araña y Onice sale desviada por el golpe.

Puntos de vida de Onice 3600-600

Contadores de velocidad de Oliver 5-4

-Aparte puedo reducir el ataque de mi maga en la mitad

Ataque de la maga 6800-3400

-Ataca a directamente a Jesse

Pier que bebía un refresco en el equipo de Jesse escupe su refresco y Leaf es manchado.

-¿Qué?-Leaf y Pier se ven

Jesse sale volando con su vehículo hacia otro lado.

Puntos de vida de Jesse. 4500-1100

-Ahora activo llamarada final.

Puntos de vida de Jesse 1100-100

Puntos de vida de Oliver 10000-9500

La moto de Funky estaba quemándose poco a poco

-Acabo mi turno activando el otro efecto de mi carta. Puedo colocar una carta bocabajo y robar una carta a cambio de pagar 1000 puntos de vida y la coloco tambien

Puntos de vida de Oliver 9500-8500

Contadores de velocidad de Jesse 4-6

Turno 6 Jesse (100 LP C.V: 6)

-Robo.

-Ahora quito 5 contadores y puedo ver mi mazo una carta y la robo.

-Ahora activo la invocación pendular.

Los anteriores payasos de Jesse aparecían.

-Y mi nuevo payaso aparece.

-Langui el payaso

Nivel 6, Ataque 2000 Defensa 2400

Y activando mi carta bocabajo mis 100 puntos de vida están a salvo.

-Ahora uso la carta que robe. Cero absoluto, todos los monstruos de mis oponentes se quedan con un ataque de 0 y activo el efecto de Langui, todos los monstruos destruidos en el duelo vuelven al campo enemigo con un ataque de 0 y todos los efectos son negados de todos inclusive mis payasos menos Langui y Gorka.

-No puede ser.- Oliver ve sus jugadas arruinadas

-Gorka ataca y activo su efecto, si tengo al menos 500 puntos de vida menos que todos mis oponentes en el duelo, Gorka duplica su ataque

Ataque de Gorka 2700-5400

-Ataca a la chica serpiente.

Oliver sale volando y perdiendo más de la mitad de sus puntos de vida.

Puntos de vida de Oliver 8500-3100

-Activo mi carta bocabajo. Tributo a las serpientes. Cuando pierdo más de 3000 puntos de vida en un turno puedo traer 1 monstruo de 0 de Ataque y puedo retirar las primeras 10 cartas de mi Deck a mi cementerio

-Aparece Venominagga reina de las serpientes venenosas.

Nivel 10, Ataque 0 Defensa 0.

-Si ataca es atacada 3 veces, yo gano el duelo y mientras esta carta este en el campo gana 500 puntos de ataque por cada una de mis serpientes en el cementerio

Se muestran los 12 monstruos en el cementerio.

12X500=6000

-Tengo más que suficiente para acabar en los 2 finales

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 7 Onice (600 LP 5 C.V)

-Robo.

-Ahora todos los monstruos revividos tienen su ataque original y serán destruidos al final del turno.

-Activo mega-forma y uso el efecto de Urú

Poder de Urú 3000-6000

-Acaba con Oliver.

Puntos de vida de Oliver 3100

Se veía el ataque absorbido por Venominagga

-Olvide que si recibo daño directo Venominagga gana su contador.- Oliver ríe, pues era oficial, el estará en los 2 finales.

Clyde veía en su laboratorio.

-Oliver está actuando intimidante, fuerza a rendir a sus oponentes haciendo creer que Venominagga es invencible.

-Me gusta esa actitud.

El espíritu de Mikaela y Sao en sus formas de La Señora de las Pesadillas y Emperador oscuro veían el duelo, pues eran almas de Clyde.

De vuelta al duelo.

Onice veía desesperada… No sabía si activar sus cartas.

-A…acabo mi turno…

Turno 8 Taylor (2700 LP)

-Robo y uso Vientos de Fuego, todos mis monstruos de tipo fuego ganan 1000 de ataque por cada uno en el campo.

-Activo Drenado de habilidades, el efecto de todos los monstruos son negados.

-Pero mis monstruos tienen más de 5000 de ataque, acabaras eliminados Oliver, Rey Tigre, lanza tu rugido infernal y acaba el duelo.

El tigre ataco a Oliver y una explosión enorme.

Jesse y Onice salieron empujadas pero sin caer de sus motos.

-¡No ¿Cómo es posible?!- Alguien grito y sus puntos de vida bajaron a 0.

Se veía al primer eliminado y la otra moto, Oliver estaba en el duelo aun.

-Reiniciaste el contador de Venominagga, pero los Cilindros no los evitaste devolviéndote esos 5400 puntos de daño.

Puntos de vida de Taylor 2700-0.

Contabilizador actual de puntos de vida

Primer lugar: Oliver Rhode LP: 3100 C.V: 6+2

Segundo Lugar Onice García LP: 600 C.V 0

Tercer Lugar Jesse Anderson LP: 100 C.V: 3

Ultimo lugar Taylor Dunn LP: 0

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

-El contador de Venominagga se reinició.- Ve Leaf

-Im…imposible.-Kimi veía a Taylor derrotado.- Taylor perdió.

-Recuerda que Oliver venció a Onice y no está dejando de controlar el duelo, Oliver será el primer finalista.

Dexter vio a Molly.

-¿Ves esto? Esto es un ejemplo de atacar sin piedad, si así es en la final Oliver gano el concurso, aquí ya digo todo

Turno 9 Oliver (3100 LP C.V 8)

-Robo.

-Activo Waboku.- Onice activa su carta.- Ahora todo daño que hagas será 0.

-Aun así se caerán de la moto, tu tarántula será la que caiga.

Urú es destruido y ahora Onice se tambalea.

Sin embargo no cayó Onice.

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 10 Jesse (100 LP C.V 1)

-Robo del destino.- Jesse roba su carta.

-He ganado el duelo. Uso inmunidad momentánea. Gorka sube de poder en 500 puntos y no puede ser destruido por efectos de cartas monstruos, mágicas y trampas.

-Ahora sincronizo a mis monstruos

3+4=7

-Aparece Invocación de Sincronía Nivel 7 Dragón de la Rosa Negra

Nivel 7, Ataque 2400 Defensa 2000

-Ahora activo su efecto, todo los monstruos en el campo son destruidos y cartas mágicas y trampas.

Y lo logro.

-Lo ha logrado, Jesse ya estás en la final.-Oliver le anima.- Ahora acaba conmigo que queremos evitar la otra carta bocabajo de Onice.

-Ataca Gorka.- Jesse hablaba soltando lagrimas

Oliver sale volando de su moto siendo eliminado

Puntos de vida de Oliver 3100-0

-Muy bien Jesse, Onice ustedes. Están en la final.

-Y en la preparación de la final, estaremos listos para un partido de soccer como reto final en ¡ISLA DEL DRAMA, LA FINAL!

Continuara….

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere definitivamente

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Kimi obtienen el modo de Emperatriz de la Justicia nivel 1

Zafiro y Esmeralda mueren

Adaiko y Ronda mueren

Simón, Earth y muchos más mueren

Sao derrota a Dexter y a Kimi consiguiendo las 7 almas de los emperadores

Sao muere por su hermana.

Mikaela es la señora de las pesadillas

Mikaela morirá si gana o pierde contra Clyde

La batalla acabara.

Fin de la saga

8.-Clyde (Se fue sin ningún motivo aparente.)

7.- Shark Claws (Votado en el reto.)

6.-Hugo (Votado por los eliminados.)

5.-Carly (Votada por los eliminados)

Torneo para definir a los finalistas

4.-Taylor Dunn (Eliminado por Rhode)

Tercer lugar: Oliver Rhode (Derrotado por Jesse)

Concursantes Restantes

Finalistas

-Jesse Anderson

-Onice García

Así es, la ronda final llego y ahora les hare unas preguntas

¿Qué opinan de esta final?

¿Quiénes hubieran sido finalistas para ustedes?

¿Qué opinas de Onice?

¿Qué opinas de Jesse?

¿Quién enfrentara a Clyde en la última batalla Post-final?

¿Quién crees que gane?

¿Cómo crees que se llamen los equipos en la ronda final y quien crees que este en cada bando?

¿Qué opinas de la sorprendente derrota de Oliver?

Ahora cuál es tu top 10 de momentos del Fic o tu top 10 de personajes (No valen sus OC Clarisse ni Carly Ok no XD)

Los veo en la final


	23. Todo acaba aqui parte 1

Estaban Jesse, Onice y los demás, pues ya era la ronda final, Jesse era la capitana de un equipo y Onice de otro.

El partido era un 7 contra 7 y el mundo entero estaba listo para ver esa ronda final, ya casi está el último adiós de los chicos

¿O no?

Puestos del equipo "Comandantes de los signos"

Portero: Jesse

Defensa: Taylor, John y Kimi

Medio: Dexter y Clarisse

Delanteros: Leaf y Molly

Uniforme: Rosa con short azul

Portero: Blanco con morado.

Puestos del equipo "Sangre Nocturna" (Todos los mencionados fueron infectados por la sangre negra)

Portero: Craig

Defensa: Hugo

Medio: Vera y Tiki

Delantero: Onice, Pier y Dimitri

Uniforme: Negro con short Morado

Portero: Morado con negro.

El campo fue donde se disputo la batalla entre Leaf y Clyde.

Leaf tuvo ese recuerdo cuando el de alguna manera u otra se logró encargar del Dragón Arquidemonio.

El partido iniciaba.

-Que gane la mejor.- Jesse le sonríe.

-Gracias por decir que ganare.- Onice se confía.

-No estés segura.- Ríe

Iniciaba el partido y no pasaron más de 3 minutos hasta que empezaron a tomar ventaja el equipo de Onice

Ella se puso enfrente de Pier y Dimitri.

-Súper técnica, doble tornado de alas negras.

Dimitri y Pier corrieron hasta la portería cuando ella lanza un tiro directo a la portería.

Cuando el balón estaba bastante cerca, Dimitri y Pier patearon el balón al mismo tiempo.

-Y esto va ser un gol.- Chris veía que el balón fue como un tornado de fuego negro empujando a todos los que pasaban por ahí, ya sean del equipo de Onice o de Jesse.

Jesse se vio confiada y…

-Gran bola gigante.

Aparecía una bola de circo gigantesca que cubría la portería y…

-Jesse agarra el balón, una estrategia bastante defensiva

Jesse recuperándose lanza el balón hacia Taylor pero Onice se lo quita y…

-Doble tornado de alas negras.-Onice grito esto.

-Este no lo aguantare….-Jesse trata de hacer la bola pero el balón va directo a ella entrando ambos en la portería.

-¡GOL DE DIMITRI!

Dimitri se levantó mientras Jesse se levantaba con suerte.

Marcador actual.

El Chef con su traje de réferi trataba de pintar el 1.

-¿Mona lisa a 0?- Leaf ve que el Chef no pinto el 1 sino a la Mona Lisa y pinta de nuevo.

-¡QUE LOCO ULTIMA CENA A 0!-Jesse ríe.

Tras 3 minutos de excesiva pintura gastada, el Chef pinta el 1

Marcador 1-0

Dimitri (6)

Vuelve a salir el pitido y el aura de Vera se puso negra.

-Inmortal terrestre, Allá Piscu.

Sale un colibrí gigante como espíritu de Vera.

-Ahora apártense tontos.

Vera lanzaba una gran ráfaga que empujo a Molly.

-Relámpago del inmortal.

El segundo tiro fue directo a la portería, no podían detenerlo por la velocidad.

¡GOL DE VERA!-Mclean anuncia

Marcador 2-0

Dimitri (6)

Vera (12)

Jesse veía a todo el equipo desanimado.

-No nos podemos rendir chicos, hay que intentar. Si no, entonces todo lo que hicimos de esfuerzo aquí será inútil.

Luego de esa motivación los chicos corrían, defendían y atacaban, principalmente a Vera, sabiendo que algo pasaría.

-Gran protectora, Eatos.

Eatos aparecía como el espíritu guerrero de Leaf, mientras ella peleaba con Allá Piscu superándolo.

Luego Leaf pasa el balón a Molly.

-Peces voladores.

Salían cientos de peces al cielo y todos dirigidos a Craig, evitando que el vea el balón y….

-¡GOL DE MOLLY!

-Así es señores, la chica de la mala suerte metió gol.-Mclean comenta riéndose.

-Oye.- Molly le ve enojada.

Marcador 2-1

Dimitri (9:11)

Vera (12:48)

Molly (21:12)

Mientras tanto Clyde poseía a todos simultáneamente.

-Táctica oscura.-Clyde en su versión de emperador de caos dirige al equipo.

-¡BANJIRO!

Los ojos de todos se vuelven rojos y todos corren a la ofensiva y nadie podía evitar el tiro de gol.

-No puede ser.- Jesse veía a todos corriendo y Pier y Dimitri hacen su técnica.

-Flecha dé el ala negra.- Pier dice esto y dispara el balón como una flecha con los pies

Y fue inútil detenerlo.

Jesse salía volando.

El balón entro.

¡GOL DE PIER!

Marcador. 3-1

1-0 Dimitri (9:11)

2-0 Vera (12:48)

2-1 Molly (21:12)

3-1 Pier (42:05)

Molly, Leaf y Dexter se apuraron en llegar al 3-2 y lo hicieron, sin embargo Vera evito victoria segura antes del final del primer tiempo.

3-2 Molly (44:59)

4-2 Vera (45:00 + 2:34)

Se veía una estructura gigante flotante desde donde estaban Leaf y los demás.

En esa estructura salió una pantalla con alguien desconocido para muchos pero Leaf sabia quien era.

-Leaf…..Jesse…..Pier….Dimitri….Oliver…. Uno de ustedes 5 tiene que venir aquí al arca del espacio-tiempo si quieren que este asqueroso mundo viva…

-Yo ir….-Leaf era tele-transportado y Tamina entra en su lugar

Leaf entraba a un salón gigantesco, en él se apreciaban cosas que ni un millonario tendría.

-Nuestro marcador esta 1-1 Leaf

Se muestra un flashback de hace años

Flashback

Era el torneo del que Leaf y Dexter hablaban ese día.

En el duelo de Leaf estaba haciendo un duelo contra Clyde

Clyde salía volando

Puntos de vida de Clyde 500-0

Ganador Leaf.

Fin del Flashback.

-Hora de duelo.

Turno 1 Leaf (8000 LP)

-Coloco solamente 3 cartas bocabajo. E invoco a la Hada de la fortuna Agua en modo de ataque.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1200, Defensa 1200

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 1)

-No presiento nada bueno Leaf.

-Pero es mi turno

Turno 2 Clyde (8000 LP)

-Robo.

-Invoco a Guerrero Cristal Esmeralda.

Salía la forma completa de emperatriz de Tamina.

Nivel 4, Ataque 1700, Defensa 0

Mientras estaban afuera, el duelo se veía por todo el mundo en cada lado.

-Vamos Leaf.- Molly y Dexter le animaban.

-Tu puedes.-Onice le habla

Devuelta al duelo.

-Activo mi carta trampa Agujero sin fondo.- Leaf muestra su carta.- Ahora tu monstruo es retirado del juego.

-Gracias, ahora si me dejas activo el efecto de Esmeralda, puedo traer a un monstruo de mi mano mientras su defensa sea igual o menos de 500 si Esmeralda fue retirada del campo.

-Te invoco Guerrero Cristal Topas.

Salía la forma completa de Dexter

Nivel 7, Ataque 3500, Defensa 500

-Activo agujero Adhesivo, el ataque de tu monstruo se va a la mitad.

Ataque 3500-1750

-Destruye a esa hada.

Leaf salía volando.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 8000-7450

-Ahora puedo atacarte de nuevo, sin embargo robas 1 carta por cada ataque extra, ahora robaras 2 cartas.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Se escucharon 2 explosiones

Leaf salió volando.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 7450-3950

Luego de eso Leaf roba 2 cartas.

-Coloco una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno. (Mano: 3)

Turno 3 Leaf (3950 LP)

-Robo.- Leaf ve su mano.-Activo mi carta trampa, fuerza de la fortuna, puedo invocar a 2 hadas de mi mano sin sacrificios.

Luz y Oscuridad aparecen.

Nivel 2, Ataque 400 Defensa 400

Nivel 6, Ataque 2400 Defensa 2400

-Ataca Oscuridad a Topas.

Dexter se agarraba el corazón y se inca.

-Cariño que te pasa.

-Es que si algún Guerrero Cristal de Clyde es destruido por batalla, nosotros sentiremos dolor.

Clyde sin embargo si salió volando

Puntos de vida de Clyde 8000-7750

-Activo el efecto de Hada de la fortuna oscuridad.

Un hada salía del cementerio de Leaf

-Así es, Agua volvió y activo su efecto, por cada hada que tenga en mi campo que no sea esta, robo 2 cartas.

-Robo 4 cartas.

-Ahora ataquen.

Clyde sale volando.

-Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

Turno 4 Clyde (7750)

-Robo.

-Activo esta carta de campo. "Mundo de las pesadillas" Mikaela…

El espíritu de Mikaela sale mientras todo el campo se vuelve negro.

-Hago una unión espiritual entre mi hermana y yo.

Clyde y Mikaela se envuelven en 2 esferas moradas.

-Unión oscura.

Clyde se veía rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad de color dorado, traía una armadura de oro igual a la de su hermana, unos pantalones de hierro, botas de oro, camisa de oro y un disco de duelo de diamante todo rodeado en un aura dorada y 2 alas de color dorado

-Activo mi carta bocabajo. Jarra de la codicia, puedo robar una carta.

La carta de Clyde se envolvió un aura morada.

-Robo oscuro.

Clyde robo una carta y Leaf empezó a agarrarse el corazón.

-Ves que pelear es imposible.

-Ahora Leaf, activo la carta que robe. Unión de almas.

Ahora el alma era la de Sao.

Los 2 van al cielo.

-Unión de la oscuridad nivel 2.

Ahora Clyde era muchísimo más poderoso, le salieron 2 alas hechas de oscuridad y 2 de luz, una armadura blanca y su pelo blanco envuelto

-Ahora activo, incremento de Rango La Séptima y traigo de manera Caótica a mi Número caótico 107, Dragón Taquitonico de ojos Galácticos.

Salía un dragón de oro de 3 cabezas.

Rango 9, Ataque 4500, Defensa 3000

-Activo duplicador de vida, si mis monstruos tienen más de 4000 puntos de ataque mis puntos de vida se duplican.

Puntos de vida de Clyde 7750-15500

-Ahora puedo pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida para invocar a mi Dragón Arquidemonio

Puntos de vida de Clyde 15500-7750

Nivel 12, Ataque 10000 Defensa 0

-Con esto es más que suficiente para acabar contigo, muere.

107 lanza un rayo completamente destructivo y Leaf desaparece en la explosión.

-No he perdido…. Clyde, aún tengo energía y por eso active Fuerza de espejo, pero como sé que aun así no te vencería al otro Dragón, supe qué harías eso

107 es destruido.

-Ahora ataca.

-No tan rápido, activo ataque negado.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 1)

Turno 5 Leaf (3950 LP)

Ahora se muestra todo lo que pasaba en el partido en el tiempo en el que se omitió.

Era el minuto 8 y Molly dio esperanza a su equipo con un gol.

¡GOL DE MOLLY!

Marcador 4-3

1-0 Dimitri (9:11)

2-0 Vera (12:48)

2-1 Molly (21:12)

3-1 Pier (42:05)

3-2 Molly (44:59)

4-2 Vera (45:00 + 2:34)

4-3 Molly (53:22)

Los chicos seguían tratando de continuar, pero Onice logro empeorar las cosas.

-Vinculo oscuro.

Onice lanza un gran cañonazo desde la portería que arraso con todo.

-Bloqueo, Muralla de Poseidón.

Molly reduce la fuerza del balón pero seguía.

-Golpe del Ciber Dragón

Dexter redujo más la fuerza del balón.

-Escudo de diamante.

Kimi redujo la fuerza del balón a la mitad y ahora fue directo a Jesse.

-Mano divina X

Jesse agarra el balón, pero era demasiado y fue gol

¡GOL DE ONICE!

1-0 Dimitri (9:11)

2-0 Vera (12:48)

2-1 Molly (21:12)

3-1 Pier (42:05)

3-2 Molly (44:59)

4-2 Vera (45:00 + 2:34)

4-3 Molly (53:22)

5-3 Onice (69:00)

Onice se burla de los esfuerzos de Jesse.

-Necesitaras mucho más que lo que hiciste para empatar.

Pero las burlas de Onice motivaron a Jesse, el partido quedo en 5-5 al final increíblemente y acabaron en ronda de tiempos extra

¡GOL DE ONICE!

1-0 Dimitri (9:11)

2-0 Vera (12:48)

2-1 Molly (21:12)

3-1 Pier (42:05)

3-2 Molly (44:59)

4-2 Vera (45:00 + 2:34)

4-3 Molly (53:22)

5-3 Onice (69:00)

5-4 Taylor (87:12)

5-5 Tamina (92:19 Penal)

Se veía a Clyde y a Leaf con sus hadas y Clyde con su dragon

Continuara.

Y el orden de eliminación esta así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Kimi obtienen el modo de Emperatriz de la Justicia nivel 1

Zafiro y Esmeralda mueren

Adaiko y Ronda mueren

Simón, Earth y muchos más mueren

Sao derrota a Dexter y a Kimi consiguiendo las 7 almas de los emperadores

Sao muere por su hermana.

Mikaela es la señora de las pesadillas

Mikaela morirá si gana o pierde contra Clyde

La batalla acabara.

Fin de la saga

8.-Clyde (Se fue sin ningún motivo aparente.)

7.- Shark Claws (Votado en el reto.)

6.-Hugo (Votado por los eliminados.)

5.-Carly (Votada por los eliminados)

Torneo para definir a los finalistas

4.-Taylor Dunn (Eliminado por Rhode)

Tercer lugar: Oliver Rhode (Derrotado por Jesse)

Concursantes Restantes

Finalistas

-Jesse Anderson

-Onice García

Marcadores

Duelo: Clyde (7750)-(3950) Leaf

Final 5-5

Ahora está la ronda final y el Fic ya casi acaba, va haber una sorpresa que creo que no les va a gustar a nadie en el próximo epi

Y una buena noticia es esta

Estoy planeando hacer un nuevo Fic, mas ambientado a una historia, así que habrá una nueva protagonista. ¿Se acuerdan de Christine Nexús? Pues ella será

Solo les daré una escena inicial.

Se veían a 4 personas, 3 hombres y un joven, pasaron 15 años desde lo que paso en el concurso.

El primer chico tenía unos bermudas verdes, una camisa negra, una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules y una manga demasiado larga, con un pañuelo en la boca y unos googles que evitan verle los ojos, pelo rubio largo y despeinado y un mechón naranja

El segundo chico era un hombre de traje elegante negro, saco, chaleco y chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, sombrero negro, unos lentes de sol que evitan verle los y un pelo corto rubio con un fleco en la frente.

El tercero era uno de los más reconocidos, pantalones, chaqueta y camisa negra, pelo largo negro despeinado y ahora era más peligroso, tenía una mirada oscura que no le permitía ver los ojos, debido a que su pelo oscurece esa piel.

El cuarto era un chico de pelo rubio, de ojos azules, un brazo de metal que usa como disco de duelo a veces, chaqueta azul, camisa azul celeste, pantalones celestes y botas celestes

La chica que pasaba a lado de ellos 4 era de pantalones blancos, zapatos de baile cafés, camisa corta roja y una chaqueta verde con pelo castaño con flecos rubios.

El chico le anota su nombre a la chica antes de irse.

Fin de la escena

-Mía Dylec Donveon Osn

Ahora estas últimas preguntas

¿Quién ganara el duelo?

¿Quién ganara la final?

¿Quiénes son los 3 chicos que iban en el mismo barco? (Son 3 de los antiguos y los 3 son hombres)

¿Quién será Dylec?

¿Qué creen que paso en la final?

¿Cuál fue su concursante favorito y el más carismático?

¿Cuál crees que era el concursante realmente debía ganar de los que no son finalistas?

¿Cómo crees que quede el partido, me refiero a cómo será el final?

¿Cómo crees que será el final del partido?

¿Cuál crees que fue el momento mas épico del fic y cual es el mas triste?

¿Te gusto el fic y cuanto le das?

Adios


	24. Al final de todo, esta fue nuestra vida

Antes de que este capítulo acabe solo diré a Sakaki y a Melanie gracias non

Ahora que el partido acabo en penales 5-5, se siguen mostrando el duelo

Turno 5 Leaf (3950 LP)

-Robo.- Leaf roba una carta

Poder de luz 400-600

Poder de oscuridad 2400-2800

Poder de agua 1200-1500

-Robe incremento de Rango la Séptima.

Salía Topas y Dexter como espíritus.

Aparece princesa del hielo en este mundo de maquina Numero Caótico 103 Ragna infinidad

Se veía a una princesa con ropas y Guadaña de la muerte

Rango 5

-Activo Hacha de la gravedad Graarl y activo una Jarra de la avaricia, robo una carta.

Leaf ve su carta.

-Es Guardián Graarl y por su hacha si no tengo cartas en mi mano y esta es la única, lo invoco especialmente.

Nivel 5, Ataque 2500 Defensa 1000.

-Activo el efecto de Ragna infinidad, puedo destruir un monstruo y tú perderás puntos de vida entre el ataque alterado y el original

El dragón es destruido

Puntos de vida de Clyde 7750-7250

-Ataquen todos el mundo estará con esperanza.

El campo de Clyde estaba vacío.

-Anulador de batalla.

Nivel 1, Ataque 0 Defensa 0

-¡Oh no!

-Oh si Leaf, ahora tu fase de batalla se anula

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano: 0)

-¿Piensas que esa estúpida esperanza existe Leaf? Observa.

Turno 6 Clyde (7250 LP)

-Robo.

-Empezaras a saber porque la esperanza no existe.

-Activo Gran poder de Rango XYZ

-Por cada Monstruo XYZ que haiga en el campo y cementerio tú pierdes puntos de vida equivalente a su defensa aparte de que los retiro del juego 250 por cada uno de tus monstruos de tu campo y yo 500 por cada carta en el mío y todos los monstruos son destruidos.

Ragna infinidad desaparece y los demás también.

3000+2400=5400/2=2700+1000=3700

Leaf sale volando.

-Imposible…

Puntos de vida de Leaf 3950-250

Puntos de vida de Clyde 7250-6750

-Ahora invoco 5 monstruos XYZ de mi campo y son 101, 102, 104, 105 y 106 en sus formas caóticas pagando con no robar cartas hasta que los 5 sean destruidos cada uno y sus efectos serán negados. Aunque aun así, todo acabo.

C101 Rango 5, Ataque 2800 Defensa 1500

C102 Rango 5, Ataque 2900 Defensa 2400

C104 Rango 5, Ataque 3000 Defensa 1500

C105 Rango 5, Ataque 2800 Defensa 2000

C106 Rango 5, Ataque 2600 Defensa 2000

-Muere.- Clyde le dice a Leaf enfurecido.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo Chivos de rescate, puedo traer a 4 chivos en modo de defensa

-Eso no te salvara. Son solo 4 tontos chivos.

Salían Ruby, Ámbar, Esmeralda y Zafiro cada uno destruía a un chivo.

-104 ¡ACABA CON EL!

Diamante llorando iba por Leaf.

Todos los chicos llorando, pues sabía que todo acabo

-Activo devolución completa, todos los monstruos y cartas bocabajo son regresadas a la mano y vuelven al campo en el turno del dueño de la carta pagando la mitad de mis LP.

Puntos de vida de Leaf 250-125

Cada monstruo explota

Los otros 6 emperadores se agarraron el corazón, pues ahora sentían el dolor de su número

-No puede ser.

-Así es, si la carta que robo es la que necesito

-Acabo mi turno (Mano: 0)

Turno 7 Leaf (LP: 125)

-¡Robo de la esperanza!

-Invoco a Bruja de la rosa negra.

Leaf ve su carta

Nivel 4, Ataque 1700, Defensa 1400

-Activo su efecto, robo una carta y si no es monstruo se va con esta carta.

-Robo.

-Robe al…

Se mostró la carta.

Era el Heroe elemental Avían.

-Activo doble invocación para invocar a Avían.

Nivel 3, Ataque 1000 Defensa 1000

-¡Ataquen!

Clyde salía volando

Puntos de vida de Clyde 6750-4050

-Ahora activo una invocación sincronizada

3+4=7

-Aparece Dragón hada antigua.

Nivel 7, Ataque 2100 Defensa 3000

-Ahora activo el efecto de mi monstruo, destruyo una carta de campo y gano 1000 LP

Puntos de vida de Leaf 125-1125

-No.

-Acabo mi turno. (Mano 0)

Clyde se vuelve en su forma normal.

Turno 8 Clyde (4050 LP)

-Robo. Sé que no poder regresar a mis monstruos pero…

Clyde ve su carta y empieza a reír como psicópata.

-¿Lo viste Leaf? todo acabo. Lluvia de oro, ambos robamos 5 cartas.

-Los 2 roban 5 cartas.

Se vuelve loco Clyde

-¡TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO PARA VENCERME NO TIENE NINGUN MOTIVO LEAF, TODO LO QUE INTENTASTE FUE INUTIL, NO LOGRASTE NADA, SIN EMBARGO VOLVISTE A COMETER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO SIEMPRE PORQUE ERES UN PERDEDOR!- Clyde ponía una cara como si estuviera endemoniado.

-Clyde, compórtate eres una persona no un demonio

-¡CALLATE QUE YO GANARE ESTA PELEA!

-Clyde, no tienes remedio.

-¡ACTIVO CARGA DE ALMA, AHORA POR PAGAR 1000 PÚNTOS DE VIDA PUEDO REVIVIR A UN MONSTRUO, C107 APARECE!

Aparece C107

Rango 9, Ataque 4500, Defensa 3000

-¡AHORA COLOCO 4 CARTAS BOCABAJO Y ACABO MI TURNO! (Mano 0)

Turno 9 Leaf (1125 LP)

-¿Por qué no habrá atacado? Robo.- Leaf roba su carta.- Activo 2 Liberación de alma, ahora mis monstruos serán retirados del juego.

-Ahora permíteme convocar a mi más poderosa guerrera. Hermosa Guerrera de la esperanza, Guardián Eatos.

Nivel 8, Ataque 2500 Defensa 2000

-Activo Fuerza oscura, puedo traer un monstruo demonio que tenga los mismos puntos que Eatos.

-Aparece Oscuridad Eatos.

Nivel 8, Ataque 2500, Defensa 2000

-Ahora hare una Invocación XYZ

-Gran guerrera de esperanza y luz, estas aquí por el amor de la gente y capaz de dar justicia a todos. Rango 8, Gran Guerrera Eatos.

Salía Eatos solo que con una armadura de oro

Rango 8, Ataque 5000 Defensa 5000

-Solo las personas llenas de luz pueden activar esta carta.

-Gran guerrera Eatos, ataca a 3 monstruos quitando una unidad XYZ y el daño se te reduce a la mitad. Y esos 3 son C101, C104 Y C105

2000+2200+2200=3400

Clyde se sorprendió y salió volando

Puntos de vida de Clyde 4050-650

-Acabo mi turno.

Turno 10 Clyde (650 LP)

-Robo y activo Flama final, ahora tú pierdes 1000 LP y yo 500

Puntos de vida de Leaf 1125-125

Puntos de vida de Clyde 650-150

-El duelo acabara este turno. Invoco al Dragón de la Destrucción Gandora

Nivel 8, Ataque 0, Defensa 0

-Su efecto especial es que destruye a todos los monstruos del campo, pago la mitad de mis puntos de vida y este monstruo gana 300 puntos por cada monstruo destruido, así que activo su efecto

Puntos de vida de Clyde 150-75

Poder del Dragón 0-600

-Acaba con él.

-Chicos…. Perdóneme.

Leaf sale volando

Puntos de vida de Leaf 125-0

Ganador: Clyde.

-¿Por…Que? Maldición.- Leaf guarda todo su mazo en una bolsa y la lanza de la estructura. Y destruye su disco de duelo mientras llora

Clarisse ve lo que pasa y los demás también.

-¿Leaf destruyo su disco de duelo?

-Eso significa…-Molly ve a Dexter.

-El perdió….-Pier le ve.-

-¿Porque?… Soy un inútil, un imbécil, un perdedor.

-Leaf…. Únete a mí y perdonare la vida de este mundo por 15 años.-Clyde le hace este trato a Leaf

Leaf se veía rodeado por un aura oscura y toda la luz de él desaparece.

-Clyde… Tienes un nuevo amigo.- Leaf empieza a reír y ambos se envuelven en una esfera azul que los transporto.

-¡Leaf!

Leaf se fue y muchos, más bien casi todos lloraron.

-El… él era una buena persona… se sacrificó por nosotros y no pudimos hacer nada.- Hugo ve el duelo y empieza a golpear el suelo.- Porque no fuimos nosotros, o al menos yo...

Chris vio el duelo en esa cabina.

-Leaf…Gracias.

-Chicos, no es por nada, el Chef les ve. Pero nos falta la ronda de penales.

-De acuerdo, Jesse se pone en la portería.

Tiro 1 Onice.

-Tiro ballesta Nivel X

Onice lanza el tiro.

-Mano celestial nivel 5.

Jesse retiene el balón 5 minutos, solo que al final sale volando.

-¡GOL!

Tiro 2 Dexter (1-0)

-Relámpago Armagedón.

El tiro fue demasiado rápido que nadie lo vio, ni siquiera Dexter lo vio, pero fue un gran gol

¡GOL!

Tiro 3 Vera (1-1)

-Tiro inmortal, Allá Piscu

-Gran pelota.

Y si, esta vez Jesse logro detener

-No puede ser

-Así es Vera, si podemos ganar

Tiro 4 Molly (1-1)

-Peces voladores.- Molly lanza un gran tiro.

¡GOL!

-Sí, podemos ganar.

Tiro 5 Pier (1-2)

-Ala negra, tiro vendaval.

Y fue gol también

Molly veía a Dexter

¡GOL!

Tiro 6 Tamina (2-2)

-Lluvia de Discos

-Lazos de oscuridad.

Craig detiene el balón.

-El juego esta igualado.

-Tienes razón

Tiro 7 Dimitri. (2-2)

-Ala negra, tiro de la rosa.

Dimitri lanza y…

¡GOL!

Tiro 8. Taylor. (2-2)

-Golpe Roca.

Y no fue gol

Tiro

Tiro 9. Craig (2-2)

-Relámpago divino.

-Gran pelota gigante

Se veía que era gol y explota la pelota.

-¡GOL!

-Debo meter el gol final

Tiro 10 Jesse (3-2)

-Gran tiro de los payasos.

Jesse tira y el resultado es.

-Lazos oscuros.

Y el resultado es….

-La paro ¡ONICE GARCIA GANA LA FINAL!

-Hare una fiesta para todos.- Ella sonríe.

Mientras era la fiesta, la estaban disfrutando muchos, pues sabían que será su última noche juntos para algunos.

Dimitri estaba viendo el cielo, solo recordaba como Leaf perdió, defraudo a sus cartas, destruyo su disco de duelo y se fue con Clyde.

Apareció una figura siniestra.

-Únete a mí y volverás a ver a Leaf.

-Lo hare… Quiero recuperar a mi amigo.

Y Dimitri desapareció con esta sombra

A su vez Pier veía a Kimi y le dijo esto.

-Kimi, hemos estado un largo tiempo juntos, así que…

Leville se inca y ve a su novia

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kimi y los demás se sorprendieron.

-Por su puesto Pier.

Ella lo besa.

Al final, luego de 3 años. Solo estaba Mclean en el balcón de su mansión, pues el dio permiso a la fiesta.

Recordó muchos momentos y dijo esto

-Que hermosa es la vida. Lástima que yo no estaré para apoyarlos a los 2...

Se va a su cama y durmió para no despertar…

Fin de la historia

Y el orden de eliminación quedo al final así

Hugo y Ónice se vuelven malos

Taylor se une a Clyde

24.-Onice (Votada)

Dimitri se vuelve malo

23.-Dimitri (Eliminado por incapacidad)

22.-Molly (Votada por Clyde)

Cambian a Funky de equipo

Craig se vuelve malo y Oliver se le descubre su maldad interior

22.-Oliver (Votado)

Stars, Kimi y Pier se vuelven malos

21.- Stars (Eliminada por reto)

Vera se vuelve mala y Craig pierde la sangre negra

Taylor se vuelve bueno

20.- Vera (Votada)

19.- Craig (Votado)

Vuelven Oliver y Molly

Kimi, Shark, Tamina y Dexter son descubiertos como emperadores del caos

Chef vuelve

18.-Pier (Quedo en coma)

17.- Dexter (Abandono)

Leaf se vuelve malo y Clyde actúa por su cuenta

16.- Tiki (Votada)

Se descubren a Clarisse y a Taylor como otros 2 emperadores

Se descubre que la última emperatriz es chica

Carly, Molly y Elma se vuelven malas

Onice es Amatista

15.- Kimi (Votada)

Elma y Taylor terminan

14.- Elma (Abandona)

Hugo y Leaf se vuelven buenos

Onice vuelve

Fusión de equipos

Hugo y Oliver se alían con Clyde

13.- Molly (Votada)

12.-John (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

11.- Tamina (Abandona por su familia y amigos)

Leaf y Clyde luchan para estar en los 9 finales.

Clyde derrota a Leaf al final

10.- Leaf (Perdió el duelo de eliminación contra Clyde)

9.- Clarisse (Abandono antes de matar a Hugo y morir ella a manos de Clyde)

Saga de los emperadores

Hugo y Clarisse mueren

Mclean, Carly, Chef, Stars, Rubí y Vera mueren temporalmente como Hugo y Clarisse

Sao tiene el alma de uno de los 7 emperadores

Pier muere

Cho y Maka pierden sus almas

Kimi lucha como vengadora contra Zafiro

Kimi obtienen el modo de Emperatriz de la Justicia nivel 1

Zafiro y Esmeralda mueren

Adaiko y Ronda mueren

Simón, Earth y muchos más mueren

Sao derrota a Dexter y a Kimi consiguiendo las 7 almas de los emperadores

Sao muere por su hermana.

Mikaela es la señora de las pesadillas

Mikaela morirá si gana o pierde contra Clyde

La batalla acabara.

Fin de la saga

8.-Clyde (Se fue sin ningún motivo aparente.)

7.- Shark Claws (Votado en el reto.)

6.-Hugo (Votado por los eliminados.)

5.-Carly (Votada por los eliminados)

Torneo para definir a los finalistas

4.-Taylor Dunn (Eliminado por Rhode)

Tercer lugar: Oliver Rhode (Derrotado por Jesse)

Leaf desaparece

Segundo Lugar: Jesse Anderson

Ganadora: ¡Onice García!

Marcadores

Duelo: Clyde vs Leaf= Clyde gana por rendición

Final 5-5 (3-2)

Y aquí acaba el Fic, buen trabajo y espero verlos en el nuevo que haga.

Un momento

Logro desbloqueado: El antagonista vence al protagonista 30G xD

Ahora sí, adiós.


End file.
